Reopened wounds
by fuzzi fox
Summary: Hercules fic: Meg's POV. After her wounds caused by the past begin to heal, they are reopened though a series of dreams and unwanted events as she relives her fears, and everything she holds dear threatens to disappear
1. A Night to Remember

I don't own any of the characters; they're all property of Disney. Hercules is totally my favorite Disney movie, I hope you enjoy my fic!  
  
I sat on the fountain as I waved goodbye to Hercules, still mesmerized by his kiss. My heart was fluttering and the blood was still rushing to my head. I admired the small white flower that Hercules had given me. After several seconds I let out an aggravated sigh and shook my head.  
  
"What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn" I said to myself as I got up. I couldn't get him off my mind, but I tried to deny what my heart was telling me. I had been hurt so many times in the past that I was afraid to let my heart rule my head, but I was unable to deny it any longer and sank back down onto the base of another statue and slipped into a daydream of me and my wonder boy.  
  
My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a strange sound coming from behind me and I sat up and saw that Hades, my master, was standing before me and I instantly became filled with rage.  
  
"So what's the buzz eh Meg? What is the weak link, in wonder boy's chain?" He said, stressing the words weak link.  
  
"Get yourself another girl I'm through" I snapped back and started walking in the other direction. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my face.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensie but ever-so-crucial little tiny detail. . . I own you!" He shouted, bursting into flame at the last three words burning my arm slightly as I used it to shield my face. "You belong to me- I am your master. You sold your soul to me so you don't have any choice in this! If I say sing, you say 'hey name that tune!' if I say I want wonder boy's head on a platter, you say. . ."  
  
"Medium or well done" I said, hoping to get him off my back, narrowing my eyes as he took my hand. I tore it away quickly, rolling my eyes as he continued.  
  
"I am the 'one-ness'" He snapped, stepping towards me. "You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom, fluttering out the window. Forever."  
  
"I don't care! I'm not gonna help you hurt him."  
  
"Why are so choked up over some guy."  
  
"Th-this one is different! He's honest, and sweet" I said walking away  
  
"Please"  
  
"He would never do anything to hurt me!" I said, recalling Hercules' promise to me before we kissed. Deep down I wished that Phil had never come to interrupts.  
  
"He's a guy!"  
  
"Besides oh 'one-ness'" I starting mockingly. "You cant beat him! He has no weaknesses! He is gonna-" I said spinning around but quickly shut up upon seeing the expression on Hades' face.  
  
"I think, he does Meg." He started, taking the flower from me. "I truly think, he does." He finished with a grin as my flower burst into flame.  
  
"What do you mean." I said backing up, trying to hide my rising anxiety. He placed his arm around me and I tried to force myself from his grip.  
  
"Why my little Nut-Meg, I would expect that you would know by now." He said grinning  
  
"You can't!" I shouted as I became frantic. He merely smiled before disappearing. I looked around my as my heart raced wildly and I swallowed hard and broke out into a sprint heading towards Hercules' stadium. I hadn't gotten very far when I found myself surrounded in a gray smoke and looked up to find myself standing before Hercules and Hades. I knew what was going on and tried to warn him, but before I could say much I was bound and gagged by smoking chains. I disappeared and for several seconds I was on the cold ground in the underworld and I reappeared on the seats of the stadium. I shook my head as my eyes grew wide with fear hoping that he would not agree to the bargain.  
  
"P-people are gonna get hurt aren't they?" Hercules said, glancing over at me as I recognized fear in his eyes.  
  
"Nah! Well you know, it could, 'cause it is war, but what do you owe these people huh?" Hades said as he came to my side and grabbed my face forcing me to look at Hercules. "Isn't Meg your little smushy-face, isn't she more important than they are?"  
  
"Stop it!" Hercules shouted as if he was sensing my pain.  
  
"Isn't she!" He screamed pulling me. Hercules looked as if he was torn.  
  
"You have to swear she'll be safe from any harm." Herc said, which took my by surprise. I wished that I could just break my bonds and run into his arms but I was helpless to watch as Hercules looked at me once more as I shook my head frantically letting out a muffled cry. He shook hands with Hades and I felt like I had been punched as I watched him fall to the ground. Hades lifted a heavy barbell and hurled it at Herc, pinning him to the ground, filling me with rage.  
  
"Oh you'll love this one more thing" I managed to hear him say. "Meg, babe. A deal's a deal. You're off the hook" My binds were broken and I let out a gasp for air and began coughing as Hades grabbed me and told Hercules about my enslavement to him. I looked down at the ground, consumed with guilt. I tore myself from Hades' grip and ran to Herc, hoping that he would just wrap his arms around me, and hold me close; but I knew that he wouldn't. "No! It's not like that! I- I couldn't, I- I. . . I'm so sorry" I said, failing to say the words I wanted to tell him. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me away and collapsed to the ground. I could no longer hold back the tears as Pain and Panic taunted him, and it pained me to watch. I fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands, overwhelmed my guilt and sorrow. I had finally fallen in love and my heart was broken once again, but the feeling of betraying this man that I loved caused me more pain than I had ever felt before.  
  
I looked up and noticed that he walk walking away. I wiped the tears away from my face and started to follow him. I noticed that he was staring at a Cyclops I watched in horror as it tore the city apart calling out Hercules' name and I knew that it was my fault that Hercules was left without his strength to fight the Cyclops. I saw Hercules start heading to fight the Cyclops and I ran in front of him to stop him.  
  
"What are you doing? Without your strength you could be killed!" I said. The anger in his eyes simply tore me apart as he pushed me out of the way. I heard a strange sound coming from a room behind me and I ran up to find Pegasus tied up. I quickly realized that I could use him to find Phil, which would be my only chance to save Hercules.  
  
"Easy there horse-feathers. Whoa, stop twitching" I said as I pulled the ropes off him. "Listen, Hercules is in trouble. We've gotta find Phil he's the only one who can talk some sense into him!" I shouted as I leapt onto his back and held on tight screaming all the while we headed out to look for Phil. I saw him down by the dock and shouted to Pegasus to go down.  
  
"Phil! Phil, Hercules needs your help!" I shouted.  
  
"What does he need me fore when he's got friends like you!" He snapped back.  
  
"He won't listen to me!" I said beginning to get desperate.  
  
"Good he's finally learned something" He began to turn away so Pegasus flew in front of him blocking his path.  
  
"Look! I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me its about him! If you don't help him now Phil he'll die!" I said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look he trades his strength in to free me from Hades, but Hades made it look like I was in on it. I love him no matter what you or Pegasus might think, and I will not just sit by and watch him go get himself killed!" I shouted as a grabbed him and we flew overhead until we saw where Hercules lay, leaning against a broken pillar. Both of us leapt of Pegasus but I was weary to approach Hercules.  
  
"Come kid, come on, fight back. Come on, you take take this bum, look at him!"  
  
"You were right all along Phil, dreams are for rookies." Herc said bitterly as he looked up at me. I looked down at the ground in shame as Phil continued to encourage Herc. I was startled when the giant Cyclops reached down and grabbed Herc. I stepped back and watched in horror as he brought Hercules high above the ground. He grabbed a burning stick and jammed it into the great monster's eye and fell safely onto a wagon. I smiled as I watched him tie up his feet, and watched the great beast fall to his death. I looked up and noticed that a great stone pillar had come loose and was looming over Herc. My heart leapt, and without thinking I broke into a run and pushed him out of the way, I had nothing else to live for. My love for him was too strong, I could never have let him die.  
  
The pillar came down on my and I forced back the cry that rose into my throat. I was surprised when I heard Hercules cry out for me. I became overwhelmed with emotion, I realized that he still loved me, after all I had done he forgave me. The weight was lifted off my back and I used what little strength I had to turn myself over. I felt him lift my head up and I saw the love and sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Meg, wh-wh-why did you, m- m- you didn't have to" Hercules stammered. I cringed slightly from the pain, and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"People always do crazy things" I replied. "When they're in love."  
  
"Oh, Meg" he said his eyes welling up. "Meg, I- I- I-"  
  
"Are you always this articulate?" I said with a smile. He let out a chuckle but his brilliant smile quickly faded. "You. . . you haven't got much time, you can still stop Hades." I said, my voice barely above a whisper now.  
  
"I'll watch over her kid." Phil said as he pushed a rock up underneath my head and Herc softly laid me down against it.  
  
"Your gonna be alright. I promise." He said before mounting onto Pegasus. I watched Hercules disappear into the distance.  
  
"Good luck." I whispered.  
  
"That was a very brave thing you did." Phil said.  
  
" I had to." I whispered. "I love him"  
  
"He's very lucky to have someone who loves him so much." He said as he held my hand. I couldn't hear what else he had said as my vision grew blurry. All the pain left my body and I could no longer feel Phil holding my hand. I closed my eyes and I suddenly felt as if I was in a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
The next thing I could remember was taking a sharp breath and I looked up into Hercules' bright blue eyes as his face lit up. I smiled back at him, I knew how he had brought me back to life at the risk of losing his own.  
  
"Wonderboy, what? Why did you?" I asked. He held out his hand and helped me to my feet.  
  
"People always do crazy things, when they're in love." He said with a bright smile. My face lit up and I felt my heart bounding with joy. He took me in his arms and we leaned towards each other for a kiss but a bolt of lighting struck at our feet and a cloud appeared beneath us to Mt. Olympus. Hercules held my hands in his, holding me close as we rose higher and higher.  
  
He helped me down, and his face lit upon seeing his parents for the first time in eighteen years. He looked at me for reassurance and I smiled at him and he walked away. As he turned and walked up the stairs my smile faded. I walked to the edge of the stairs and watched as the gates to immortality opened.  
  
"Congratulations Wonderboy, you'll make one heck of a God!" I said as the tears built up on my eyelashes and I swallowed hard to hold back the sobs that yearned to come out. I was taken by surprise when I felt his fingers wrap around my own as he spoke.  
  
"A life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be. . . empty. I. . . I wish to stay on earth with her" he said. I smiled with an overwhelming joy bursting inside of me. I leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I finally know where I belong." he continued. I looked up at him, and stared deep into his deep blue eyes. I closed my eyes softly as I felt his lips touching mine. I pulled him closer, and he tightened his embrace. That moment was the happiest moment of my life. I wanted to forever stay in his warm protective embrace. Our kiss was interrupted when Pegasus licked Herc's face. I banged heads with him and hugged him as he put his wing over my shoulders. I hopped onto his back as Herc jumped on behind me and we grabbed Phil as we headed back down to earth.  
  
Herc leapt of Peg and ran up to his adoptive parents when I noticed the sky. I ran up to him and pointed out the sight that lay before us, a brilliant new constellation created to praise him. We smiled and I ran up to Phil hugging him. I stood back up on my feet and Herc came up beside me and slid his arm over my shoulders.  
  
"What do you say we go back to the villa, and curl up by the fireplace?" He asked me.  
"I'd love to." I replied. He kissed my cheek softly and helped me onto Pegasus. He held me close to him, and for the first time in my life I knew where I belonged.  
  
More to come people! 


	2. Old Memories

We arrived at Hercules' villa within a short time and Herc and I curled up next to the fireplace. He sat with his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Never before in my life had I felt so content, I snuggled in his arms and closed my eyes.  
  
"Meg?" He asked me running his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yes?" I replied softly turning my head to look up at him.  
  
"Hades had said that you made a deal with him, that you were on his side. Was that ever true?" He asked me, but his voice showed no hint of hostility or anger.  
  
"I was his slave, I didn't want to be, it wasn't my choice." I said looking down at the floor. He held me closer as if sensing how I was feeling.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked me.  
  
"Two years ago, I was fifteen at the time. I was with this guy named Adonis, and I thought that we were in love. One night while we were out we ran into a soldier in the woods, we couldn't tell where he was from but he shot Adonis with an arrow and ran off." I began, recalling one of the worst nights of my life. "He was fatally wounded, and I was distraught with grief. Just as Adonis was about to die I cried out to Hades, lord of the dead begging him to spare his life. He appeared before me and made a deal with me. If I sold my soul to him he would spare Adonis. I agreed to the deal without thinking about what it meant. I'll never forget that grin on his face as we shook hands. I was suddenly filled with an incredible emptiness but to me it didn't matter because the man I thought I was in love with was going to be spared." I took a deep breath before continuing my story. "The next day I found him kissing another girl, Helen I think her name was, although I'm not sure. Since it was out of love I made the deal with Hades, once my feelings for him were shattered Hades came to get me, and for two years I had to work for him. I never wanted to hurt you, not even from the beginning." I finished as a tear laced my cheek. "Please Herc, promise you will never leave me" I cried placing my hands over his holding onto them tightly.  
  
"Meg, I promised that I would never hurt you." He said. I turned around and looked up at him and stared deep into his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and I found myself crying while he held me close gently rocking me back and forth.  
  
"Shh, everything will be all right, I'm here." He whispered in my ear. I didn't really understand why I was crying, but I made no effort to try and stop myself at the moment. After several minutes had passed I pulled back slowly and he wiped the tears from my eyes. I smiled at him and curled up in his embrace and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I awoke on a soft bed. I smiled and enjoyed the moment, for it was my first time sleeping on a real bed in two years. I quickly remembered Herc and leapt to my feet. I walked out of the room groggily and began to search around for him.  
  
"This place his huge" I said to myself admired the many statues and paintings that adorned the hallways. After about ten minutes of aimlessly walking around I managed to find Hercules sitting on a couch reading something. He looked up once he noticed I had entered the room and smiled.  
  
"Hi Meg. Did you sleep all right?" He asked. I nodded and came up and sat next to him. "I'm glad, you were exhausted. You've been sleeping most of the day, I actually just got back not long ago, some centaur was running a muck." He said.  
  
"Wait what? That must mean Hades is back." I said not realizing that I had said it aloud.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked me.  
  
"All those monsters that you battled, they were sent by Hades. If they're still here he must be back." I said nervously.  
  
"If he is I promise I won't let him hurt you." He said. I relaxed a bit knowing that he was right. As long as I was with him, Hades could never hurt me. Hercules kissed my cheek and I felt my stomach growl.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry," I said placing my hand over my stomach.  
  
"Here let my get you something" he said. He walked out of the room and a little while later he came back with some food. My eyes went wide upon the sight, for I hadn't seen such a wonderful meal in all my life.  
  
"Herc. . ." was all I could manage to say.  
  
"Yeah the cook seems to like to go all out." Herc laughed.  
  
"I guess so!" I said still bug eyed. I ate it heartily enjoying every bite. I got up to bring the dishes back into the kitchen to wash them when Herc took them from me.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of this." He said.  
  
"Thanks" I replied sitting back down. He returned not long later and sat down next me and picked up the book that he was reading. I looked over curiously, wishing that I was able to read, but I had never been taught because my parents had died when I was young, and my aunt barely paid any attention to me. "You can read?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, my parents taught me. Well my adoptive parents anyway." He said.  
  
"I never learned how."  
  
"Want me to teach you?" He asked, lacing an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him, falling deeper in love with him with each word that he said, and each breath that he took.  
  
"You've been so wonderful to me Herc, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough." I said.  
  
"Just looking into your beautiful eyes, and seeing that light, that love that causes them to shine is enough for me." He replied. My heart melted and I leaned against his shoulder. He seemed so different than anyone I had met; he was always willing to help people and didn't have an evil bone in his body. It seemed impossible that I could be so lucky as to have fallen in love with him, and for him to love me in return, but I cherished every moment. "Now what do you say about those reading lessons?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to." I said happily, I had always wanted to learn how to read.  
  
"Alright" He laughed. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a brush, and some ink. Just as he laid them on the table Phil came bursting into the room waving his arms wildly. "Phil?"  
  
"They're coming kid!" he shouted running into the other room. Several seconds later about a dozen teenage girls burst into the room screaming. I jumped back and couldn't help but laugh at how they obsessed over my wonder boy. I decided that I couldn't just let them mob him again like they had the night Herc and I had gone to the garden.  
  
"Excuse me girls, can I help you?" I asked, eyeing them skeptically. The jumped back almost immediately and started back at me.  
  
"Who are you?" A tall thin blonde girl asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm Meg, and you would be?"  
  
"What business is that of yours?" She snapped.  
  
"Well seeing as Herc and I are in love with each other I have the right to know who's mobbing him." I said beginning to get impatient with the blonde girl standing before me.  
  
"Oh yeah right, every girl in Greece loves him, what makes you think he returns those feelings?" She said.  
  
"Because I do." Herc said, finally stepping in, still trying to fix himself. I walked over to him and straitened his headband when the blonde girl grabbed me by the hair and threw me back.  
  
"You did not just do that." I said getting back to my feet.  
  
"I think I just did." She said, and with that she lunged herself at me, and I quickly blocked her attack throwing her to the ground. She stood back up and several of her friends joined in, but before they could reach me Herc intervened and the girls quickly backed off.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked them.  
  
"Why are you protecting that skinny little bi-"  
  
"I love her, now can you please leave?" he asked.  
  
"But Herc, I'm so much prettier than she, how can you prefer her over me?" The girl pouted. She slammed her foot on the ground, made an awkward movement with her hand and the other girls followed her out.  
  
"Well that was weird." I said.  
  
"Fifth time this week!" He said rubbing his head. "Same girl every time. You'd think the security would have noticed by now." He said sitting down placing his hands over his face. I sat down next to him and wrapped my fingers around his. He looked over at me and kissed me softly. I melted into his embrace as my heart raced. Every time he kissed me, even touched me I felt like I was in a dream. He pulled back slowly and brushed a bit of hair from my face.  
  
"Kid come one we got another gorgon on the loose!" Phil shouted bursting into the room. Herc looked up startled and then glanced back at me.  
  
"Sorry Meg, I have to take care of this!" he shouted.  
  
"It's okay, be careful!" I called after him as he ran out of the room. I glanced at the table and noticed his book had fallen to the floor. I picked it up carefully and admired the beautiful script, carefully painted on the parchment. I longed to know what the symbols meant and placed the book back on the table and stretched out on the couch with my hands under my head. "I must be the luckiest girl alive." I said to myself as I once again found myself daydreaming about Hercules. 


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Sorry it's taken so long! This chapter is really short but I've been incredibly busy. Enjoy!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Moongirl83: Thanks for reviewing ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well StarshipGazer: You know I'm loving your fic as well! And u might be right about the blonde girl ^.- Sarah: Hey buddy thanks for reviewing; hope u like this chapter too! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat up, bringing myself out of my daydreams. I stretched a bit and decided to go for a walk outside in the garden that Hercules and I walked through the night I realized my true feelings. One I stepped outside I noticed that it was dusk, which I found quite surprising.  
  
"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said I slept most of the day." I said to myself as I walked around. After a few minutes I noticed a flower on the ground that resembled the one Hercules had given me; I found it quite odd because there was no tree or bush around that holds that type of flower. I shrugged it off as nothing and sat down on the base of a statue recalling every detail of that night. I was startled by a strange but oddly familiar sound coming from behind me. I tensed up immediately because I knew without looking what was making that sound.  
  
"Hades!" I gasped as I spun around.  
  
"Hiya my little Nut-Meg" He sneered.  
  
"You don't own me anymore Hades." I snapped, trying to appear fearless but my heart was racing wildly and all the blood was rushing to my head.  
  
"Is that how you're going to greet your old friend?" He said approaching me.  
  
"Friend?! I was never your friend!" I shouted back at him, stepping away from hid advance.  
  
"Meg that hurts!" He replied back with an awkward smile.  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"You know very well what I want." He said and then disappeared. My heart was racing so fast that my legs were starting to feel weak and I felt lightheaded. I ran back to Hercules' villa as fast as I could. I walked into the room where Herc had last left me and sat on the chair will my knees pulled up to my chest with my chin resting on my arms. I debated on whether to tell Hercules or not, and ultimately decided it would be best not to tell him. I didn't want to make him worry. Not even ten minutes had passed when I heard the door to the room open. I sat up thinking that it was Hercules, only to find that it was the blonde girl and her friends again.  
  
"What do you want?" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
What d'ya think you're doing steppin' in on my guy?" She snapped.  
  
"Your guy?!"  
  
"Hercules is mine and you're just jealous!" She said placing her hands on her hips while her friends laughed.  
  
"I think you might be getting some crossed signals here" I said raising an eyebrow. Unexpectedly she launched herself at me, knocking me back and I hit my head on the table. I kicked her off me and started backing up, preparing for a fight. She stood up and tried to tackle me again but I grabbed both her wrists and twisted them back causing her to collapse to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I released writs and she started messaging them immediately.  
  
"I want you to back off from Herc! I'm the only one smart enough to get past the guards. . . wait. . . how did you get in here?"  
  
"I tried to tell you, I live here!" I shouted. The other girl snorted and placed her hands on her hips once more.  
  
"I'll be sure to change that." She sneered. She made a flicking motion with her hand and her friends all charged me at once. I took a step back and threw the first one to the ground but the other two grabbed my arms, one swinging her arm around my neck while the blonde girl punched me in the abdomen. I struggled to hold back the cry of pain and managed to wrench my arm free and punch the girl who was choking me. She cried out and let go of the arm that she was holding and I got to my feet and brushed myself off, doing my best to control myself.  
  
"I'm bleeding!" One of the girls shouted.  
  
"Why you little bi-" The blonde began  
  
"Just leave," I said cutting her off. "What will Hercules think if he finds out about this?" She sneered and left, her friends still wining about getting hit. The moment the left I clutched my abdomen and sank to the floor.  
  
"For a skinny little twit she sure knows how to punch." I muttered. I collected myself and stood back up and brushed myself off. I fixed my hair up so no one would suspect what had just happened. I walked over to the chair and sat back down upon it, hanging my legs over one arm, and resting my head on the other. Several minutes later Hercules walked in and I welcomed him with a hug and a soft a kiss.  
  
"How did it go?" I asked him.  
  
"Very well." We answered with a smile. "Got him right between the eyes!"  
  
"That's my wonder boy," I laughed.  
  
"Now don't think I forgot that I have to teach you to read." He said with a smile. He took my hand and sat down. He gathered the parchment, brush and ink, and wrote a series of symbols on the paper. "Each of these symbols make a certain sound." He began. I leaned against his shoulder as he continued the lessons, and showed me how to form each symbol. "Here you try." He said handing me the brush. I wrote out the symbols that he had done, and when I was finished I laughed at the awkwardness of my work. "It's okay, you'll get it in time." He said, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Well what d'ya say we go for a walk? It's a clear night and it's nice out." He offered.  
  
"I'd love to." I said with a smile. He took my hand and we walked outside and into the garden. We reached the fountain where we had nearly kissed on that fateful night and sat down. He slid arm around me and I gazed up at the sky. "It's so beautiful." I said, tilting my head so that it rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said softly. I turned to face him and stared deep into his eyes. We started to lean towards each other and closed our eyes, and I felt his lips touching mine. I leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, and I placed mine around his neck. I melted into his embrace, I don't know what came over me, but each time he touched me, or even looked at me I felt in another world were nothing mattered but him, and I knew that I would never be hurt again.  
  
I was shaken from my happiness when I recalled Hades. All I could think about was how he was free and I knew that he wanted to use me to hurt Hercules, and it tore me apart to imagine losing him. Herc seemed to be sensing my feelings and looked at me worriedly.  
  
"Meg? What is it?"  
  
More to come!!! Sorry it was so short, please don't be too hard on me ^.- 


	4. Unwanted Dreams

Well Starship, looks like you're my only loyal reviewer :-P but here's a new chapter anyway.  I hope you enjoy!  This fic MIGHT raise itself to PG-13, not sure

"Nothing." I replied almost instinctively.  _Don't let him know, he can't know. That will just make him worry._ I thought to myself.  "Just thought I heard something."

            "Oh!  Well we better get back.  We don't want Phil coming to fetch me in a rage again." He laughed.  I smiled back at him as we headed back to the villa.  I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, something I just couldn't figure out.  It was the same feeling you get when you are trying to remember something, you know that you can remember it but the memory just seems to fade away the more you think about it.  _Get a grip already_ I silently scolded myself.

            We entered the villa and the strange feeling only intensified.  I struggled to mask my emotions, after living as Hades' slave for two years it had become easy for me.  While at times I wished I was able to show how I was feeling a bit easier, my instinct to fake my happiness prevailed.  _Damn it Meg, move on, you know you love him and he loves you.  That's all you need, stop being such a child.  _I whispered as I took a seat on the chair, leaning my head against the back oblivious to my surroundings.

            "Are you tired or something?" A voice called.  I looked up to see Herc looking at me curiously.  I took advantage of this and nodded my head.  He took my hand and began to lead me from the room when he tripped over something, bringing us both to the floor.  I couldn't help but burst into laughter.  I hadn't laughed in such an authentic way since I was enslaved by Hades; the sound was foreign to my ears. _Is this real? Please don't let this just be a dream._ I thought.   "You alright?" He asked.

            "I'm fine. What caused you to fall like that?" I asked with a grin.

            "Well I'm klutzy as it is, trust me this won't be the last time I fall flat on my face." Herc replied.   He helped me to my feet and led me to the room where I had slept the night before.  He kissed me goodnight and headed out of the room.  _Most guys would insist on staying. He's so adorable, at least he respects me.  _I thought with a smile.  I stretched and changed into nightclothes   I curled up on the bed, the blankets pulled up tightly against my body.  I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

            _"Hey sweetheart." A familiar voice said as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist._

_            "Adonis." I said with a smile.  He placed a tender kiss on my neck, holding his lips there several seconds longer than necessary.  I didn't pull away however, for the feel of his lips against my skin sent chills down my spine. _

_            "Why don't we go back to my place?" He asked as he tightened his embrace._

_            "I already told you, I'm not going to sleep with you." I stated bluntly._

_            "Sweetie…"_

_            "Try as you will I won't give in."_

_            "Fine." He replied.  "At least let me walk you home, it's dangerous in the forest alone."  He said placing another kiss at the base of my neck where it met my shoulder.  He slid his arms from my waist and took my hand as we left the small café that we were in and headed off into the forest.  _

_            I felt extremely content, and I had no fear of the forest as long as I was with this man by my side.  Suddenly I heard a soft rustle, and something inside me told me that something was wrong._

_            "Adonis . . ." I said, my voice somewhat shaky._

_            "Don't worry sweetheart, it was probably just an anim-" He was cut off sharply as something swiftly flew by me and I heard Adonis cry out in pain.  I looked over to find him clutching at his chest, over where his heart lay.  _

_            "Adonis!" I screamed as I threw myself over him._

            "If I can't have you no one will." A voice that was all too familiar said.  I spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of his face.  It was Jason, a man who had said he loved me but to whom I never returned the affections.  I turned back to Adonis who was coughing up blood. 

_            "Don't leave me." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.  "Please, I love you, you can't go." I wept._

_            "Meg . . ." Was all he managed to gasp before his head lulled to the side._

_            "No!" I cried.  "No! No! You can't leave me! Adonis please!" I sobbed.  I clenched my fists tightly, determined not to lose my lover.  "Hades!  Show yourself! Don't take him from me! Take me instead!" I cried out.  I repeated these words over and over again until he appeared before me.  My heart lurched but I forced myself to remain still._

_            "I'll strike a deal." He said with a grin.  "You sell your soul to me and your boyfriend here will be revived. But if your feelings for him so much as dwindle your mine." He grinned.  I was irrational with grief and I was willing sacrifice anything to save him.  I shook hands with him and an overwhelming emptiness consumed me.  I looked over at Adonis and watched as the arrow dissolved and his wound healed.  He opened his eyes and looked at me as my face lit up._

_            "Adonis" I whispered._

_            "Meg, you . . ."_

_            "Shh." I said pressing my finger to his lips.  He sat up and threw his arms around me, his touch sending chills down my spine, and my skin felt hot where he touched me._

_            The image faded and I found myself at a café by myself, as I ate lunch before I was to head over to a party where I would meet up with Adonis.  I turned around and saw him, but before I could move I saw him wrap his arms around another girl.  She was tall, blonde, thin, and rather pretty I must admit.  My heart felt as if it had been ripped from my chest.  A wave of pain rushed through my body, both physical and emotional.  My head felt as if it were going to explode as my chest contracted and I collapsed in my seat and wept uncontrollably._

            Again the image before me faded away and I was walking hand-in-hand with Herc when an arrow shot by striking him.

            "Herc no!" I shouted as I sat up sharply.  I found that my heart was being unnaturally fast, and my breathing was irregular.  I had beads of sweat on my face despite the cold of the night air.  "Ok it was just a dream." I said.  "Gods, why did I dream about Adonis?" I said aloud.  The very memories that I wanted to purge my mind of were plaguing me.  But the most distressing part of my dream was the part about Herc.  

            I knew that he was strong, but he had given up immortality for me and thus was a mortal, and his body although strong was still fragile.  I remembered how different I was before my enslavement to Hades.  I was your average girl, happy, and I had no trouble showing my emotions to those I cared about.  That was all changed during my time with Hades.   However, Herc was bringing that part in me out once again.  He was bringing out the happy and affectionate side of me that I almost never showed.   I placed my hands over my face before lying back down and falling back to sleep.

            _"Herc no!" I cried as he fell to the ground. "Herc, please, you can't leave me." I pleaded, tears flowing down my cheeks._

_            "Meg." He whispered as he brought his hand up and caressed my cheek tenderly.  "I love you so much.  You're so beautiful,  in every way possible.  I wish there was a way to tell you how grateful I am for you." He continued as desperate sobs escaped my throat.  "For every moment I was with you." He said.  "I love you." He said as his breathing all but stopped._

_            "Herc please." I sobbed as I leaned over and placed a soft kiss atop his lips.  It was quite unlike Herc to speak in such a way, but I didn't care.  I leaned my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and I felt like I had died when I could no longer hear it's soft sound._

My eyes jolted open once again.  "What's going on?" I said aloud.  I decided that I couldn't go back to sleep, in fear of what other dreams I would have and decided to walk around the villa.  It wasn't long until I stumbled across a room where the door lay partially open.  I peered inside to find Herc sleeping soundly.  I smiled to myself as I walked up beside him. I longed for his embrace, for the security I felt in his presence.  I slid into his bed and placed is arm around myself as I snuggled against his chest and decided to try and sleep again.  It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and much to my relief I had no dreams for the remainder of the night.


	5. Ponderings

To my reviewers:

Starship: Thanks for your loyalty so far ^.^ and you gave me a really good idea.  You'll have to wait and see what it is though!  And it looks like your not the only reviewer anymore

Lady Darkness:  I'm glad you liked- I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!

A/N: sorry for the long wait.  With school and all yeah, not much time to write.  But hope you enjoy nonetheless.  I'm open to any and all suggestions, constructive criticism!

            I awoke the next morning surprisingly early.  I slid out of bed, relived that Herc was still sleeping; I knew how awkward the situation would have been should he have awoken.   I made my way down the hall until I found the kitchen and grabbed an apple off a table.  I was still distressed about my dreams and I felt unsure about what they meant.  _They're just dreams get a grip.  For the last two years all you've had are nightmares and recurring memories, why should they bother you now?  _I rubbed my temples roughly and discarded the half eaten apple as I made my way into the next room where I stretched out across a couch lost in thought. 

            Memories of my past fluttered across my mind, as well as thoughts of Hercules.   _Why am I having these dreams?  Why now?  _I felt frustrated with myself and sat up to try and walk off my anger.  Once I was outside I walked by the statues until I came upon a fountain and decided to relax once more.  Something about the fountain always found a way to comfort me, and I began to feel at ease.

            "Meg." An all to familiar voice shot through my ears.  I shot up and staggered back as my gaze fell onto Hades' shadowing figure.  

            "You don't own my anymore, you can't do anything to me." I said, struggling to remain as calm as possible.

            "Oh really?"  He said as a smile spread across his face and he disappeared leaving a cloud of gray smoke behind.  It took me several seconds to react and I headed back towards the villa, suppressing the urge to run.  I stepped inside and sprawled out across one of the couches and rested my head on my arms.  _What's going on, what does he want?_ I thought.  I sighed deeply and much to my relief Hercules walked into the room.

            "Good morning." I said.

            "Good morning." He replied somewhat groggily.  He came over and sat next to me, placing a soft kiss atop my cheek.  "You want to go do something today?" He asked. 

            "Yeah, it'll be nice to get out for a day." I replied.

            "Alright, I'll go get ready, you look like your all set." He said.    He left the room and I rubbed my temples before getting to my feet.  I walked around the room, unsure of what my emotions were telling me at the moment.  Herc reentered the room, coming as a welcome disturbance to my state of mind.  

            "So where are we going?" I asked.

            "I was thinking just walking around."

            "Won't we get mobbed by your groupies?"

            "Hmm . . . that would be a problem.  Well we can just fly around on Peg." 

            "Uhh . . . well" I began.

            "What's wrong?"

            "I'm afraid of heights remember?"

            "What better way to remedy that than to face your fears?"  I was in no mood to argue so I reluctantly agreed.  He helped me onto Peg and then leapt on behind me.  The entire time I was near panicking, forcing myself to never look down.  Peg seemed to be enjoying my discomfort and only magnified my fears by nose-diving and fly back up so that I constantly felt as if I was going to fall.  I could feel Herc's arms grow closer around me.  I felt momentarily at ease until Peg dived towards the ground once more.  

            "Peg stop that already!" He shouted sensing how tense I was.  I looked and noticed that I was digging my fingernails so deeply into his skin I was nearly drawing blood.  I pulled my hands away and turned and threw my arms around him, one around his neck the other around his chest as he held me close.  I felt strangely safe in this embrace, my fear of heights momentarily forgotten.  Peg stopped trying to terrify me but I could tell that he did so reluctantly.  "You alright?" He asked me.  I pulled back enough so that I could look up into his eyes.

            "Yeah." I managed to choke out.  He laughed lightly and brushed some stray hair from my face.  I snuggled closer to him once more and closed my eyes, cherishing the feel of his arms around me and the feel of the wind against my skin.  We continued to fly around for several minutes, appreciating each other's presence.  "Herc?" I asked.

            "Yeah?"

            "How long have you known Peg?" I asked, finding my own question rather random.

            "All my life in a sense.  When I was an infant he was a gift from my father.  I was separated from my parents the same day and when I went to visit the Temple of Zeus and was told of my destiny I was reunited with him."

            "I see, so you two must be close." I said.

            "Of course, until I met you Peg and Phil were my only friends."

            "Must have been lonely sometimes." I said looking down, remembering the feeling of being an outcast.

            "Yeah, but they were what kept me going." He said.  

            "I'm glad they did." I said.  We flew back to the villa and Herc got lunch for us.  He gave me another lesson in reading and writing while we ate.  I was still distressed about my dreams I had during the night, but I masked my emotions so he wouldn't worry about me.  _It was just a dream get a grip_ I silently scolded myself.    Before we had finished Phil burst into the room shouting something, I couldn't understand him but Herc must have because he quickly leapt up, his face betraying his shock.

            "Sorry Meg! I _really_ gotta take care of this nowish!" He said with a quick kiss.  He ran out of the room and I sighed deeply before stretching out across the couch.  I heard the door open and I knew without looking who it was.

            "What the hell do you want this time?" I snapped.

            "You know what I want."

            "You just missed him, you have the worst timing you know that?" I replied, my gaze still focused on the elaborate pattern on the ceiling.

            "Well see, that was the whole point." She said.  I sat up and looked over and noticed how awkwardly close she was.

            "Whoa! There's a thing called personal space you know." I snapped and I got up and backed up several feet. "And why do you come here all the time?  Seriously you need to get out a little more and find other things to do." I said lifting an eyebrow.

            "Hercules will be mine one way or another."

            "Ok now, there is a point where obsessions become unhealthy." I explained as I shifted uncomfortably.   I noticed that she had nearly eight friends with her and I struggled to have a barrier between us.  Suddenly something in my mind clicked and I instantly recognized her.

            "Helen!" I shouted, my eyes wide with disbelief and hatred.

            "Glad to see you remember me." She sneered.

            "How could I forget." I retorted.  "Where's Adonis." I added, narrowing my eyes.

            "He's old news.  Besides, Hercules is much more worthy target and he's going to be mine so get outta my way!" She said. 

            "What makes you think that he would ever want you?" 

            "Well Adonis didn't seem to hesitate." She said as a smile spread across her face.  "Well I'm not gonna waste my time with idle chit-chat." She said.  She looked over at her friends who all charged me at once.  _Oh no not again!_ I thought.  I grabbed a small bronze statuette that was on a stand several feet from where it was and used it to try and keep her friends off of me but there were too many of them.  I felt something hit my head and I collapsed to the ground barely conscious.  _There has to be something behind this.  I knew Helen before she stole Adonis from me and she was never _this_ rash about anything. _ I thought.  I placed my hand to my head and looked at my fingers and noticed that there was blood.  I was unable to get to my feet because I was pinned to the floor.  "Let this serve as a warning." She sneered.  "Back off from Herc or next time you wont walk away so easily."  I felt the force that was holding me down relax and I remained on the floor helpless as the group left the room.

            After several minutes the dizziness wore off and I was able to stand up. I managed to make it to the washroom where I cleaned the blood from my face and saw the wound on my forehead.  I walked back to the living room, a cloth pressed to my head to prevent any further bleeding.  

            "Damn it how am I gonna explain my way out of this one?" I said aloud.  I let out an aggravated sigh realizing how serious the situation was and that I was going to have to tell Herc the truth despite what it would mean.


	6. Insomnia

I pulled the cloth back to see if the bleeding had stopped, but it had only slowed down.  I let out an aggravated sigh and slumped down, a throbbing pain searing through my head.  _Feels like I have a migraine_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes trying to block out any light from reaching my eyes.  I don't know how long it was before Hercules arrived back but it felt like hours.  

            "Meg, I'm back!" I heard him shout.  I cringed slightly as the sound pierced my ears causing my head to throb worse.

            "Hi." I mumbled quietly.

            "Meg you alright?" he asked.  I opened my eyes and watched as walked up to me and pulled the cloth back.  "Gods Meg you're hurt! What happened?" He shouted jumping back.

            "Not so loud." I muttered closing my eyes tight the light, although dim, was still causing intense pain, as was any sound that fell upon my ears.  I heard him sigh as he placed the cloth back over my wound.

            "Meg what happened?" He asked softly, and much to my relief rather quietly.  I was reluctant to tell him, knowing what it would mean if I did.  I though about lying but I knew that no good could come of that.  

            "Herc . . ." I began, opening my eyes slightly but had to close them with an aggravated sigh.  "Can you close the curtains first?" I asked.  He did so without saying anything and returned to my side.  I was able to open my eyes and look up at him, his face twisting with worry.   His fingers hovered above my wound, as if longing to brush it away, yet afraid to cause me further pain.  "You know that blonde girl who tends to break in a lot?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well she came in with some friends and umm . . . attacked me.  She hit me with something and the rest is somewhat foggy." I explained, trying to be as brief as I could, sounds still causing my head to throb.  

            "What!" Herc shouted, causing me to cringe.  "Sorry, we have to kick up security, we can't let this happen again."  He said as he brushed his fingers against my cheek.  "We should wash that wound." He said.  I made no attempt to resist and closed my eyes while he left the room to gather a wet cloth and a clean one to cover the wound.

            "Thanks." I said.    He kissed me softly and told me to get some sleep to try and get rid of my headache.  I stood up but he refused to let me walk to my room and insisted on carrying me.  He laid me down softly as I drifted in and out of a light sleep, the throbbing in my head preventing me from sleeping comfortably.  _I'm sleeping so much lately; I hope he doesn't think something is wrong. _I though to myself.  _What does it matter?  This is the first time in two years you've been able to really sleep, your just making up for all that time._    I pulled the blankets tight over myself as I finally drifted into a deep sleep.   

            _I walked around the villa looking for Hercules when I heard someone coming up behind me.  I spun around and smiled as my eyes met his, but my smile quickly faded upon noticing the expression that was twisting his features._

_            "Herc?  You alright?  You look-" I was cut off as his fingers wrapped around my throat cutting off my breath.  I clutched at his hand desperately as fear quickly gripped me in its deadly grasp.    Tears began to form in my eyes, as my vision grew blurry.  All I could think was 'why?'  I couldn't understand why Herc was attacking me so, his face showing no signs of love or guilt, only pure hatred.  My fingertips grew numb as I became dizzy.  Seconds before blacking out I felt myself hit the floor as air rushed into my lungs.  I coughed uncontrollably as I gasped for breath, still weak from the lack of air.       _

            "Herc why." I gasped.  He didn't respond but used his foot to turn me on my back.  I looked up at him as he drew his sword and I felt my stomach drop.  "Herc . . ." I said, my voice quivering.  He drew his sword up high as a smile pursed his lips.

            "No!" I shouted as my eyes shot open and I fell from the bed with a thrash.  It took me several seconds to realize that I was awake and the throbbing pain in my head only further snapped me into reality.  I placed my hand to my head and pulled it back relived that there was no blood.  I leaned my back against the wall and rested my chin on my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs hugging them close to my chest.  

            I was disturbed more than I would have thought about the dream, I knew it was only a dream but I couldn't understand why I had it.  _Get a grip it's just a stupid dream.  _  I wanted to kick myself for my childishness, for the emotions surging through me were unfamiliar and this strange fear of being betrayed by Herc took me by surprise.  I forced myself to my feet and climbed back into bed and stared at the wall for several minutes, eyes unfocused, as was my mind.  I wasn't thinking about anything, yet I wasn't in a half-conscious state either.

            I eventually drifted off to sleep, and had several more dreams, each similar to the one I had previously that night.  After waking up several times I gave up on sleeping and began to wander the halls of the villa, somewhat afraid to enter Herc's room again.  My mind was surging, all I could think about was how I had been plagued by such memories for the two years I worked for Hades before I had met Hercules.  I was thankful for the darkness that emanated the long hallways, my headache finally subsiding.  

            "Get a grip on yourself." I said aloud, my voice echoing in the silence.  I sighed once more wondering why I felt so anxious.  "He said he'd never hurt me, and I know he won't, he loves me and I love him."  I said, as if I was trying to convince myself so, although deep down I knew it to be truer than all else.  I eventually found myself at Herc's bedroom door, as if I had walked there subconsciously.  I walked in despite the nagging voice in my head and knelt down beside him.  

            He looked so peaceful in sleep, the worry I had been so often seeing in his eyes gone, every muscle relaxed, the only sound to be heard the soft rhythm of his breathing.  I smiled softly at this and ran my fingers along his face, tracing from his cheekbone down to his jaw, and finally rested my hand just below his shoulder.  I leaned over him and placed a soft kiss atop his lips, their warmth sending chills down my spine.  

"I love you." I whispered before turning to head out of his room.  I shut the door as silently as I could before continuing on my way through the villa.  A slight chill coursed through my body and I realized just how cold the villa was at night.  I gripped my arms in an attempt to warm myself and after walking for several more minutes decided that I had no other choice than to return to my room and attempt to sleep thought the rest of the night.  _Why am I so afraid of these nightmares?  I never used to dread them like this before._ I thought.  I began to grow frustrated with myself and the throbbing in my head began to increase.  I curled up onto my bed, the blankets pulled tight over my body as I drifted off into a rather poor sleep.


	7. The Media

            To my reviewers:

Starship:  good idea- that should make for a good subplot ^.^ lol again you give me a good idea!

Annie: I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short- incredibly busy .

I awoke the next morning to the feel of someone's fingers brushing along my back.  I sighed softly and turned my head so I could see Hercules a bit better.  

            "G'morning sleepy."  He said.

            "No morning, more sleep." I muttered as I slammed the pillow back over my head.

            "It's late you really should get up." Herc protested pulling the pillow from my grip.  I pulled myself up and staggered to my feet, using Herc to brace myself.  "So you feelin' better?"  He asked.

            "Hmm?"

            "You were talking in your sleep, that's why I came in.  Sounded like you were having a nightmare."

            "Oh.  Don't worry it was just a dream." I said quickly.

            "What about your head?"  

            "It's fine, just a little throbbing nothing to worry about." I explained.  

            "That's good.  I have another publicity thing today, why don't you come along? I don't want to leave you here alone, not after last time." He said, his eyes begging me to say yes.

            "That sounds good." I smiled.

            "Why don't you get dressed? I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast and we can head out."

            "Alright." I said. He kissed me quickly and left the room so I could change.  My uneasiness form the dreams had already faded.  I slipped into my normal dress and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat beside Herc.  "So what's the publicity stunt of today?" I asked.

            "Well for one, I should let everyone know who you are so they can stop barging in here, and I have to open a new store."

            "Another one?  Aren't there already at least six?" I laughed.

            "Yeah, another." He laughed also.  The cook came over and served breakfast, and I was again surprised by the meal.

            "I'm never gonna get used to this." I said with a smirk.  

            "What _did_ you eat while with Hades?" He asked.

            "Not too much really, I mean he did feed me enough to keep me alive and healthy but nothing like this!" I replied.  Herc smiled at me as we continued eating and the cook came to take our dishes.

            "You ready? Phil will probably burst in here any second."

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Three. . . two. . . one. . ." He said, and as if on cue the doors flung open and a rather flustered Phil came running into the room.

"C'mon kid you're late!" He shouted.

"Hold up Phil, Meg's comin' along."

"Good idea!  The press will love that I can see the headlines-"

"Phil she's not some publicity object."

"No time to argue now!" Phil shouted and rushed us outside onto Peg.  I was nearly shaking with nervousness before we had even left the ground.

"Meg it's ok, you're gonna be alright." Herc said attempting to reassure me, rather unsuccessfully.   The entire time I had to suppress the urge to scream whiling holding on to Herc as tightly as I could.

"Ok we're gonna cure this phobia of yours." He said after we had flown for several minutes.

"Not likely" I responded.

"We're almost there, why don't you at least try looking up." He asked. I shook my head stubbornly and I heard him sigh as he shook his head.  We arrived several minutes later, the ground looking like a living carpet of people.

"How do you deal with that everyday?" I asked as we stepped off Peg and had to run inside the building to escape the mob of girls who had made it past the guards.  "That's crazy!" I shouted as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"That's why I want them to know who you are.  So they can quit mobbing me once they realize that I'm taken." He smiled.  I smirked back at him and leaned in for a kiss as Phil burst into the room, yet again interrupting a would-be-kiss.

"Kid c'mon we're already late!  The press is already askin' me who 'the broad' is.  I sighed as Herc gripped my wrist and pulled me along as we went back outside.  A mass of men with quills and parchment were instantly upon us.  I was about to punch one of them because they wouldn't stop tapping my shoulder but Herc wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't have such freedom of movement.

"Mr. Hercules who is she?" Several voices asked at once.

"Her name is Megara, the love of my life." Herc said as he placed a tender kiss on my cheek and I felt myself blush deeply.

"So Mr. Hercules you are saying that you are no longer 'the most eligible bachelor'"? 

"Nope, I'm taken." Herc stated happily.  I leaned against his shoulder and smiled softly.  The questions flowed from there, 'where did you meet her?' and 'did you know her before you became a hero?' and other such questions.  I waited patiently by his side while they asked me several questions 'what does it feel like to be the jealousy of every girl in Greece?'  I would merely laugh and say I don't feel any different then if I was with an average guy, his fame had no effect on my feelings for him.  After the mass of interviews were over Herc signed several autographs to please the crowd and we set off back home on Peg.  
  


ok I know that this was pathetically short but ill try to have a longer chapter up soon.  Just be patient with me ^.- Review please!


	8. Deepening

Starship:  Looks like u might not be the only loyal reviewer anymore!  I hope you like      this chapter as well and I can't wait until your able to update your story.

Makia: I'm really glad you like my story and I hope that you continue to read it!  

            By the time we arrived at the villa my heart was beating out of my chest, and Herc's shoulder was slightly indented form where I had dug my fingers into his skin.

            "Sorry." 

            "It's okay, but we should work on curing this phobia of heights." He replied.

            "Trust me it won't work." I protested stubbornly.  Herc merely grinned at me and I found a smile of curiosity tugging at my lips.  "What?" 

            "Oh nothing." He said and turned to walk inside.  I placed my hands on my hips and followed him inside, knowing all too well that he had _something _planned.  Once inside I collapsed on the couch with my arm hang off the edge, my head resting on the other.   

            "Feels good to get away from your crazy fans." I said while watching him collapse onto the couch beside me.  I spun myself around so that I was resting against his thigh and his arm was draped over my abdomen.

            "Yeah, Thank the Gods I have Peg." He laughed.

            "I can only imagine what the media is going to release tomorrow with their tendency to twist everything to make it more 'interesting'" I replied.

            "Well we'll find out tomorrow when the news scroll comes"

            "Yeah" I said amidst a yawn.

            "Tired?"

            "Sorta, but it's still early, I don't know why I'm so exhausted."

            "Might have been all the excitement, why don't you just take a nap or something?" He asked.  I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep in the arms of my love, his fingers brushing along my side.

            _I walked around the darkened villa, awoken once again from my slumber.  I saw a figure approaching me from the other end of the hall and I smiled as I realized that it was Hercules._

_            "Herc!" I shouted, my voice echoing down the hall.  I winced slightly wishing I had been a little quieter. He came up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, his lips meeting mine for a passionate kiss.  He let me down but kept his arms around my waist.  Several seconds later an incredibly strong and familiar pain shot through my body.  I let out a cry as I collapsed to the floor finding my legs suddenly incapable of supporting me.  I felt like I did that day I had saved Hercules from the pillar.  I could already feel the small bit of blood pooling in my mouth._

_            "Meg!" Herc cried desperately.  The pain worsened as I struggled to respond to his desperate cries, but my efforts were in vain.  My surroundings faded away and I found myself lying on a cold stone floor, my pain having disappeared.  I shifted myself up, confused and afraid from what had happened._

_            "Nice to see you again my little Nut-Meg." A snide voice called to me, the sound coming from no specific point.  I felt the familiar fingers grip my shoulder and I spun around only to come face to face with Hades._

_            "No!" I shouted as I tried to back away but he snatched me in his grip and tried to pull me towards him.  I thrashed wildly in hopes of escape; tears of anger, confusion, and sorrow cascading down my cheeks._

"Meg!  Wake up!" Hercules cried.  I stopped moving and realized that I had been thrashing about in my sleep, and that the wound in my head was throbbing with fierce intensity.  My breathing was fast, and my heart was racing.

            "It was only a dream…" I mumbled to myself.

            "Meg, what happened?  Are you alright?" I looked up to Herc and saw the concern in his eyes.  I shifted closer as he held me closely.  I was still exhausted but I feared sleep, Hercules's presence no longer warded off my horrible nightmares. So I leaded my head against his shoulder and forced my eyes to remain open._  What's going on_ I thought to myself.  _I'm supposed to be happy, no more nightmares, no more pain, Gods why do you torment me like this?_  

            "I-I'm fine.  Just a bad dream is all." I explained.  I could sense how tense he was, and I felt guilty.   "But it's ok, you should get some sleep too, it's late." I said after I glanced outside and saw that it was dark and the stars were shining bright.  "Have you been sitting here the whole time?" I asked.

            "Yeah, I did a bit of reading.  I didn't wanna wake you. Are you sure your alright, you're still a bit shaky."  He asked.

            "Oh, I'm just a little cold." I lied, hoping to ease his worrying over me.  

            "Let me get you a blanket."  I watched him walk out of the room and I felt strangely afraid alone.  _Get a grip!  You're acting like such a child!_   Herc walked into the room a moment later and sat down next to me once more, wrapping the blanket around me.

            "What about you?" I said.

            "Nah, I'm fine." He said pulling me close to him once again.  I leaned my head against his shoulder and stared endlessly at the wall.  _I have to find out why I'm having these dreams. I'll never stop having them if I don't find out their cause._  I glanced up at Herc to notice that he had already fallen asleep.  I smiled to myself.  The throbbing in my head began to subside.

            The night seemed never ending, my sleeplessness leaving me alone with my thoughts.  Hercules' pretense calmed me, but I was afraid that I would still have my horrid nightmares.  I began to wonder if Hades had anything to do with my nightmares.  I recalled that he had said he 'still had a use' for me, and soon after I began to get these nightmares.  This also made me wonder if maybe Hercules was having nightmares also but wasn't telling me since he knew I was already having some of my own.  I didn't realize it but I had begun to fall asleep, but luckily I evaded any nightmares for the night.   I woke up the next morning to find a small note on the table.  I was able to read it with some trouble.  "Meg, be back later.  Monster loose."  My reading lessons had been going well, Herc had said I was quite the fast learner.  I stretched and rubbed my face roughly.  

            I walked into the kitchen and sat down, resting my head on my arms.  A young maid walked up to me and asked if I needed anything.

            "No I'm fine, though I could use a little company." I confessed.

            "Ok miss." She said as she sat down.

            "What's your name?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

            "Alexandra.  You're Megara right?"

            "Just call me Meg."  I replied.   I was still a bit groggy from having woken up only minutes before.

            "Before leaving Hercules had asked me to make sure that you're alright, after what happened last night." The girl explained.

            "I'm fine."  I said listlessly.  

            "I have to get back to my duties miss…umm Meg." She corrected herself.  

            "Alright." I said yawning.  The chef came over and placed some breakfast before me and I thanked him heartily, surprised that he had something ready so quick but I enjoyed it nonetheless.  After eating I placed the dishes in the sink and decided to take a walk outside.  I was much more awake and alert after eating.  I had only taken several steps into the living room when I ran into Helen.  "Not you again." I muttered.  I backed up to reenter the kitchen but someone was already blocking the door.

            "Now, this is going to end today." She sneered.  I looked around and noticed I was surrounded, and they each had a weapon of sorts in their hand.

            "You know what Herc is gonna do when he comes back!" I snapped.  I ducked and avoided the first attack, and tripped one of the girls.  Taking advantage of the new opening I leapt over and spun around quickly. 

            "He'll forget about you the moment he lays eyes on me!" She scowled.

            "If I remember right last time he saw you he kicked you out!" I retorted.  She scoffed at this and shook her head.

            "That's only because he _thinks_ he loves you.  Once he spends two minutes alone with me your whole world will fall apart.  Oh don't worry, Adonis is available now you can go back to being his little kitten." She grinned.  I was infuriated at the mention of that man's name and I had to force myself to remain calm. 

            "At least I don't need seven people to help me win a fight against _one_ person." I spat bitterly.

            "Fine then, I'll have them hang to the sides!  This is my fight anyway."  With that I threw myself at her knocking her to the ground before she knew what had happened.  She swung her arm hitting me in the back of the neck as she used her knee to throw me off of her.  I rolled the side and was on my feet in seconds.  "Bitch." 

            "What are you waiting for?"  I hissed.  With her fists clenched she lunged herself at me, and I swung my elbow up just in time to knock her back.  I took several steps back and watched as she stood up and wiped a bit of blood from her nose.

            "Here kitty kitty kitty."   She teased.  I ignored her taunts and waited for her to rush me again.  I deflected her blow and I could see her friends beginning to shift about, ready to run to the aid of their friend.   _Herc please show up soon!_ I thought.  I suddenly felt something hit my head exactly were my previous wound was and everything went black.


	9. Awake

Starship:  for the sake of making life easier her head injuries aren't gonna be TOO bad, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Makia: Glad you liked, Please continue to read!

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry, as things came into focused I realized that I wasn't sure where I was and I was in extreme pain, especially from my head.  Things remained somewhat blurry and I closed my eyes, trying to recall anything about that day, only to find that I had no recollection of anything since Hercules telling me about an appearance at one of his stores.   I could feel someone's fingers wrapped around my own and I squeezed them almost out of reflex.

            "Meg? You're awake!" I recognized the voice, although it sounded strangely distant, as if calling to me from another room.

            "What happened?" I mumbled.  My head was throbbing with each word but I ignored it, my desire to know why I was in such a state driving me.

            "I-I don't know.  I came back and you… were unconscious… bleeding really bad, the doctor didn't think you were going to make it." He said, his voice raspy, so I could tell that he had been weeping.  

            "Do you think… it might have been Helen?" I asked.

            "That's what I was thinking." He mumbled.  I closed my eyes as I was swept over by fatigue but Herc shook me awake.  "It's bad luck to fall asleep after coming out of unconsciousness like that.  Phil taught me that, First aid rule number 54!" He stated proudly.  I smiled meekly and sighed, finding that my ribs also hurt.

                     "Gods everything hurts…" I groaned.  Hercules gripped my hand tighter and I returned the gesture.  My vision finally came fully into focus and I was able to see just how red Herc's eyes were.  

                     "Can I umm get you anything?" He asked.  I shook my head slightly, struggling to fight off my urge to fall back asleep.  His free hand brushed the hair away from my forehead and placed a gentle kiss.  I tilted my head up so that his lips met mine for a soft, yet meaningful kiss.  "Gods… I'm so happy you're alive, I was so afraid I was gonna lose you again." He confessed, his eyes swelling with tears.  I smirked him and he lifted an eyebrow.

                     "I'm a big tough girl remember?  A stupid blonde bimbo isn't enough to bring me down!  She needed all her friends just to get the guts to fight me."  I said, trying to recall the last fight we had.  I wondered if the events that I couldn't remember had gone in a similar manner.  Nonetheless Hercules and I both knew that we couldn't underestimate Helen, knowing just what she was capable of.

                     "Meg, from now on when I go to fight monsters I want you to stay with Alexandria, is that alright?" He asked.  I nodded, knowing that he would never allow me to come with him after what had happened the last time I had been with him while fighting a monster.

                     "So umm who is this Alexandria anyway?" I asked.

                     "She's one of the people who work here, she loves spending time in the kitchen since she loves to cook. Sometimes she takes over for the chef if he's sick."  He said.  "Don't worry she's nice." He added.

            "That's good." I mumbled groggily.   

            "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He asked.  

            "I'm fine."  I stated simply.

            "So… where were you when umm this happened?"  I asked.

            "Some sea monster got loose again."

            "How'd it go?" I asked, trying to veer the conversation off my condition.

            "The thing was huge!  I got him though!" He said proudly, and I smiled back.  I reached my hand up and pulled him down towards me for a kiss.  He blushed brightly and I couldn't help but laugh.  I stifled a yawn as my hearing began to return to normal, my vision finally coming into full focus.  I brought my hand to my head and I could feel the cloth that was draped over my wound, and I wondered why it was throbbing so fiercely.

            "What happened?" I muttered again.

            "Something had to have hit your head, because when I came back…. It was bleeding really badly." Hercules explained again, flinching slightly.  I leaned my head to the side and closed my eyes, but Herc protested and refused to allow me to sleep.  I sighed reluctantly and forced my eyes back open.

            "Why don't you sit down?" I said, alluding to the chair several feet away.  He let go of my hand to get the chair. Once next to me again he clutched my hand, running his thumb over my fingers.  _He's so affectionate.  _I thought with a smile.  To keep me from falling asleep Hercules told me, in detail, every aspect of the battle, and I found myself listening intuitively.  Several minutes later Phil burst into the room.

            "There you are!  Look I'm glad she's alive 'an all but you're gonna be late!  You know you got anotha' grand openin' to do kid now get movin'!" he spat.

            "Not today Phil, you're gonna have to cancel." He replied simply.  _Oh boy, here it comes._

            "Are you crazy! What will the press think! Get ya ass movin' kid!" he shouted, turning bright red. 

            "Phil she's hurt! I can't just leave her!  Phil you have to understand." Herc said pleadingly.  Phil's face softened.

            "Yeah I guess. Well, extra laps tomorrow." He said before leaving the room.

            "That was easy." I said, quite surprised by Phil's calm response.

            "Long story.  Well I guess it's been long enough.  If you need to sleep I'll let you." He said.  I yawned and Herc laughed.  "I guess you're still tired.  I'll leave so you can sleep."  Herc stood up to leave but I clutched his hand tighter, and he looked at me curiously.

            "No its okay, you can stay." I said as I closed my eyes.  I fell asleep slowly to the feel of his thumb brushing along my fingers, helping to ease my mind from the severe pain.

            _I opened my eyes and looked about, noticing that I was in the garden where I had realized I was in love with Hercules.  I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and spun around to meet Herc's embrace.  He smiled brightly at me and I smiled back._

_            "There you are." He smiled.  _

_            "Where you looking for me?" I asked.    He leaned forward and kissed me.  "I'll take that as a yes?" I said.  Suddenly his grip grew more violent and I furrowed my brow.  Herc, you're hurting me." I said.  He merely gripped ever tighter as I heard a small snap and my arm fell limply by my side.  Tears built up in my eyes as I stared at him desperately.  His face suddenly returned to normal and he looked down at me mortified._

_            "Gods what have I done to you!" He shouted wrapping his arms around me softly.  I was perplexed, but returned the embrace my good arm.  I slid back and he had tears cascading down his cheeks.  "How could I ever hurt you?" He wept._

_            "Shh… it's okay." I crooned.  He suddenly gripped my broken arm once more, the hatred flashed across his face.  My heart felt like it had stopped, and the pain was beyond description as he twisted my arm.  I let out a loud cry and once he released his grip and I collapsed to the ground limply.  Again, Herc cried out in remorse and tried to hold me, but I immidiatly began to try and pry myself from his grip._

_            "No! Let go of me!"_

"Let go! Let go!" My voice echoes across the room.  I could feel a pair of arms trying to stop my thrashing but tears were flowing down my eyes as the pain in my body began to register.  "Don't touch me! Let go!" My eyes were closed tight and I was confused.  I didn't know that I had awoken, but the pain from my injuries forced me to stop moving so wildly and laid helpless on the bed, tears still flowing down my cheeks.  "Stop please…" I begged.            

            "Meg…" Herc's voice said softly.  I opened my eyes and realized that I was indeed awake, and that everything had been but a dream.   My eyes darted about and I noticed that Herc appeared hurt, his hand hovering several inches above my arm, and I broke down crying once more.

Hmm not sure if that a was a good idea, review with your HONEST opinions.  Hope you like!


	10. Reality and Dreams

            It took me several minutes to calm myself, an awkward silence hanging in the air.  I hitched myself up and wiped my eyes, unsure of what had happened.  I was shaking and looked up at Herc, flinching as he placed his hand on my arm.

            "No!" I shouted pulling my arm away.  I still was unsure if I was dreaming or awake, I had lost my sense of reality.  

            "Meg, please, tell me what's wrong."  He begged.  I wanted to throw my arms around him, embrace him, kiss him, but a part of me was afraid that he would hurt me.  I allowed myself to calm down, listening to Herc's desperate comforting voice.  I sighed, happy to finally convince myself that I was no longer dreaming.

            "Herc… I'm so sorry." I croaked.  "I just had a dream that you… tried to hurt me… it scared me that's all." I said, hugging my arms.  Herc sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand gently on my shoulder, and I threw myself into his arms.  _Damn it why am I so weak?  Why can't I just handle this like I always did, why do I need to rely on him for everything, I used to be so independent… then again… I've never had someone offer to take care of me so I needed to be independent. _ I thought to myself.  

            "It's okay, everything will be okay, you know Ill never hurt you, but even after you woke up you were so scared, what happened?"

"I didn't know I was awake. . ." I confessed

"You know that I would never truly hurt you." Herc said, apparently hurt at my irrational fears.  

"I'm sorry…" was all I could manage to say, but I was exhausted, still wracked with pain and I fell asleep nearly instantly.  I awoke the next morning still in Herc's arms, the soft rhythm of his breathing the only disturbance to the strange silence.  I sighed and let myself go limp, in worse pain than I had been the previous night.  I groaned slightly and brought my fingers to my head, touching my wound lightly and pulled my hand away painfully.   I drifted in and out of sleep for nearly an hour before Hercules finally awoke.  

            "Morning." I said.

            "Mmm… sleep." He muttered.  I smirked and tapped him on the forehead.  

            "You woke me up now I wake you up, get outta bed you big lug." I laughed.

            "Fine" He mumbled and sat up, causing me to fall to the floor rather ungracefully. "Ah! I forgot you were there Meg! Sorry!" He yelped and helped me back up.

            "Graceful wonderboy" I said as I collapsed painfully back onto the bed.

            "You alright?"  I nodded and let my arm hand off the edge of the bed.  

            "I'm fine." I struggled to get myself back onto my feet, using Herc to stabilize myself.  Once I gained my composure I attempted to walk across the room, and managed to with much trouble, but once reaching the doorway I had to lean against the wall.   Herc walked over and tried to help me, but I insisted that I was fine.

            "You're not fine.  You got a nasty hit on the head and wouldn't be surprised if you broke a rib or something."       

            "Really I can handle it."  

            "Now isn't the time to be stubborn now let me help you." Herc insisted.  I sighed and let him support me, although I insisted that I could still walk.

            "It's ok… you don't need to carry me." I replied.  I laced my arm around his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me to the den although he was supporting me to the point he might as well have carried me there.  I sat down on the couch, having a bit of trouble breathing and clutched my ribs.  I gave in to my body's urges and stretched out along the couch, unable to find a comfortable position.  Herc sat by my head and began to massage my shoulders.  I sighed happily and smiled.  "I gotta admit… that feels so good." 

            "I'm glad." Herc laughed.  I shifted closer to Herc, enjoying the feel of his fingers nimbly massaging my shoulders.  

            "Hey kid, stop with the masseuse and make with the hero!  The minataur got out of the labyrinth again!" Phil shouted bursting into the room.  Herc let out a frustrated sigh and asked Phil to fetch Alexandria.

            "I'll be back as soon as I can Meg." Herc said, placing his hand on my cheek before placing a soft kiss atop my lips and rushing out of the room.    A young girl, who appeared to be about my age, entered the room and sat in the chair adjacent to where I was.

            "Hi, I'm Meg." I began.

            "I know, we met, that nasty bump on the head probably made you forget."  She said.  "My name is Alexandria.  But you can call me Alex if you wish."

            "I guess we should get to know each other.  I ain't going anywhere anytime soon." I laughed.    She merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  

            "Not much about me, I just clean up a bit around the place and if the cook is sick I take his place."  She explained.  

            "And…" I said with a smirk, knowing all too well by the gleam in her eyes that she had feelings for the cook.  

            "And what?"

            "Don't play dumb, I know you like him."  Upon hearing this she blushed brightly. "I knew it!" I said, and tried to sit up but collapsed when my arms gave way.

            "You should rest miss… I mean Meg." She said pulling her knees up to her chest.

            "So… have you told him about how you feel?"  As I expected Alex shook her head.    "Why not?" 

            "I'm afraid to, I don't think he feels that way about me."

            "Opportunity knocks but once." I said.  "Herc and I told each other how we felt and now look. You have nothing to lose." I tried to assure her, but she stubbornly shook her head.  

            "I'm… well… too shy." She confessed.

            "At least go talk to him." I protested.  "No harm in that."

            "I do talk to him.  I just can't tell him how I feel.  I'm surprised I even told you."  She said meekly, darting her eyes to the other side of the room.  She took a deep breath and stood up.  "Fine… I'll talk to him."  She left the room, both of us forgetting the reason she was asked to watch over me.  I buried my face into the cushions of the couch I was lying down on, but I was forced to roll onto my back because of my ribs.  I heard a door open and I looked towards the kitchen expecting to see Alex, but I quickly came to realize who it really was.  

            "Shit" I muttered and tried to sit myself up as Helen approached.

            "Hey there kitty, had a little accident?" She sneered.

            "Where are your little followers?" I snapped, furrowing my brow as a wave of pain shot through my body.  She wrapped her fingers around my throat and had me pinned down before I could even see her move.  I let out a choked gasp as I clawed at her hands.

            "Well I don't need them" I managed to punch the side of her face hard enough to knock her off me.  I felt embarrassed that I was going to have to call for Alex's help but before I could say anything Helen sprang upon me.  Luckily I heard another door open, followed by a shocked scream.

            "Jason! Jason!" Alex cried, tugging at the man by her side, but he didn't hesitate to pull Helen off me, and pin her against the wall roughly while Alex ran to my side.  I struggled to suppress myself from coughing due to the pain that it caused me.  With Alex's help I managed to sit up.  

            "Who are you?" Jason snapped.

            "You have no need to know!" Helen hissed.  Jason scowled and dragged her to the door and threw her, quite literally, out the door.  He walked back over and stood beside Alex.

            "You alright ma'am?" He asked.

            "Call me Meg, and yes I'm fine."

            "I'm Jason." He smiled, extending his hand.  I accepted it warmly and collapsed back on the couch.

            "I used to know a man named Jason, you look nothing like him though." I stated simply.  "We umm probably shouldn't tell Hercules about this, he's worried enough as it is I don't want to over stress him."  The other two nodded and sat down in one of the chairs near where I was sitting.    We talked for several hours, Jason went to fetch us lunch at one point.  I wasn't sure how much time passed before Hercules finally arrived back.   I staggered to my feet and tried to walk over to him but he ran up and caught me just as I collapsed.  _Damn this venerability! _I thought bitterly.  

            "Welcome home wonderboy." Isaid, pulling myself back onto my feet.

            "You shouldn't be up…" He said tenderly.

            "I'm fine." Herc sighed and knew that he would never win the argument.

            "I have to wash up, wait for me here," He continued as he placed me back onto the couch.  I watched him leave the room, cursing myself because I was so helpless.

            "You two make the cutest couple." Alex said with a smile.  Jason laughed also and voiced his agreement.  I couldn't help but blush.

            "Thanks."  We continued to talk, and after a short while passed Hercules joined us.  By the end of the night Jason had managed to get Alex onto her lap, and I on Hercules's.  I never thought I could be so happy, and as I fell asleep that night I wasn't plagued by dreams.  


	11. Revealed

            The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and before I knew it Herc and I were asleep.  As custom, I slept in my own room as he slept in his.   Although I fell asleep rather quickly I awoke in short time.  I sighed deeply and laid across the bed with one arm under my pillow and the other hung limply over the edge of the bed.   The door was opened slightly, and a dim bar of light illuminated form the hallway, which was lighted by candles, placed along the hall every several feet.   I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the ceiling, never before having noticed the elaborate pattern that traced about the ceiling.  

            I came to realize that it was hopeless for me to try back asleep, and I decided to go for a walk despite the risks I would be taking.  The villa seemed oddly quiet that night, the sound of my bare footsteps echoed through out the halls.  I was still in severe pain, and I used the wall for support, making frequent stops to rest.   It was rather warm and humid, causing me to feel uncomfortable in the thick fabric my dress.  I figured that some fresh air would do me good, and the breeze would feel refreshing.

            Outside the air felt much cooler, and the light breeze felt good as it played with my hair.  I hugged my arms lightly as I made my way around the garden, smiling to myself with the memories that it triggered.  I looked to my left upon hearing a strange sound, and stumbled back with what I saw.

            "Hades!" I snapped as bitterly as I could manage.  I sat back against the bench and folded my arms across my chest.  He merely smiled at me as Helen appeared by his side.  _Shit, I'll never be able to out run her in the condition I'm in! And with Hades helping her this isn't good.  Damn it I should have known that Hades was behind all these attacks!_  "What are you doing here?" I spat.  

            "Why Meg, I see you've made friends with my new sugar!" Hades sneered, grinning seductively at Helen.  

            "Miss me so much you decided to get yourself a lowly little whore?" I hissed, as I placed my hands on my hips.  

            "So rude!" Hades said, weaving his smoky arms about me.  I waved them off and stepped back.

            "You don't own me, you can't touch me anymore! Besides, you have this little slut who can tend to your little desires.  Isn't that right kitty?" I mocked.  

            "Why you bitch!" Helen screamed as she lunged herself at me.  In her fury she put herself as a disadvantage, and by merely leaning to the side she crashed into the stone bench rather ungracefully.  "How dare you!"

            "Not so strong without your little friends now are we?"  I laughed.   Hades seemed to be entertained by our scuffle and I snapped my head to look at him.  "And _you!_ You always have to have someone do your dirty work for you! You're too weak to do anything yourself! You can't touch me so you send your little slut for you!  I'm sure you her _payment_ is very rewarding!" I hissed as I staggered to my feet.  _What the hell am I doing? They're going to kill me!_  I was still too weak to run and knew there was little I could do.   Hades blew up into flames, and I could feel the heat from where I was standing.

            "You're one to talk Meggie-pooh. I send you out just to find his weakness and now look! And don't even try to say that you haven't-"

            "You never learn do you?" I snapped back.  I knew Hades sick way of thinking and decided it best to try and escape.  As I turned to leave Helen dug her fingers into my shoulder and spun me around.  I lifted my arms to block her blow but due fully fell to the floor, for my legs were still incapable of supporting me.  _Not good_

            "Can't take me on when I'm myself, you have to attack me when I'm already down?" I sneered.  "Pathetic little whore." 

            "I'll show you!" She hissed as she dived at me.  I fell back and clutched at her wrists, struggling to pry her hands away from my neck.  I knew that unconsciousness was coming, but as if by some miracle she let go of me.  I blinked as things came back into focus and saw Jason holding Helen several inches off the ground, tossing her to the ground several feet away.

            "Stay away from here." He said simply as he helped me to my feet.  "Let's get you back inside." He said.  I nodded but insisted that I could walk.  He let go of me but remained close by to catch me each time I stumbled.  I walked inside the darkened villa and made my way back to my room.  

            "Thanks.  Don't tell Herc about this okay? I don't want him to worry."

            "Alright.  But if it happens again I'll have to tell him."  He explained

            "Don't worry it won't."  I said simply as I staggered over to my bed and collapsed onto it, spending the rest of my sleepless night lying on my back thinking about what happened.  Left alone with my thoughts I stared endlessly at the ceiling, my eyes not focusing on anything in particular, my mind rushing to understand the situation I was in.  _I'm going to have to tell Herc about this at one point, I can't keep lying. _ I thought.  I sighed and rolled onto my side, watching the door when I noticed it opened slowly and Hercules was standing in the doorway.  "Wonderboy?" I asked.  

            "Couldn't sleep." He said as he made his way over to me.  "I heard you walking down the hall earlier."

            "The great hero unable to sleep?" I laughed and let out a mocked gasp.  "So he _does _have a weakness." I grinned.  I sat up so he could sit on the edge of the bed, and I used the headpiece to rest my back against.  

            "Even I have trouble sleeping sometimes.  What has you up?"

            "Nothing really, just couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk." I explained.

            "In your condition?"

            "I was fine." I replied quickly.  "You worry too much."  I sank back down on the bed, still feeling too hot to sleep comfortably.  I rolled onto my back and looked up at Herc who was resting at the edge of the bed.  He slid closer to me and slid his arm around my waist.  I felt it was too hot to be so close but I was too exhausted to resist.  It was strange, my body was exhausted yet my mind refused to allow me to sleep.  

            "Well you can barely walk so of course I'm gonna worry." He tried to explain.

            "Oh go back to sleep you big ox." I laughed.  

            "Alright alright." He said with a mock pout.  I shook my head and sighed, hitting him playfully on the arm.  He leaned over me and placed a quick kiss atop my lips before leaving, and I slumped back against the pillow and spend the remainder of my sleepless night staring at the door.  

            Morning came slowly and I barely had the energy to drag myself out of bed, but managed to make it to the den nonetheless.  My mind was still plagued by what had happened the night before, and I wanted all the more to kill Helen.  The room was empty except for Alex tending to a potted plant in the far wall of the room, and I assumed Herc must have been sleeping.  I let go of what I had been using to support myself and fell onto the couch, moving onto my back to be more comfortable.

            "Relax Alex! It's still early." I called.  The girl looked at me, then back at her plant before coming over to sit in the chair.   "Why are you up so early? It can't be much later than dawn." I said.

            "I'm a morning person I guess.  I'm always up this early.  I like it because I get to watch the sunrise before I start working, It's very beautiful."

            "I'm sure, I love watching the sunset when I have the chance." 

            "So, you umm do you have a hobby?" She asked meekly, as she started to play with her fingers.

            "Not really, I mean Herc is teaching me to read but that's about it."  I stated.  I didn't feel much like talking at the time, I was still exhausted and wanted to sleep.   I rubbed my face roughly, barely paying attention to what Alex was saying.  Jason appeared soon after to ask what we wanted for breakfast and I told him I wasn't hungry.  Alex offered to help him cook and I couldn't help but smile.  

            "Good Morning Meg." I heard from the doorway.  I sat up and smiled as Herc came over and sat on the chair.  

            "Mornin' Wonderboy.  Sleep okay my little insomniac?"  I said.  He nodded happily and I stretched back out along the couch.  Herc promptly came over and sat by my head again, and began rubbing my shoulders.  "You really know how to make someone feel good." I sighed as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers nimbly rubbing my neck and shoulders.  We had been alone for barely five minutes when Hermes appeared in a cloud of blue smoke. I screamed in surprise and jolted up, never before having had a God materialize several feet from me.

            "Hey Babe, got a message from the Big Man, he wants to see you."  He explained.

            "Uhh… thanks Hermes." Herc stammered, apparently embarrassed to have had him appear at such an awkward moment.  As quickly as he appeared the blue deity disappeared. 

            "So are you gonna go?" I asked.

            "Not right now." He smiled, lifting me onto his lap.  I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my face close to his so our noses were nearly touching.

            "Finally a moment alone, and that little blue imp pops up." I began.  "Lets take advantage of this." I smirked as I placed my lips against his.  Herc returned the kiss with as much emotion, but less than three seconds later Hermes appeared again and I pulled away with an embarrassed gasp, my face turning bright red.

            "Hermes!" Herc shouted.

            "Sorry babe forgot to tell you.  He wants to see you, like nowish."  Herc sighed and rubbed his forehead roughly.

            "Fine I'll go, but can you give us a moment without popping in? I thought Phil was bad…"

            "No prob' babe."  He said and disappeared in a flash.  

            "Looks like I have to go." He explained.  "Why don't you come along?"

            "Umm and meet _Zeus?_ Umm… well _normal_ people are hard enough to please but a GOD? And the top God at that? I'll pass."  I said, losing my normally bravado shell.

            "I'm not leaving you behind now come on." He said stubbornly, picking me up.

            "Okay okay, but I can walk on my own." I protested.

            "You hush, it's just to the stable where Peg is."  He said and carried me out of the room.

            "You're just as stubborn as I am!" I laughed as he put me onto Peg and climbed on behind me.


	12. Twisted

                        I clung to Herc desperately; I had still not adjusted myself to riding bareback on a flying stallion.  Herc sighed and shook his head, but decided it was best not to try and convince me that I was safe.  I knew that I was, Herc would never let me fall but the height made me nervous nonetheless.  I don't know how long we were flying for, but it seemed like a relatively long time.  I had only been the temple of Zeus once in my life, when I was but a little girl.  It was soon after my parents died and my aunt decided she didn't want to care for me.  I went to ask for someone who would care for me, and treat my like I meant something. I started to doze off after only ten minutes, but I was relieved that I was able to start falling asleep.

                        _I was half asleep on the couch when Herc came up to me, a strange gleam in his eyes._

_                        "Meg I need to talk to you." He said, kneading his fingers nervously.  I sat up and tilted my head curiously._

_                        "What about?"  _

_                        "Well . . . I . . . things aren't working.  I think we need to see other people; there are so many women out there I can't narrow myself down to the first one I ever got to know besides Cassandra from high school.  I want to see what's out there." He explained.  I felt as if my heart had completely stopped, and I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly._

_                        "Herc. . . that's not funny." I stammered_

_                        "I'm not joking that's why."  I had never seen him so serious before, and it tore me apart to look into his eyes and see the empty expression._

_                        "But. . . I thought that you. . . I thought we. . . why?" I asked, trying to fight the tears coming to my eyes.  I tore my gaze away from his so that he couldn't see the teary glaze that was quickly forming.  I hugged my arms and although he was standing right before me in the room I missed the feel of his arms around me, holding me close as he buried his face into my hair and whispered vows of happiness and love.  I missed the feel of his lips pressed against mine, the warmth I felt in his presence.  _

_                        "You have to understand."_

_                        "What's to understand? You told me you would never hurt me! You promised! Tell me _why_ you're doing this!" I sobbed, losing control over myself.  _

"Meg wake up, we're here." Herc whispered, shaking me slightly.  I jumped awake, somewhat startled.  I rubbed my eyes and followed him inside, slightly distressed over my dream but overall I decided not to worry about it.  We walked inside and I still found the statue of Zeus stunning with its unnatural size. "Stay here I'll try not to take long." He explained.  I leaned against the wall and sank down as Peg laid down next to me.  

            I had never before seen how Herc contacted his father, and watched with much curiosity.  A large gust of wind blew throughout the temple and I placed my hands on my head to keep my hair in place.  I watched as the torches lit and the great statue came to life.  I let out a startled gasp and inched back, my heart pounding with fear. I felt Peg sudden nudge my back and I looked behind me and noticed that I had almost fallen in a small pool of water.

            "Thanks Peg." I whispered before turning my attention once more back to the great statue.  His faced moved slowly, with some trouble, like someone just waking up from a long nap, but soon his movements became graceful and flowed like water though the rivers.  

            I rested my head against the wall and listened as Zeus spoke to Herc, my heart racing and my body trembling with each word he said.  Only once before had I felt so inferior, which was the day I stood on Mount Olympus where all the Gods were to welcome Hercules into immortality, only to have him give it up.  _For me_ I thought with an inward smile.  

            "Son, it is time we had this talk." Zeus began.  "You are still young, and the most desired man in all of Greece, you shouldn't limit yourself to _one_ girl! An you have never slept with her, why even stay with her?"

            "Father!  I love her!" Hercules snapped.  My attention was instantly grabbed, and my anger rising.  _How dare he say that. . . what am I saying, he's the leader of the Gods I can't think like that. . ._

            "A petty emotion.  Son you can have as many girls as you want, and any girl that you want. No one can resist you! You're the famous Hercules! The son of Zeus!" 

            "Father I can't do that."

            "Son, I want you on mount Olympus! And Hera is jealous that you are so loyal to this first woman you've ever kissed, and I have had more women then I can count!  If you want to live the life of a mortal live it as fully as you can!  That petty woman can easily be replaced with countless more!"

            "No father!" Hercules retorted.  "I love her, you don't know what true love is!  You know very well what I'm willing to do for her, and her for me! How can I betray her like that?"

            "She saved another man's life before and he left her, then she found you. She can find another person and you can have all the women in the world! Things even out!" Zeus persisted.  My mind swarmed at this, all the memories of how Adonis had betrayed me rushed through my mind, and my heart felt as if it was going to shatter with the fear that Herc would do the same.  _Don't let this happen!  He promised!_

            "Herc don't listen to him!" I interjected, getting to my feet and rushing to his side. 

            "Meg I'm not leaving you." He tried to assure me.

            "Stay out of this mortal." Zeus stated, but then looked at me with a strange gleam in his eyes.

            "No! I won't stand by while you try to turn him into what every other man has become! You should be proud that he's so loyal." I screamed, utterly forgetting just who I was standing before.  

            "I'm sure Adonis will take you back now go and stop burdening my son!" Zeus boomed.  I stepped back slightly but kept my head high.

            "She's not a burden father! I love her!" Hercules shouted, coming up behind me and pulling me close against him.

 "You'll see it my way soon enough." Zeus roared, and with another crash of lightning the statue went still leaving us alone in the darkness.  We stood silent for several moments, Herc running his fingers through my hair.  Pegasus came over and nuzzled his friend, and tried to signal us that he wanted to go home. Herc placed me on his back and we were on our way home.  I couldn't get what happened out of my mind, and what I had dreamt about.  _Is this just a coincidence?  It has to be. . .  nothing in my other dreams has come true, this can't mean anything. _

"Don't worry Meg, I'm never going to leave you, I promise." Herc whispered, breaking the silence had had hung between us.  

            "I know." I whispered back, although deep down I wasn't sure.  I couldn't understand why so much was happening to me.  Hercules was the only good thing to ever enter my life; ever since a child I had only faced tragedy and loss.  If I lost Herc I would have nothing left, I'd have no reason to live; I'd just another empty shell with no purpose.    I leaned my head against Herc's chest, at that time I just needed to feel close to him.  As if in silent understanding he tightened his embrace and buried his lips in my hair.

            "I promise." He whispered once more. _Damn it why am I so reliant? I've lost my independence . . . I know I need him but why am I so weak without him? I want to believe he'll never leave me but I don't know . . . Adonis had promised he'd always be true and he left.  What if Herc does the same? I don't think I'd be able to handle that . . . Gods I love him so much, why do they want to torture me so?_

We arrived back at the villa and Herc helped me inside.  In my hysteria back at the temple my mind had numbed all pain, but now it hit me with full force.  I was in so state of mind to resist Herc's help, and I didn't want to leave his side for the remainder of the day.

"Lets do something for breakfast, I'm sure Alexandria and Jason will be more than happy to join us." I suggested.

"That sounds good.  Ill be right back, if something happens _scream_ ok? Don't try to handle it like you are now." He insisted.  I laughed lightly and shook my head in amusement.

"Fine wonderboy, whatever you say." I relented.  It only took several minutes before Jason joined us and explained that Alex volunteered to cook.  Herc sat down next to me and after Alex had finished with breakfast she and joined Jason.  The rest of the day continued no differently than any other, Herc and I were fortunate enough that Phil never came bursting in and that we had the entire day to ourselves.  

"Meg you alright, you look a bit pale?" Herc asked suddenly, a few hours after we had eaten dinner.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." I lied.  A slight chill coursed through my body and I realized that I wasn't feeling very well.  

"You should get some sleep."

"I guess your right.  But it's still early."

"Just lie down for a bit then okay?" I nodded and stretched out along the couch, and I felt Herc pull a blanket over me and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.  

            _"Some promises can't be kept." Herc tried to explain to me, but the tears were flowing in relentless streams and I had lost my calm composure, exposing how weak I was without him by my side._

_            "How can you do this!  After all that we went through! After what I did. . . and you sacrificed immortality for me! Don't I mean anything to you anymore? I thought you loved me Herc."  I wept._

_            "My father was right, I can't limit myself to the first woman I thought I loved.  You made a large sacrifice for someone before, and you were able to get over it when he left you.  You'll be able to get over this." He said, rather emotionlessly.  My heart was wrenching at the lack of emotion I saw in his face, my mind was flooded with memories and I completely deteriorated.  _

_            "Why. . ." I whispered._

_            "You know why Meg."  He explained.  _

_            "Then kill me! I have no other reason to live! You were all I had!  If you leave me then you take away everything!  I have nothing to live for!  **Kill **me! It makes no difference!" I screamed, I had nothing to live for and I knew that.  I had no family and no place to go.  Herc took a step towards and pinned me roughly against the divan._

_            "Don't tempt me." He snapped.  _

I shot awake with beads of sweat pouring down my face, but yet I was shivering.  I was still lying on the couch where I had fallen asleep and Herc was curled up in the chair.  I wrapped the blanket around myself tightly and tried to go back to sleep bu tmy haunting nightmare was tearing me apart.  _That wont happen, it's just a dream, just about today that's all. _ I tried to convince myself, but I couldn't help but wonder why I had the dream before the fight that Herc and Zeus had.

"Calm down, you saw how Herc reacted, there's nothing to worry about."  I finally managed to convince myself that I was being foolish and I slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

"Meg, you awake?" A soft voice called.  I pried my eyes opened and gazed up at Herc and I realized just how cold I was.

"I'm so cold." I muttered.

"You must be sick, let's get you something hot to eat." He offered.  I sat myself up and clutched the blanket tightly.

"Wait." I said.  Herc sat down next to me and I leaned against him.  "I want to talk about what happened yesterday morning."  I began.  Just then Hermes appeared suddenly as he did before, and I shouted in surprise.

"Hermes! Stop that, can't you knock or something first?" Herc said.

"Sorry babe.  Zeus just told me to come down here to check on his son.  

"Tell him I'm not leaving Meg and that's that!" Herc snapped bitterly.

"No need to be hostile babe, don't kill the messenger for like bringing bad news." Hermes explained, adjusting his tinted glasses.

"Sorry.  Give him my little 'message' then will ya? And Give us some privacy! Between you and Phil we're lucky we have a moment alone." Herc sighed.  The blue deity left us at last and Herc looked at me apologetically.  "Sorry about that, now you said you wanted to talk about yesterday? Meg you know I would never hurt you like that, he just wants me to be more like him, and he hates it when Hera gets jealous.  We must be destined for each other if she's jealous of our loyalty to each other." Herc explained to me, kissing me lightly on the neck. 

"You're right, I shouldn't be so uptight." I replied, although deep down I was still troubled.


	13. Not Alone

            Morning came and I awoke to find I was alone; Alex curled up fast asleep nearby and another note on the table.  I sighed and brushed it away, not bothering to read it.  I was still struggling to learn, it had been a few days since my last lesson and I felt as if I was forgetting what I had already learned.  I figured that the blow to my head didn't help much either. 

            Although I still wasn't feeling well my injuries seemed to be healing and I made my way over the kitchen with ease.  I sat down at the table and placed my chin on my hands, longing for Herc to be by my side.  _I can stand to be by myself, why do I feel so depressed when I'm not with him?_

            "Something wrong?" Jason asked, placing a plate of pita bread before me.

            "Thanks but I'm not really hungry." I said, nudging the plate slightly. 

            "Did something happen between you and Hercules?" He asked, almost hesitantly as if afraid of what I would say.

            "No, I'm fine really I just woke up so I'm still a bit tired." I tried to explain. 

            "Alex still in there?"

            "Yeah, dead asleep.  Why did she fall asleep in the den?"

            "Hercules asked her to, because he had to leave.  Some centaur was wrecking downtown Athens." He responded casually.  I nodded meekly and sat up, stretching backwards over the chair to crack my back.  The serenity of the morning was shattered when a loud scream emanated from the den, and Jason and I burst in to find Alex unconscious on the ground, Helen standing over her. 

            "Alex!" Jason wailed, running to the side of his newfound love.

            "You bitch!" I hissed, and momentarily forgetting how weak I was I rushed her.   It only took seconds for Jason to join the struggle and pull me off of her and tore her to her feet with violent force, scaring even me. 

            "What do you want with us?" he roared, and I noticed with a curious glance that Helen looked as if she was afraid. 

            "Don't act so stupid!" She spat back, forcing a mischievous grin. 

            "Whore!  I never want to see you around here again! I'll kill you I swear! I will _kill_ you!" He screamed, throwing her to the ground, and she immediately scrambled to her feet.

            "This isn't the last you've heard from me Jason." She said calmly.

            "How do you know my name?" He said, approaching her.  She turned and ran out of the villa, Jason catching her just shy of the door.  He pinned her against the wall by her throat.  I turned from the scene and scrambled to Alex's side, scanning over her body until my eyes fell upon a wound in her side, and a growing bruise on her head.

            "Jason forget about her! Alex needs help umm _nowish._" I hollered.  Jason shoved Helen roughly out the door running to Alex's side, nearly pushing me away so he could inspect her wound.  Tears began to form in his eyes as he stared her desperately, unknowing of what to do.

            "Look that wound isn't deep just stop the bleeding and she'll be fine! Go get a cloth, anything! Hurry!" He scurried out of the room and returned within seconds.  I placed the cloth over the wound and urged him to apply pressure, and told him not to worry about hurting her stopping the bleeding was crucial.  "She's unconscious from that bump on her head, we can't do anything about that."

            "How do you know this stuff?" He asked curiously.

            "Umm experience I guess." I said quickly, too distracted to think about other things.  "Gods Herc, where are you when I need you!" I cursed aloud.  Slowly, we managed to stop the bleeding and her breathing returned to normal.  We had laid her carefully onto the couch and I walked about outside to get some fresh air but Jason refused to leave her side.  "This is getting ridiculous." I muttered.  "I have to tell Herc . . . it was different when she only attacked me but now she's hurting Alex, and she has nothing to do with this.  I have to tell him, I can't let any other innocent people get hurt."  I continued.  As I settled down my pain returned, and I began to shiver with cold.  "Damn this!"

            I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed it when Herc arrived until I felt a pair of strong familiar arms engulf me.  I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, leaning back against my wonderboy, knowing that it was him without having to turn around.  I snapped back into reality, and spun around quickly.

            "Oh Herc thank the Gods your back!  Alex was hurt! I'll explain later but just look at her! You had to have been hurt at one point, there has to be something you can do." I said in a rushed voice.  Hercules looked at me confused and I started to push against his shoulders. "Go!" I urged.  He spun around and ran into the room, nearly stumbling over himself.  I followed him inside and he leaned urged Jason to let him take care of things.

            "That's not deep at all, you've stopped the bleeding at least.  That bump on her head thought might have umm hurt." Herc stammered, oddly distressed.   "Just let her rest, take her to her bedroom and if she wakes up don't let her go back to sleep." He explained.  Jason nodded and left the room silently, gingerly carrying the wounded Alex from the room. 

            "Meg" Herc said quietly, walking over to me and placing his arms around me.  We stood in silence for several second, and I was rather confused by his behavior. 

            "Herc what's wrong?" I asked.  He paused for a moment to wrap his cape over my shoulders, and I welcomed the warmth as small as it may have been, and then he held me against him once more. 

            "Meg that could have been you, lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood.  I could have lost you today!" He said, pulling me tightly against his chest, nearly crushing my ribs. 

            "Herc." I gasped, lighting hitting his shoulder.  "Wonderboy!" I gasped again as he tightened his embrace.  "Bicep boy- Meg can't breathe." I said, straining for breath.  He looked at me, his face burning bright as he let go and let me back down on the floor. 

            "Sorry." He said meekly.  I smiled at him to try and lighten the mood, and laced my arms around his neck.

            "So there _are_ downsides to being a demi-god besides having whacked out relatives." I laughed.  "Speaking of which, I'm surprised Hermes or Phil haven't come bursting in!" I laughed again, shaking my head.  I grinned at him and Herc looked at me as if he was confused, and I shook my head with a sly grin and kissed him lightly. 

            "Well, I … uhh …" He stammered.  I raised an eyebrow at Herc's strange behavior, but passed it off as nothing and leaned in to kiss him once more when I heard a strange whistle and opened my eyes to see Hermes floating not several inches from us.

            "Hermes!" I gasped in surprise, pulling back and I could feel my cheeks burning intensely.  "Will you stop that!"

            "Sorry Babe-"

            "Lemme guess, you're here because 'the big man' wants me and Herc to split apart?"

            " 'Fraid so babe." Hermes sighed.  "Well I got like a few hours of free time, what are you two cats up to?" 

            "We were-"

            "Just hanging out." I interjected.  Hermes fluttered over to a chair and promptly sat down, kicking off his winged sandals.  "Man it feels good to get those babies off." He said with a joyful moan, moving his toes about.  Herc and I sat down together on the couch and Hermes glanced over at us.

            "I don't know why Zeus wants to sacrifice your happiness babe." He began, shaking his head.  "Aphrodite and Ares think its wrong too.  Like, don't listen to him man.  He's just jealous 'cause his son could get a woman as just a mortal and he can't keep his own wife happy." Hermes laughed.  "I mean-"

            "Hermes, erm these are my parents, I don't wanna know about their masquerades together." Herc explained as he brushed brightly.  I couldn't help but stifle a laugh and Herc pulled me playfully onto his lap.

            "Oh that's funny?" He grinned, tickling my stomach.

            "Stop it!" I laughed, squirming helplessly knowing he was too strong for me to get away.  Hermes laughed at the sight, and I knew that he would never side with Zeus.  I felt comforted by this, although the thought still irked me.  Herc finally let me go and I thumped him playfully on the shoulder.  "You big ox!" I teased. 

            "Moo!" He hollered, I shook my head and laughed,

            "You're nuts."

            "You mean he-" Hermes began.

            "Don't say it Hermes!" I interrupted, trying to keep the conversation as clean as possible.  Herc stared at me, oblivious to what Hermes had just said.

            "What?"

            "Nothing wonder boy."  I sighed.  _He's so naive its cute, I'm so lucky to have him.  _I sighed and leaned against Herc's shoulder shivering slightly.  "We should check in on Alex." I said.  I glanced over at Hermes who was snuggled up comfortably in the chair.  "Hermes, could you see to it that Alex recovers for me?  Think of it as a favor for Herc is Zeus asks." I said.

            "No prob' babe."  Hermes replied.  "Just like, let me relax 'kay?"

            "Of course, you're always running around." Herc said interjected.  "Just make sure that nothing bad happens to her, I don't think Jason could take it."  Herc said softly, and I could tell by the gleam in his eyes he was remembering all too well how it feels to lose someone you care about.

            "Anything for my favorite Demi-God." Hermes said.  I coughed playfully "And like you too of course." He added quickly.    I laughed and nodded my approval.

            "We should still check on her Herc." I repeated. 

            "Yeah."  He stood up and helped me to my feet, keeping his cape draped over my shoulders.  "We'll be back in a few Hermes."

            " 'Kay babe." Hermes replied and watched us as we left the room to check on our wounded friend.


	14. Unplanned Visits

Starship: Here's a tribute to you, thanks for your loyalty and all the help you've given me with my story! (Don't worry this is NOT the last chapter, just thought I'd say thanks and give you the credit you deserve for your suggestions!)

"Alex?" I peered my head through the door. I was relieved to find her conscious with a bandage around her abdomen. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine. I can't remember what happened very well though." She replied, knitting her eyebrows in thought. Jason was by her side holding her hand, and I debated on leaving them alone when Phil appeared behind us and began screaming at Hercules. I shook my head and sighed as he apologized, running towards the stables for Pegasus. I sank down onto a chair and banged the back of my head on the wall. A slight chill coursed through my body, reminding me of my illness."With that nanny goat of his I'm lucky if I spend five minutes with him." I sighed. I looked back up and noticed that they were staring at the odd scene that had happened in just a few seconds and I couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed expressions on their faces. "So um Alex, you don't remember anything?""Just some blonde girl looking for someone. I don't remember who or anything." She explained, seemingly disappointed in herself."It was Helen, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, that weirdo who likes to just go on a rampage? Can't we just shoot her with an arrow or something? Hercules is strong, sick him after her," Alex said, Jason nodding in agreement.

"You know that Boy Scout would never strike a woman." I laughed.

  
"Hmm, true. Well that won't stop you and me right?"

"Hell no. Once I'm back to normal that bitch is going down." I muttered bitterly. I hated feeling so vulnerable, but I knew that I would never be able to fight Helen in the state I was in. "Besides, I don't think we should tell him. You've seen how protective he is, I don't want to worry him."" Well I don't think we have a choice."" Then _you_ tell him." I said, slightly hostile. Both were quiet for several seconds, Jason finally breaking the silence." Alright. I will." He sighed."Alright." I said. I felt nervous about him telling Herc about Helen, for I knew that Herc would approach me about the issue and I would have to tell him about the frequent attacks and have to explain why I never told him. _How am I going to talk my way out of this one? _I thought. "I want to go for a walk." I said aloud."You have to stay here remember?" I sat down reluctantly and rested my chin on my hand.   
"I feel like I'm under house arrest." I mumbled."You don't' want to be attacked again do you?"" That's not my point. I just don't want to be cooped up all day, it does get somewhat boring after a while.""Then try-""Stop arguing already!" Alex interrupted, causing Jason and I to look at her, rather stunned at her sudden outburst."I'm going for a walk." I repeated, and left the room despite their protests. Before I had gotten halfway down the hallway I felt someone come up behind me, and grab me, holding my arms firmly by my side. "Let me go!" I screamed, as they dragged me back to the room I had just left and dropped me rather ungracefully back to the floor. I spun around and looked up at Jason and a rather shocked Alex."You could have been a little nicer about that." I muttered as I brushed myself off and leaned against the wall."Jason why don't you guard the door? I need to talk to Meg anyway." Alex said meekly. Jason shrugged and left the room without much argument, although I could tell he was reluctant to leave Alex for longer than a few minutes."So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked."Is it just me or is Jason acting a little weird about all this? I mean I never heard him talking about hurting people like that before. Kind of scares me.""He's just trying to protect you is all." I explained."That's the same reason Herc won't let you go anywhere alone." She replied."You're right." I sighed. "So, how are you feeling? For real.""Sore but otherwise fine. I mean of course my side hurts… a lot… but other than that I'm fine."

"That's good." I smiled. "I hope Herc gets back soon . . . I really need to talk to him about this little problem, with Helen and all . . ." I began. "I don't really want to, but I have to now, I mean if she's hurting you now it's different." I ambled off.

"I, well, umm. . . I'll be fine. If you don't want to tell him, don't do it because of me."

"I have to, I can't just ignore the fact she's broadened her target range." She sighed and shook her head at my stubbornness.

"It's up to you. But I'm so tired . . . is it safe for me to sleep yet?"

"Herc is the health expert but I would assume so." I shrugged. I turned to leave the room and allow her to sleep, the moment I walked through the doors Jason was anxious to burst back in.

"I'm not leaving you behind now, every time you're alone something bad happens now come on." He insisted, pulling me rather ungracefully by my arm. I reluctantly sank down against the wall, wishing I didn't have to stay with Alex and Jason every time Herc had to leave. I needed some time to myself, just to be alone and think about things. I sighed and rested my chin on my arms, longing for Herc to return home as I watched how Jason was tenderly brushing Alex's cheek as she slept peacefully.

It wasn't long until Jason began to grow drowsy himself and fell asleep with his head resting on his arms on Alex's back. A flash of blue crossed my eyes as Hermes materialized, startling me as I let out a gasp.

"Hermes!" I whispered, hoping not to wake Alex.

"Sorry babe. You seemed like kinda' lonely and I like thought I would drop by." He explained, tilting his head slightly.

"Thanks but I'm fine." I insisted, feeling immensely inferior to the blue deity floating before me without Hercules anywhere near by.

"I like just wanna' make sure you're alright. Don't like lie to me babe, I've been watchin' humans for years and like I can see through their lies." I retracted slightly at this comment, and sighed deeply not wanting to admit my feelings, yet at the same time I was almost afraid not to.

"I . . . uhh . . ." I stammered, unsure of how to respond.

"Don't like feel so awkward babe, I'm not gonna hurt you." He tried to assure me. I looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"Alright. I just feel lonely when Herc is away, and every time he does go off to fight or something I have to stay with those two. I never just get some alone time." I admitted.

"Well talk to him 'bout that babe."

"I should." I sighed. "Thanks Hermes." I said, unsure of exactly what I was thanking him for. He lifted his glasses as a gesture of parting and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "I should go for a walk but if something happens . . . I don't want to worry Herc more than he already is." I whispered to myself. The battle raged though my head for nearly an hour when I heard the door open and I glanced up to see Herc standing in the doorway smiling brightly at me. I smirked back and leapt up to my feet, throwing myself into his arms. "Welcome home"

"I missed you." He teased.

"You were gone for barely two hours!" I laughed, but I realized that in that short time I had missed him as well. _Have I really lost that much of my Independence?_

"I know. Oh! I stopped to see my parents, well my earth parents, and I was thinking that I should take you to meet them. Don't worry; they aren't like my real dad. They're much more welcoming." He smiled. I kissed him lightly and rested my head against his chest.

"Sounds great. When would you wanna go?"

"I'm not doing anything tonight, so let's go now." He suggested, I raised my eyebrows in surprise and stifled a laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"Alright." I agreed. Herc's smile brightened and he seemed ecstatic that I wanted to meet his earthly parents. He lead me to the stable, half running like an excited child. I stopped short at the stable door, and stubbornly refused to get on Pegasus.

"You'll never get over this fear if you don't face it!" Herc pleaded with me.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Well you leave me no choice." He said, stepping closer to me and clasping my arms by my side.

"Don't you dare," I threatened. He merely grinned at me as he lifted me and planted me on Peg's back, and had him take off before I had time to react. "You little-"

"Oh hush, admit it, this isn't so bad." He laughed.

"Once we get onto the ground again you're dead Wonderboy!" He laughed and held me tightly.

"It's better than walking isn't it?"

"Fine. But you owe me one of those great shoulder massages of yours." I grinned.

"Sounds like a deal to me." He replied. I smiled and turned my head, kissing the base of his neck before snuggling up against his chest listening to the soft rhythm of his heart.


	15. A Night of Firsts

            I clung to Pegasus's mane tightly, my eyes shut tight to stop myself from looking down.  Hercules laughed lightly and pulled me back up against his chest, forcing me to let go of my death grip on Pegasus's mane. 

            "Oh you find this funny?" I choked.

            "So much for the 'big tough girl' you can't even ride a flying horse!" He teased.

            "It's not like many exist wonderboy!" I retorted. "And are we almost there?  Any longer and you're gonna need some heavy-duty upholstery cleaner." I lurched.

            "You're nervous aren't you?" He asked suddenly. 

            "No, not at all." I lied.

            "I don't even need to look at you to tell you're lying.  I told you before; they're not uptight like my real mother and father.  You ran into them before already remember?  We came down from Olympus and I ran up to them."  He tried to explain.  Despite his reassurances I still couldn't help the nagging doubt tugging at the back of my mind.

            "You're too good at that." I mumbled.

            "Everything will be fine, they'll totally love you." He tried to assure me, and kissed the top of my head lightly.   I smiled to myself and allowed myself to relax, struggling to ignore my fear of heights.  "You met them once, well sort of.  That day when we got off Olympus, they seemed happy when they saw you. Everything will go fine"

            "I hope so."  I said nervously.  We arrived within an hour and I smiled to myself at the quaint little house, with a solid gold chariot decorating the yard as an old donkey grazed upon the grass.    Pegasus landed roughly, nearly throwing me off his back purposely.

            "Peg!" Herc scolded, but the winged steed neighed innocently.  I sighed and shook my head, and nervously took my place by Herc's side.  I hovered back slightly went we reached the door, as Herc knocked enthusiastically.    "Meg it's okay." He laughed.  The door opened and the man I recognized as Herc's father opened the door.

            "Ah! Son!" He laughed happily, embracing his son who dwarfed his father. 

            "Pop!  Is Mom home?"  Herc asked

            "Yes of course." He laughed.  He urged us in, and Herc and me sat down in the den, and I took my place by his side.  When his parents reentered the room I saw them glance at me and Herc smiled brightly.

            "Mom, Pop, this is Megara." He said happily.

            "Hello Megara!"  His mother chimed cheerfully, walking over and embracing me suddenly, and I laughed lightly as the warm welcome.

            "Just call me Meg." I replied.  I received as warm a welcome from Herc's father as well.  My worries disappeared instantly, and Herc seemed to have noticed my shift in mood.  The small house seemed so warm and comfortable despite its small size.  I wanted to lean against Herc, but I forced myself to stay as I was so I wouldn't seem improper and make a bad impression.

            "Are you going to be our new daughter?" His father asked lightheartedly.  I blushed brightly, never before having thought about the prospect of marriage.  Herc and I glanced at each other for a moment, and I noticed that his face was as red as mine.

            "It's umm a little early for that, but I hope so one day." Herc said, smiling brightly at me.  I smiled back and we held our gaze for a moment before he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

            "She's very beautiful!  You sure know how to pick 'em son!"  As red as I thought my cheeks were, I felt them blushing further. 

            "And kind, smart, and loving to boot!" Herc chimed.  I never thought my cheeks could glow so brightly.  Herc's parents laughed lightly and sat down across from us.

            "I wish I knew you were stopping by, I would have made something." His mother apologized.

            "Oh it's fine."   Herc replied.

            "So how did two meet?"

            "It's kind of a long story." He began.

            "We'll we do have all night son."

            "Well, it all began soon after I left home."  Herc began.  We all listened as he told the take of his finding the temple of Zeus, and his training by Phil.  I had never heard this part of his story before, so it was as new to me as his parents.  "On our way to Thebes I heard a scream, and Phil recognized it as a 'D.I.D, Damsel In Distress' so we flew down to investigate."

            "I wasn't screaming!" I quickly protested.  "And I _could_ have taken care of that brute on my own." I explained, placing my hands on my hips.

            "I don't doubt that but do you seriously think I was going to let you try and do that on your own?" He asked. I thumped him on the shoulder, and he continued with his story.  "Well after that we went to Thebes, and it was that day Meg told me about the boys in the gorge and I fought the hydra, which ended up being the spark to my career."  I was thankful he left out the part of my alliance with Hades.  "Then came the best and worst night of my life." He began, I noticed he tensed slightly and I couldn't help but find myself doing the same.  He told the tale of his deal with Hades, again leaving out my enslavement, and merely explained he was too stubborn to listen to me to make up for why he battled the Cyclops.    "Just as I was about to be killed, she . . . she saved my life at the cost of her own." He said, his voice a mingle of pride and pain.

            "But how is that possible?" Herc's mother interjected.

            "Let me finish.  She pushed me out of the way of a falling column, and it landed on her."  We both cringed at the memory of that moment.  He carried on about leaving me in Phil's care, and his battle with the titans, and finally of his deal with Hades.

            "Oh! I see.  Well, I guess being a demi-God has more advantages that you thought!" She laughed.  "I'm so proud of you son!"  She said happily, hugging him tightly, and I found it amusing how the woman appeared dwarfed beside her son. 

            A crack of thunder outside caught out attentions, and Herc's mother scampered to the window. 

            "Well! You're not riding that flying horse back home in that storm, and it'll be nice to have you and your lovely friend spend the night!" She beamed happily.

            "Sorry we don't have an extra room, our house is pretty small." His father added.

            "I've offered you a thousand times to buy you a bigger house!"

            "Its small but we still love this place." They answered almost simultaneously.

            "So, what are we going to do about sleeping?  All you have is a kitchen-dining room and two bedrooms." Herc asked.

            "It seems you two will have to share a room.  But remember the house is so small that if-"

            "Father!" Herc interrupted, embarrassed by the implication, but I couldn't help but laugh.

            "Don't worry, he's too much of a boy scout and I have my morals." I smirked.  Herc and I had never truly fallen asleep together, only when I fell asleep crying in his arms or that night I was awoken with horrible nightmares. I had to strain to prevent myself from staring at Herc lovingly at the prospect of falling asleep held in his protective embrace. 

            "I guess we don't have much of a choice." Herc added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  We both knew that it was slightly improper for an unmarried couple to sleep together, but we had no intentions of doing more. 

            "I should start cooking dinner now." Herc's mother said as she walked over to the stove.  Herc, his father, and I continued to talk all the while, and I couldn't help but tease Herc a little, but he quickly picked up on it and teased me back.  After we all ate I was reminded of my illness by a chill that surged through my body and I felt suddenly cold.

            "You should sleep now Meg." Herc said softly.

            "I'm fine." I protested.

            "Stop being stubborn, the only way to get better is to go to sleep."

            "Really, I'll be fine." Herc relented and we carried on with our conversations for nearly two hours, but all the while I began to feel increasingly worse.

            "You look really pale, you should really go to bed now." Herc said, his voice reflecting his concern.   At that point I was too tired to protest and stood up to leave the room, but I quickly fell back and Herc caught me.  "I'll go with her.  Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." He said.  His parents wished us goodnight and Herc helped me to his old bedroom. 

            I collapsed immediately onto the bed, feeling too cold and achy to stand for much longer.  Herc lay down behind me, wrapping his arms about me holding me close, for the bed was too small for us to have much space to ourselves.  I had no protests but smiled contently to myself as I felt the soft rhythm of Herc's breath against my neck, and his arms wrapped about me.

            "Feel better soon, I hate seeing you like this." He whispered to me. 

            "It's just a cold I'll be fine." I whispered.  I was still shivering in his arms, despite the blanket pulled over us.  Herc sat up a moment, and left the room.  He returned with another blanket, which he wrapped tightly about me before pulling me once more into his loving embrace.  "I love you." I whispered, before finally drifting off to sleep.  For the first time in over two years I slept peacefully, my night filled with pleasant dreams. 


	16. Kemper

Here's a little note to my reviewers:

Starship:  Don't worry; she's not as paranoid now that she's met them. Keep up the loyalty!! And update your fic soon please J

Colorguardbaby23:  I'm glad that you've been reading . I hope you become as loyal as starship! 

Nessi:  There's a reason she's always sleeping and don't worry Hades hasn't disappeared yet, they'll be more of him I can promise you that!  Sorry I cant help you with beyblade though.

Deramis: Thanks for the tip! I'll avoid movie-plot summaries in the future.  The visit the parents has to do more with building Herc and Meg's relationship to a higher level.  But don't worry there will be more of Helen.

On with the story!

When I awoke I felt much colder than I had the night before, Hercules had already awoken, but was still lying by my side.

            "Good morning" He smiled "How are you feeling?"

            "I'm fine, it's just a silly cold." I replied, pulling the blanket tighter about my shoulders.  He leaned over and placed his hand over my forehead and I quickly batted it away.  "Cut it out I'm fine." I protested.

            "Stop being stubborn.  Even if it is just a cold I'm going to take care of you.  That doesn't make you weak Meg." He explained. I relented, knowing that in this matter he was going to be just as stubborn as I would be.  To avoid arguing with him I admitted that he was right.  He pulled me closer to him and I welcomed the warmth, and I could tell that he was trying to stop my shivering.  I couldn't understand why I was so cold or why I had gotten so sick, but I couldn't help but enjoy how insistent wonderboy was to take care of me.   He attempted to place a hand over my forehead again and I didn't bother to stop him.  "You're burning up!" He exclaimed.       

            "That would explain why I feel so cold then." I mumbled.

            "We should head home then, you're only getting worse." He explained. 

            "Alright." I replied as I attempted to stand up, but Herc quickly protested and insisted on carrying me.

            "I can still walk wonderboy!"

            "You can but you won't" he smirked as he lifted me into his arms, still wrapped tightly in the blanket.  We saw his parents in the next room and said goodbye, as Herc apologized for taking their blanket.

            "Oh don't be silly son!  If you need it by all means take it.  I'll be glad to make a new one.  It'll give me something to do when the housework is done and dinner is made." Herc's mother smiled. 

            "Thank you."  We left for home and were greeted by a rather angry Phil.

            "Calm down goat boy!  We're barely in the door and you're already screaming at him! 

            "You're bringing yourself higher and higher on my list sister!  One of these days I swear!" He hissed.  Herc clamped his hand over my mouth to stop me from retorting and I twisted my head around to break from his grip, but as always he was too strong for me.  Herc rarely used force on me, usually only when he wanted to stop me from saying something or charging after someone. 

            "Sorry Phil, but you know how my mother is, she wouldn't let us leave during that storm last night." Herc attempted to explain.  Phil sighed and told him to set me down and hurry up to his appointment with a man who was again having trouble with his stables.  I sighed and rolled my eyes as Herc ran into the kitchen to get Alex and Jason again, and promptly left after a quick goodbye kiss. 

            Alex walked into the room followed closely by Jason, both sitting down on one of the chairs.  I slumped down and rested my head on the arm of the chair, frustrated on Herc's insistence on having me babysat every time he left to do something. 

            "So, how did it go?" Alex asked in attempt to break the awkward silence.

            "Really well!  His parents were a lot nicer than I was expecting." I smiled.

            "That's good."

            "How was your day?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach.  I could tell that I was beginning to lose my voice.

            "It was good." She said meekly.  "Just cleaned up around the villa and we took a walk." I looked up at Jason, surprised by his odd silence.

            "You okay Jason?" I asked.

            "Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine.  Just a little tired.  That blonde chick appeared last night so I stayed up all night to make sure she didn't come back so I'm a little tired.

            "That was really brave of you Jason!"  I exclaimed, inwardly surprised that Helen would dare to appear again.  "Seems we both have someone to protect us, eh Alex?" I laughed.  She nodded with a bright smile and glanced over at Jason.  I had noticed over the past two weeks they were growing closer by the day, much like Herc and I were.  We chatted for several hours, laughing with each other's stories, talking about our childhoods and most embarrassing moments. 

            It was nearly dust when an exhausted and weary Hercules arrived home, his face smiling bright.

            "Welcome home." I smiled.  Alex and Jason left the room to give us some privacy.

            "I have a surprise for you." He grinned.  I raised an eyebrow as he opened the door a little more and a hyper young puppy came scampering through the door, skidding from the lack of treading.  I laughed at the sight, beaming with happiness.

            "Oh Herc! It's so cute!" I shouted, leaping up from where I was and kneeled on the floor to call the puppy, which came running up to me in a clumsy effort.  "What's its name?" I asked.

            "He doesn't have one yet.  I got him so he can keep guard, that way Jason won't have to keep watching over you when I leave because I know how much that bothers you.  He's only a puppy now but this breed grows quickly.  So, what do you want to call him?" Herc asked.

            "Oh Herc, you're too sweet.  I've always loved the name Kemper, when I was young it was my friend's name.  He was from somewhere far away, I never knew where.  He moved back there when I was still very young." I explained.

            "Kemper is a good name." Herc smiled.  I got up and threw my arms around Herc in thanks, the blanket slipping off my shoulders.  After setting me down he promptly picked it back up and wrapped it around my shoulders, and I looked over to find Kemper running around the room excitedly.   "He sure seems to like it here." Herc laughed.

            "What kind of dog is he?" I asked.

            "Domesticated wolf, my father's friend has been raising them for years.  He says they make very good guard dogs, and are the most loyal animal there is.  You should sleep now."

            "Herc stop it.  All I've been doing lately is sleeping.  I don't think it'll kill me to stay up past dusk!" I protested.  Herc sighed and quit before we started the familiar argument.  "Jason told me that Helen showed up again last night." I said suddenly.  I knew there was no use in hiding the truth about her frequent visits anymore now that Alex's safety was now at risk.  "What are we going to do about her?  I think she's with Hades or something." I explained, although I didn't let on that I had run into him only several days before.

            "We'll figure something out." Herc said, trying to hide his frustration and guilt.  He looked down at me and touched my forehead gently.  "At least that cut on your forehead is healing… does it hurt?" He asked, furrowing his brow slightly. 

            "It's healing fine and no it doesn't hurt." I said, smirking at him in reassurance.  "Stop fretting so much, you need to relax.  Kemper came scampering over to us, barely able to stop himself from sliding across the room, hitting the wall lightly.  "Awe, come here." I crooned, bending over to pick him up.  He immediately began to try and lick my face and I couldn't help but laugh.

            "He likes you." Herc laughed.

            "He has more energy then you do!" I laughed.  "And you can be like a little kid who ate half a pound of sugar!"  Herc batted my arm slightly and I laughed happily.  Herc leaned towards me for a quick kiss, and I playfully pulled him closer to me, weary of Kemper.  I could feel Herc chuckle lightly as he pulled me towards him.  "Herc!  Careful for the puppy."  I said.  He let me go and I placed Kemper on the floor and shook my head and laughed as he scampered around the room, skidding about.  "Now, where were we?" I grinned.

            Suddenly, the door swung open violently behind us, and we both jumped back quite startled.  Helen stood in the doorway, a strange grin pursing her lips.  Herc pushed me behind him and drew his sword, although I knew he would want to avoid being forced to use it.

            "What do you want?" He snapped.  Before he could react Helen moved with unnatural speed and a slender blade pierced Herc's shoulder.  His hand lost its grip on his sword and he spun around nervously, pulling me tightly against his chest.  He caught her by the corner of his eye and with a movement almost as swift as hers he caught her arm and twisted it to force her to let go of the knife.  "What are you doing here!" He shouted.

            "Let go!" She wined.

            "Not until you tell me why you've been tormenting us!" Herc spat bitterly.

            "I was sent!" She yelped, and Herc let go of her arm.  Before either of us could react she sprinted though the open door.  Herc moved to go after her but I quickly stopped him.

            "Herc don't!  You're hurt and quite obviously something is making her stronger than the average person.  Did you see how fast she moved?  Now, let me look at that." I said as calmly as I could manage. 

            "But what if she comes back?" He protested.

            "Then get her then. Just let her go." I pleaded.  I silently prayed he would buy my excuse. I knew that if he had caught Helen Hades would quite obviously try and get back what he considers his 'property', and Hades was the last problem I would wish to encounter. 


	17. Painful Encounter

Sorry for the long delay, here's the update i promised. sorry if the format is messed up, we havent finished loading all hte programs onto our computer since we purged it (damn viruses!) so i have to use wordpad. It has no spellcheck or anything of that sort so if there's small spelling/grammer errors bear with me. oh, and juuuuust in case someone doesnt know, a thingy in the middle of a page means a time lapse, usually several hours

Starship: Thanks for the review- i hope to see an update soon for you as well!

colorguardbaby: Glad you liked- seems like everyone agrees the puppy thing was a good idea! Keep reading . and thanks! im feeling much better now that im outta that damn cast and the splint and ect.

nessi: Don't worry he WILL appear, but i cant throw him in randomly, there IS a method to my madness ;) So i promise you he will show up soon. also, he's a hard character to work with so i dont like to use him too frequently

magistrix: I'm glad you enjoy the mystery and the dream stuff. About the myth- im making zeus more of what he was in the myth than the movie and same with hera. otherwise it would be too picture-perfect. besides- physco zeus is more fun to work with :-P

deramis: Again, WELCOME HOME! i finally have my computer back so i should be online more often now. im glad you liked kemper and i cant wait to continue our little RP. and update your story soon please :) and thanks- my hand is feeling great .

chibiusaxoxo: thanks for your review- and confused is good since meg is very confused and its told from her POV. Like i said to nessi- i WILL put hades in soon, its just difficult for me to work with him cuz im not sarcastic and witty as him lol but dont worry he's still gonna be in there.

GjMIUvR-01: thanks for the review and im glad you like the suspense! happy helen in the show pissed me off! that blonde bimbo with the jerk all day has GOT to have SOME effect on her! and you too- thanks for the get-well! I LOVE writing so don't expect me to stop ;) I have an account on fictionpress if you ever want to read my fantasy story.

wow, i got a lot of reviews this time! thanks everyone! And especially starship, deramis, and colorguardbaby23 for continuing loyalty! Anywho, on with the story! Oh and i can NOT spell greek mythology words/names for the life of me so please be easy on me :)

I pulled Herc's cape off and moved the cloth so i could better see the wound.

"It's a scrat- OW! Don't touch it!" He yelped as i used a cloth to wipe away some of the blood.

"I thought it was just a scratch?" I asked. "Now hold still, she got you pretty good. Unless you want it to get infected I have to clean it."

"Uh Meg you're kinda forgetting that im a demi-god and-"

"And that you went into the river styx i know. But I'm not taking any chances!" I explained. I began to clean the wound despite Herc's stubborn protests when i felt something brush against my leg. I looked down, and saw that Kemper was prancing about our feet before scampering off again in a clumsy jumble.

"It'll heal fine. Remember Achile's?" Herc said in another attempt to ebb my concern.

"And he still died. Hush up and quit trying to stop me. All i have is a silly little cold and you won't even let me walk across a room!" I added. Herc relented and walked over to a chair and slumped down while i continued to clean his shoulder. "There is no way that is going to heal all by itself! You're lucky you're not bleeding worse wonderboy." I placed the bloody cloth in the small bowl of water i had also retreived when i got the cloth, and rinsed it out before continuing.

"Is it just me or is it half the times we try to kiss someone interupts!" Herc sighed. I couldn't help but laugh, and voiced my agreement. When i finished cleaning his shoulder I moved to put the bowl and soiled cloth away but Herc pushed me back down again the couch and insisted i rest. I watched as he left the room and called for Kemper, and to my amazement he came.

"You're a smart little boy!" I smiled, as he began to lick my face, his paws fidgeting in his energetic state. I rubbed behind his ears and Herc came back in and sat down beside me, and showered Kemper with affection. I laughed and Herc looked up at me.

"Aww, aw we jeawous?" He asked, using a baby voice. He reached over and began to pet my head like a dog and I batted him away playfully.

"Wonderboy!" I yelped as he continued to stroke my head, fussing up my hair. He quickly began to tickle my stomache and I laughed, begging him to stop, batting at his hands. "You're crazy!" I laughed, but he suddenly retracted with a short cry of pain and held his shoulder. I sat up and looked up at him guiltily. "Is there anything you can do to hold it together- like sew it or something?" I asked.

"Actually Phil taught me that wounds can be 'stitched' kinda where you sew the skin in a special way. He knows how to do it, get him in here." I nodded and moved to stand up but Herc used his good arm to push me back down. "Actually I'll get him." After nearly an hour Phil had stitched only half of Herc's shoulder, most of the time was spent trying not to stab the needle into the wound with all his fidgeting,

"Wonderboy calm down or he'll never get this done!" I sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"But Meg-"

"_Please _Herc, just for once let me take a walkwithout worrying. I'll be fine! If something happens I'll call for you ok?"Herc sighed, but quickly shouted in pain. I shook my head and walked outside. I knew most likely i would run into Hades, and as much as i feared that a part of me wanted to run into him so i could ask him what he wanted. I knew that Hades could not harm me directly, for he no longer owned my soul.

As i had expected, i had only been wandering through the garden for ten minutes before finding myself at the familiar statue, still melted from Hades appearenced. I folded my arms and looked up at the hot-headed God and narrowed my eyes, straining to swallow my intense fear.

"What do you want." I spat bitterly.

"Meg! How rude! How do you know I didn't just wanna say hi eh? But anyway badaboom I'm here and you're demanding! Not a smart idea my sweet deluded little girl!"

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR 'SWEET DELUDED LITTLE' WHATEVER! I don't belong to you anymore and I'm sick of your pet names! Tell me why the hell you're sending that bitch after me and Herc! Leave us alone damnit!" I screamed, though my voice sounded little more than a croak at that point.

"Calm down! I thought that I was the one who's head was on fire! Now my little chickie-poo, I have a deal for you."

"Stop calling me yours! And I'll never strike a deal with you ever! You can't do anything to Herc so you have nothing to hold against me!" I hissed.

"Y'know your being so rude." Hades gasped in mock-hurt. "All i was gonna say was-"

"I don't care!" I screamed. Hades was growing impatient with me, and exploded into bright white-hot flames, the sudden burst of heat knocked me off my feet. When i was his slave it was as if his flames never truley burned me no matter how hot they had felt, but now my arm reddened slightly as i used it to sheild my face. I wanted desperatly to just run back to the villa, back into Herc's arms where i would be safe and happy. But I had to know why Hades was tormenting me. I knew it was revenge but his games were growing tiresome, i wanted to know what he wanted.

"Well since you ain't gonna take my deal I'll leave. Sweet dreams, my little sweet deluded child." He smiled and dissapeared. I was left alone in the garden once more, and as the shock wore off my arm began to hurt. I walked to the fountain not ten paces away and placed my arm in the cooling water, sighing with releif. I laid across the edge as i let my arm soak, resing my head on my other arm.

I'm not sure how long i spent there but after a short while I sat up and shook the excess water from my arm, drying it with the hem of my dress. I headed back towards the villa to find that Herc wasn't in the den, but Phil was still there.

"The kid had some appointment to go to with some rich guy in Sparta. Last time i went to that city i was chased 'round so I stayed back. He told me to find ya in the garden but I kinda knew ya'd wanna be left alone." He said. He didn't seem angry with me, and I had found that even though he grew angy with me at times he had a new respect for me.

"Thanks" i replied simply.

"So what happened?" He asked. I looked at him curiously as I sank down into a chair, and he tilted his head to signal my arm.

"Oh this? Nothing. Just tripped." I lied.

"I ain't stupid. Countless years a' trainin' Heroes I know injuries, thats a burn kid now spill it."

"I told you its nothing. No big deal, its just a little red. Look, it's not even blistering!" I explained. Phil shrugged it off as he promptly sat down on the floor and began to pluck out the mud and other stuff from the space in his hooves. I grinaced that he wouldn't have the curtosy to do that outside, but I ignored him and decided to practice my writing. It had been a while since my last lesson and I wanted to make sure I wasn't forgetting what i had learned. After a short while i walked into the kitchen to find Jason preparing a meal, and Alex was tidying up.

"Hi Meg" She said happily and came over to me.

"Hi Alex." I replied. "You're always working so hard. You too Jason! Why don't you relax for a bit?"

"This is my job." Alex replied meekly.

"I'm sure Herc won't kill you for relaxing once in a while! Besides I need someone to chat with for a while." i explaned. Alex wasn't the most talkative person I knew, but i enjoyed talking to her anyway.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. I sighed and sat down at the table.

"Helen attacked again. But this time she got Herc. When will this ever end." I didn't want to reveal to much about how I was feeling, I was sure that if I did Alex would think I was crazy or something. I rested my chin on my hands, still tired and the pain from my injuries hasn't fully retreated. I felt somewhat lonely, I didn't want to tell anyone about my feelings because I didn't want to get them involved in this mess.

"It'll be okay. Herc is fine and you seem ok." She said. I noticed that Alex was a lot more shy when I was alone with her than when she was with Jason.

"There's just too much..." I confessed. As much as i wanted to keep my emotions bridled I couldn't keep them to myself for too long. I didn't want Herc to worry over me more than he already did. I had a war raging inside of me and I didn't know what to do. "Zeus is begging Herc to abandon me, Hades keeps sending Helen to attack us, I'm still sick, and Helen is even going after you! When am I going to be allowed to have my 'happily ever after'! When are the Gods going to stop tormenting me! Anything good that enters my life is taken from me..." I croaked, half weeping. My voice was starting to fade more and a chill coursed through my body. Alex placed a hand on my shoulder, stoking lightly to try and comfort me.

"Everything will be alright. Hercules won't let anything bad happen to you, or me and Jason. And I'm sure he'll never leave you no matter Zeus says." She said. I nodded meekly, and buried my face in my arms.

(because i cant use microsoft word the time lapse symbol wont work so the next paragraph is several hours later)

"Meg?" Herc asked softly as he peered into my room. I had stretched out onto the bed and was half asleep. I was too tired to respond and I heard his footsteps as he came over to sit on the end of my bed. He kissed my cheek lightly and left the room.

_I opened my eyes and stretched, sliding off my bed and walking out into the hallway. A terrified little boy came running up to me, his arms outstretched._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" he wailed. I held my arms out and pulled my son close to me as he attempted to tell me what had terrified him so. "Mommy! D-daddy, he-he-he-he" He begain, stuttering in his sobs. "He hurt brothers! He's mad mommy please calm daddy down!" He continued to weep. I looked up and saw Herc storming down the hall, a bloody sword in hand._


	18. A Message

Since I took so long for the last update I decided to give you an extra chapter! Hope you like! Since I'm a hopeless romantic i figured it was time for a fluffy chapter :-P

I shot awake, shivering slightly as i tugged the blanket closer about my body. _Damn it! Why the hell can't I be left in peace _I cursed. I looked up and noticed that Kemper was fast asleep at the foot of my bed and I smiled softly.

"At least one of us can sleep." I sighed. I rested my chin on my knees unsure of what to do. A part of me refused to sleep, but my body and mind were exhausted. "They're just stupid meaningless nightmares! He'll never hurt me. . . he promised he wouldn't. Oh what am I rambling about like a silly child!" I scolded myself and laid back down, hugging the blankets tightly. My voice had all but gone and I felt colder than ever. I stared endlessly at the wall until I finally drifted back to sleep. Several times throughout the night I awoke in a cold sweat from my nightmares, each different from the last. I glanced out the window and noticed that dawn was approaching and decided to give up on sleeping. I stetched and changed into a clean dress before making my way through the villa to explore a bit.

I stumbled upon Herc's room once more and I stood in the doorway debating on whether or not i should enter. I smiled to myself as i watched him sleep, he always seemed so peaceful and content. I felt a tinge of guilt, for I knew that the reason he always seemed so sad and worried was for my sake. As much as I loved him I felt like I was causing him a lot of pain. I wanted to just stay and watch him sleep all morning but I was already feeling weak enough to collapse from the sort time i had been standing. I shook my head to wave off the lightheadedness and made my way to the den. I laid down on the couch and rested my head against a pillow, folding one arm under it and the other hung limply over the edge. Kemper came following me after a few minutes and began licking my hand and pawing at the side of the couch excitedly until i picked him up. I placed him on my lap and fidgeted in circles, licking my face, arms, and hands as he failed to ebb his excitement.

"Good morning." a groggy voice mumbled. I turned around and smiled at Herc.

"You always wake up just after I do." I laughed. He sat down next to me and Kemper leapt up to lick his face, startling him in his groggy daze.

"Ok I'm up!" He yelped and put the hyper pup onto the floor and laughed as he scampered across the floor, sliding into every chair, table, and wall he came near. After a short pause Herc looked at me and playfully flicked my nose. I turned my head and let out a whimper as he lifted me up and placed me on his lap. "How are you feelin today?" He asked.

"Better" I lied. I felt bad about lying but I didn't want to make him any more worrysome than he already was. He seemed happy with my answer and hugged my tightly.

"Good." He laughed.

"It's so early." I noted.

"The sunrise is always beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you." Herc said softly as he tucked a bit of hair behind my ear. I smiled, and we stared into eachother's eyes for a moment before leaning towards eachother for a kiss. Just before our lips met I heard a light whistling sound and jerked back to find Hermes hovering not four feet away from us. "Hermes!" I snapped. "You have the worst timing!"

"Like, sorry babe but this is important. Zeus sent me here, like rush priority. He totally wants to see you nowish babe." He explained.

"Why does your father hate me so much." I whispered to Herc. He held me closer to him but ignored my question.

"When does he wanna see me?" Herc half sighed, roughing his forehead roughly with one hand.

"Sorry babe, but I didn't like mean you. He wants to see meg there." Hermes replied, tilting his head in my direction. Both of us stiffened at his response and I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"You have_ got_ to be kidding." I nearly laughed. "First Hades wants to all but kill me, now I have Zeus who wants me to leave Herc!" I regretted my words the moment they left my mouth. _Damn it you idiot!_ Herc turned me around so he could look at me.

"Hades? So you have seen him again!" Herc exclaimed. _The one time he isn't oblivious to what I say!_ "No, but it only makes sense! Think about it for a minute wonderboy." I said in an attempt to veer Herc away from the truth. As if sensing the tension Hermes had hovered backwards several feet.

"But Meg, we still have to-"

"We don't 'have to' do anything! There's nothing we _can_ do! We both know he can't kill me by his own two hands and Helen won't be able to lay her hands on me! So stop worrying so much." I said. My voice had all but gone and my yelling wasn't making things better. I didn't mean to come across as so angry with him, but I didn't want to make him feel worse abut things than he already did. My mind was torn with everything swarming inside of it.

Herc remained silent, his muscles slightly tensed. I tried to ease the mood by snuggling closer to him, despite Hermes' presense. He seemed to relax through the gesture and held me more comfortably. The three of us sat in a short silence, the only sound was Kemper's excited yipping as he scampered across the room. I felt awkward that the morning should have taken such a sharp turn, and I wished that Hermes would leave so I could be alone with Herc.

"Thanks Hermes. We'll leave in a bit." Hercules said, finally breaking the silence. The blue diety left in a flash, finally leaving me and Herc alone. "Meg, are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you, I'm feeling better." I smiled.

"You barely have a voice left." He observed. _Why can't he be neive and oblivious when i need him to be!_

"Oh" I said simply, unsure of how to reply. I sighed and relaxed against his body, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each breath, and the soothing rythm of his heart beating steatfast against my ear. After several seconds I sat up and wrapped my arms around Herc's neck. "Stop worrying so much! I've told you a thousand times it's just a silly little cold!" i said with a smile. I kissed him lightly in hopes brightening his mood, and much to my releif it did. He slid his hand behind my head, and the other stroked my back lightly as he deepened the kiss so much that I felt as if I were going to lose myself in him. After we pulled back I lookedup and smiled at him, and saw the joyful childlike gleam in his eyes I so much adored. "Now that's the wonderboy I fell in love with!" I laughed.

"And these don't impress you?" He boasted as he flexed his arm. I patted it playfully and laughed.

"Of course! But you don't need to show off! You already won me." I grinned, wrapping my arms around him again. He smirked back at me and suddenly began to tickle me again, using one arm to hold me still. I burst into hysterical laughter as I begged him to stop, batting at his hands until he finally let me go. I let myself go limp, my head resting on his lap. He ran his fingers lightly though my hair, holding my hand in his free hand. "I'm glad that your shoulder doesnt hust so bady."

"It's getting better. Phil said i have to be careful or I'll tear these..." He paused for a moment as if searching for the word. "stitches!"

"Well lets hope for once you can go a full day without have to rush off to fight something." I responded. Herc nodded and placed a simply kiss atop my fingers. "You still owe me that back rub." I commented.

"Oh yeah!" He excplaimed. I smiled to myself as he began to rub my shoulders and I sighed with delight.

"You are way to good at this." I laughed. I nearly fell asleep I began to feel so relaxed, but then Herc remembered Hermes' message and gently shook me.

"We should get going. We don't want to make him mad." Herc explain. I nodded nervously and we made our way to Pegasus' stable. He placed me onto his back and then mounted behind, holding me close to him sensing my tension. _What does he want from me. I can't leave Herc, I just can't! Damn it all, when will I be able to live happily without so much tearing away at me._ I avoided Herc's eyes afraid of what he would see in mine, and we spend the entire ride in near silence. He made several attempts to assure me that I would be fine but I didn't share his enthusiasm.

"I wonder what he wants." I muttered under my breath, too quiet for Herc to hear. We arrived at the temple and I nearly collapsed the moment Herc placed me off Peg's back I was so nervous. _Don't be so stupid! Everything will work out fine. _I took a deep breath before going inside, Herc close by my side. The great statue began to move the instant we entered the temple. I jumped back in shock, still startled by the sight.

"Everything will be ok." Herc's reassuring voice resounded in my ears. I swallowed hard as Herc led me foreward, and Zeus voice boomed throughout the temple sending new waves of fear an doubt through me.

Sorry if this is short, but WordPad doesn't tell me the page numbers. But I hope you liked!


	19. Torturing Realization

Since fictionpress won't let me update my story I'll work on my fanfic! Again, sorry for the poor formatting.

CjMIUvR-01: I'm glad you like . I hate it when i read a story that looks rushed so I try to avoid that. I hope you keep reading!

colorguardbaby23: Here's your update and I'm so happy I can write again!

Cathy: Actually when I started writing this I didn't have the myth in mind so I'm not sure how I am going to end it yet. But i hope you keep reading!

Serb: Just read and see!

Starship Gazer: Just keep reading . You'll see what happens.

Becc-gallanter: Like I said to the others, just read and find out ;) and great job on your knights tale fic, keep writing!

I trembled slightly in Herc's arms despite my own attempts to calm myself. I swallowed hard and looked up to face Zeus and what it was that he wanted from me.

"I have gievn you fair warning, I have been patient in waiting and I will not wait anymore!" he boomed, but i forced myself to hold my ground.

"What do you want from me." I all but screamed in my quickly rising fury.

"You know what I want! Don't act stupid! Stop burdening my son!" Herc stepped in to inerject and his father didn't hesitate to try and stop him. "Son stay out of this!" He boomed. "As for you." Zeus sneered. As the words escaped his mouth a powerful surge of energy pulsed through me, and evry fiber of my being felt as if it were burning with unimaginal pain. I cried out and collapsed, gasping for breath as the pain left me. I rested on my hands and knees trembling violently and the symptoms of my fever tripled, and my chest felt almost too heavy to breathe. "I warned you to stay away from my son." Zeus said bitterly.

"Meg Father, how could you! You didn't seem to interfere when I asked to live a mortal life with her rather than an imortal life on Olympus! You praised me for nearly killing myself to save her! Why do you hate her so much now?!" Herc asked, and as I tried to turn in his arms I saw a steadfast passion that I had never seen before, his features twisted with such rage and seriousness I felt as if i were looking into the eyes of someone I had never met.

"Hercules! You're my _son,_ you have hundrends if not thousands of girls who desire you! As my son people _expect_ you bed with many women!"

"I am not like you father! I was raised by 'parents' who taught me about respect, love, and commitment! Everything that you stand for you want me to be, le tme live my own life!" Herc screamed. Another strong gust of wind blew through the temple, and I clutched onto Herc weakly, still trembling from the pain inflicted on me. After the wind subsided I attempted to stagger to my feet once more, despite Herc's protests and held my chin high.

"Please! I only have a mortal life to live with him, he will be yours again when I pass on! Let us live together in peace!" I nearly wept, the realization of my words paining even myself. I sank to my knees as the full truth hit me. "He will only be on earth until I die and you can take him home, even you know that!" A still silence hung in the air, and even Hercules remained still. I knew that my words hit him as hard as they had hit me, and I only hoped that Zeus would leave us be after all I had said. "Please . . ." _Wait, I can't talk to him like this, he's the king of the gods!_

"This is true. But I can assure you that I will not allow you to live with my son forever!" he bellowed and as the wind once again soared through the temple, and lighting ran through the length of the statue he finally fell still leaving me alone with Herc and my thoughs.

"Herc" I tried to say to find my voice had gone. _Odd, I had my voice when speaking with Zeus... _The reality of everything tore away at me and I deteiorated into sobs, weeping because I felt I would never have my 'happily ever after', that I would die and Herc would one day move on and forget me. The thought of this ate away at me, feeding off my fear, heartbreak, and despair. Herc seemed stunned by everything, but rushed to me and held me tightly in his arms.

"Meg, everything will be okay I promise!" He whispered to me.

"How can you know?" I rasped. "You've been promising me that but when will it happen?"

"I don't know, but until then I'll make sure that I will protect you from everything my father, Hades, or Helen will do to harm you!" He vowed. As he spoke my love for him burned with an undying passion in what remained of my heart. He took his cape off and wrapped it around my shoulders holding me tighty,and eventually he stood up and lifted me into his arms. I was too emottionally exhausted to resist buried my face into his shoulder as he leapt onto Pegasus and left for the villa. Once inside he laid me carefully onto my bed, knowing rest was what I needed. He kissed my forehead gently. "Nothing will ever harm you again."

He left the room and I was left utterly alone, until Kemper came scampering into the room. I made no move to reach for him, and almost instictively he trotted up to me and licked my hand sympathetically. My eyes stung from weeping for so long, and my cheeks were wet with tears. I wished that sleep would take me, mercifully ending the pain I was in at the time. I longed for Herc to come back and just hold me, I desired nothing more. The night seemed endless, and as tired as I was, my mind refused to let me sleep. Several times throughout the night I succombed to tears as my thoughts tortured me.

Morning finally broke and I weakly made my way to the den, barely making it to a chair before I collapsed in a useless heap. Kemper had followed me and curled into a ball next to the chair _Why am I acting so weak again? I can deal with this! Hades played worse mind games with you, Don't dwell on the bad, I know that! _I silently scolded. I'm not sure how long it was before Herc came but I couldn't have been more releaved. I staggered to my feet once more and ran into his arms.

"Good morning sweetie." I whispered, trying to mask my sorrow. My voice was completely shot but that didn't matter. He returned my embrace and lifted me off the ground.

"Good morning!" he chimed playfully. I laughed as he held me beneath my arms and lifted me high above him and spun me around. He kissed me deeply, not letting on any worries he had about the night before. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling at his spontanious display of affection. All my sorrows were lost and I just let myself live for the moment. As we held eachother I wished that the moment would never end, wishing with all my heart that the joy that I was feeling would live within me for the rest of my days, wishing that I no longer had to suffer, or endure the emotional pain I was always put through.

When he finally set me down we stared into eachother's eyes a silend understanding passing over us. Neither of us wished to discuss what I had said to Zeus or what it was that he had done to me. Nothing about that day seemed odd, no unwanted visits and I was releaved of the thoughts that had plagued me throughout the night. Around noon he had to leave to battle a monster and I spent the afternoon speaking with Alex. I didn't tell her about the incident with Zeus and Herc arrived earlier than I expected and we had dinner together.

As it grew late in the evening Herc and I sat together in the den for another reading lesson, I curled in a blanket contently sitting on Herc's lap. After we were through we drifted to sleep there in the den, and I couldn't have been happier.

Sorry its so short. review please .


	20. Content

I was bored and decided to update, when school starts these updates will not come as fast because its my senior year and I'll be busy with college research and applications. Anyways, still no microsoft word so sorry for grammer/spelling errors and bad formatting.

colorguard: you go it! I thought Zeus would be more fun to worth with if he was more like in the myth than the movie.

**Nikki**: i hope you continue to read! like i said to colorguard, Zeus is more fun as a villan.

**CjMIUvR-01**: I too am a hopeless romantic . Hence the endless fluff, please continue to read!

**becc-gallanter**: Here's your update, and i LOVE your knight's tale fic!!!! Please update that soon!

**Starship**: For the sake of my story I just want it so Gods can't kill people directly otherwise she'd already be dead. UPdate your story soon!!!!

**sticky**: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!! i hope you continue to read.

**nessi:** Keep reading, thanks for the review!

I opened my eyes slowly, nearly forgetting that I had fallen asleep in Herc's arms. I stretched and accidently hit him in the face, and spun arund guiltily as he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Oh! Sorry!" I tried to say, but my voice was a whisper at best. I placed my hand softly were I had struck him, and laughed as he shifted his nose, still trying to shake the startled look on his face. "Umm how's your shoulder?" i said in attempt to shift the mood.

"I can barely hear you." I sighed and repeated myself several times before he understood me. "Oh! Its a little sore but I'll be fine. I just hope I don't have to fight." he replied with a smile, before rubbing his cheek again.

"Sorry." I repeated.

"Its okay." he smiled. I placed my hand over my stomache and said I was hungry, and he quickly got some food for us to eat. I wished that all mornings would be so tranquil and lovely, if it weren't for my damned cold I would have thought it to be a perfect morning. It seemed nothing could desterb the serenity, but as always my joy would not last.

The door slammed open and once again Helen stood there. Herc nearly choked on his food when he noticed her and he leapt to his feet, sword drawn standing in a defensive position in front of me.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly, a tone that Iwas highly unuccostomed to.

"Really Herc, I've heard you're a little dimwitted but I know you have to have more brains than to ask _that_!" She sneered. Herc tensed and took a hesitant step foreward. "I know you won't hurt me, you dont got it in you. I just want to talk." She smiled. "You both know I was sent by Hades. he doesn't know I'm here now. Even you Meg, you defied him while workin for him. If I came here to fight I woulda' done it already!"

"Y'know you're not hte same blonde shit head I knew as a kid. You can make a full sentance without giggling." I hissed.

"How appropriate for the kitty to be so distrusting and self centered, just like a real cat." She laughed. I moved to lunge at her but Herc pulled me back.

"What if she's telling the truth?" Herc offered. I tore myself from his grip, and he let me go.

"She nearly killed me, stabbed you, and wishes nothing but our demise! How can you trust that beast?" I asked harshly, surprised at Herc's lack of judgement. he seemed somewhat hurt by the harshness of my words and I felt guilty but this was no time to apologize.

"Fine. I'll leave but I'll come back and you'll eventually trust me, you too kitty." She added with a strange smile. Herc had to grab me to prevent me from attacking her again and once we were alone he let me go.

"We can't trust her!" I said quickly. "Someone doesnt convert that quickly!"

"You did." He interjected. It seemed on unlike him to piece things such as that together but I shook my head and stepped back so that his hands slipped off my shoulders.

"I never wanted to hurt you! It was either I did what I was told or he added more years to my 'sentence' but I never truely wanted to hurt you. Then I fell in love with you and refused Hades no matter what it meant, I didn't convert I fell in love! And as you very well know love makes you do crazy things!" I shouted, not caring how harsh my tone was any longer. "You can't trust her Herc!" I was surprised that Herc or Helen could understand me with my lack of voice, but I didn't care. "I don't want you to fall into her trap." I added, much softer now as I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest. "I love you and I can't let her hurt you again, look what she already did." I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. My sudden change in mood must have confused him because it took him several moments to respond and wrap his arms around me.

"You know nothing can happen to me. You complain that I worry too much!" I hated arguing with him, for it always left me feeling guilty and angry with myself.

"Oh! Stop it!" I said, pushing myself away from him. "You're not immortal! To think so will be your downfall! You know the tale of Achilles! A single poison arrow took him down! Now stop it and face the facts that you still have to be weary and stay on your guard near her. I know you're catious when fighting a monster, and how is she any different? Because she's human?" All my yelling was making me feel worse, and despite my tearing guilt I had to let him know how angry his arrogance was begining to make me.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." He tried to defend, my face betraying my obvious worry and anger.

"Don't apologize just please listen." I said, much calmer. _Damn this I wish i had my voice back. At least he can still understand me._ "She can't be trusted. She could have become good at trickery." I added. herc sighed and admitted that I was right and pulled me back into his arms, his injury quite obviously not hindering him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry too." I said with a guilty smirk. He laughed and kissed me, and I returned the gesture enthusiastically.

"See! We were meant to be! Maybe not by my father but the other Gods, and the fates. Zeus can't destroy what we have, so you have no need to fret. Don't think I don't notice you talk in your sleep." I gave a yelp of surprised, taken back by how intuitive he was being.

"What happened to this innocent nieve little farmboy?" I half laughed.

"Well you talk a lot in your sleep, it doesn't take a genious to notice that." He smirked. I laughed and kissed him again playfully when Hermes decided to surprise us with another visit.

"Hermes!" I gasped, quickly pulling out of Herc's arms.

"Hey babe. Had no messages to deliver today so thought I'd drop by my fav' cat's home. How are you two?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the divan. "You don't look so good babe." He added as he looked at me.

"I'm sick." I rasped.

"Guess so, you like, can't barely talk." he noted. I was releaved that his visit had naught to do with Zeus and sat contently on the couch, Herc's arm draped over my shoulder as Hermes shifted more comfortably in the chair, obviously unaffected by Herc's open display of affection. "Like I've seen worse babe trust me. Aphrodite, oh boy." He said, as if reading my mind. I laughed at the thought of the Godess of love epitomizing the word.

"So how angry is he?" I asked.

"Actually babe he's been like so calm lately it's like freakin' me out." he explained. his answer worried me slightly, but Herc squeezed my hand reassuringly, allowing my mind to remain undisturbd. I began to wonder about Helen's visit and why she was trying to win our trust with such a pathetic and fake display. I sensed no sarcasm in her voice but it was as if she was trying to seduce us half-heartedly. I shrugged it off and snuggled into Herc's arms as we continued to talk for the rest of the night before Hermes had to rush off, summoned by Ares to deliver a message for her.

"Finally alone." Herc teased, before pushing me on my back and tickling me.

"Ah! Stop you little brat!" I laughed, vaintly trying to pry his arms off me. He was always so playful and I loved it. My aching body seemed to be easing and his shoulder seemed to pose no pain. I was more content than I had been in weeks, and threw my arms around his neck as he stopped tickling me and held himself up on his hands. I laughed lightly as our noses touched, feeling slightly awkard in the position we were in. As if reading my thoughts Phil burst into the room just as I treid to kiss him. I shouted in surprise and Herc sat up so sharply I lost my grip and fell to the floor rather ungracefully. "Wonderboy! Be more careful!." I yelped.

"Kid, that damned minataur escaped from the labyrinth again! I swear we need to put him on a deserted island!" Phil spat sarcastically before quite lterally dragging Herc out of hte room. I let out an aggrivated sigh and waited for him to return, which surprisingly was only half an hour later. He threw his equipment aside once entering the den, and noticed that Jason and Alex had joined me for breakfast, and we asked him to join.

"Come on Herc, we won't bite." Jason offered, holding a plate off food out to him. Herc accepted the invatation and sat down beside me.

"Its nice to see you two relax once in a while." I smiled, and Herc agreed, saything that they could have the entire week off, with pay. They were jouous at his offer and he told them to take a short vacation and go where they pleased.

Once we had finished breakfast Jason and Alex dissapeared into the kitchen Herc turned to me and laced an arm over my shoulder.

"Why don't we go into town. I've been keeping you all locked up which isn't fair. If we take Peg we can make a quick getaway." he offered I warmly accepted and we spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon around Thebes, often getting mobbed by a group of horny groupies. By the end of the day Herc had lost his sweatbant, both wrist brackets, both sandals, and his cape had been shredded into multiple rags as we barely escaped. We arrived back at the villa not an hour before dusk.

"That was violent!" I yelped, once we got inside. Herc laughed and I turned to face him. "Maybe you should umm, take a shower? All the lipstick marks are flattering but you smell like a thousand girls." I commented. Herc rubbed his hand across his cheek, leaving a pin kand maroon smear across his cheek. I rolled my eyes and gave him aplayfun shove before he left to shower. I sprawled out on the couch, remonesing about the day, as a deep sense of contentment spread through my and for the first time in two weeks I was happily free of my thoughts.


	21. Pain of a different sort

Two weeks passed nothing, and it seemed that everything was going to be alright. Helen had made an occasional appearance but luckily never managed to hurt anyone. Jason and Alex were closer than ever, and Kemper had nearly doubled in size. No news from Hades or Zeus had surfaced and my sickness was finally gone, all my minor injuries healed. I felt renewed, although the nightmares had yet to leave me. I began to adjust to their constant visits, although on many a night I awoke screaming or crying sometimes both. Everytime Herc was near me when this happened he would hold me and insist that he stay with me until I fell back asleep. His protectiveness was reassuring, and as the weeks passed I began to beleive that I was finally going to be allowed to be happy, but I was tragically wrong.

Herc was sitting on the couch reading and I had grown bored and decided to go for a walk, despite his protests. He offered to come with me, but I told him I needed a little time to myself to get some fresh air, and that I would only be a few minutes. The season was begining to cool as autumn made its steady approach, and I enjoyed the cool breeze that played with my hair. My serenity was shattered by Hades snide voice coming from behind me. I was more annoyed that afraid of him at this point, and I stood with my arms crossed more confident since I had my strength back.

"Hey my little nug-Meg out for a walk again I see, you _really_ seem t' like this place." He shouted, far too enthusiastically.

"Here I don't get mobbed by horny schoolgirls." I snapped. "What do you want this time."  
"Hey, you cut me to the quick babe, hear me out-"

"What for!" I snapped before he could finish,

"If ya do me a lil' favor babe, I'll get 'ole Zeuzy-Goosy off ya back for ya, just 'cause I'm a nice guy." he attmpeted to explain.

"Never!" I snapped.

"Fine babe, let me put it this way. If you don't help me I'll be sure of it that you never have your 'happly ever after' I think you call it?" hades asked, tapping at his chin as if he was trying to think, but I could see through his charade like glass.

"Nothing you can do will split us apart!" I spat bitterly. I could feel my chest begining to constrict with that familiar fear, as a thousand thoughts raced through my mind. "Zeus tried and it didn't work! You have only half his power how can you ever hope-" I was cut off as his fingers wrapped around my throat. I knew he couldn't kill me my his own hands, or cause serious injury but that didn't stop him from trying. My vision grew blurry and I lost sensation in my body. Next I knew I hit the ground hard as the air rushed back into my lungs in gasps, as I clutched at my throat. I heard a familiar voice and I sat up, somewhat weakly as I saw Herc dive for hades only to go through him like smoke. He made several such advanced each ending in the same manner. Finally Hades laughed and dissapeared.

"Meg! Are you okay?! I told you it was a bad idea to go out alone! I swear I'll get revenge on him for doing this to you! Oh Gods Meg!" he wailed, throwing his arms around me and pulling me close. Hades' words still rang through my mind, _If you don't help me I'll be sure of it that you never have your 'happly ever after' _Everything had happed so fast it left my head in a spin and it took me several moments to react to Herc's embrace, and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. _What did he mean by that? What could he possibly want me to do... Oh Gods what did I do to deserve all this? _I thought to myself. Herc pulled back and looked at me, his face still stricken with fear.

"Herc, I'm fine, really. But, how did you know I was in trouble." I asked, confused by his oddly perfect timing.

"After you left I followed you to make sure you were okay... I don't mean to sound rude but I guess it was good I did." he offered. I was slightly irritated by his over-pretectiveness but at the same time I felt flattered and thankful for it, for if he hadn't i surely would have died. And Zeus, hating me as it is would not have punished Hades for his crime.

"Oh." Was all I could really manage to say. I didn't want to worry him more by telling him how afraid I was at the time, so I held it inside although I deeply felt like I needed him more than ever. As the war raged in my head all I could manage to do was stand up and walk with Herc back to the villa, but we hadn't made it far before he insisted on carrying me after my 'ordeal'. I was in no mood to argue and gave in without argument. We went inside and sat down, Herc still a bit nervous after what had happened.

"Are you sure you're fine? Let me look at your neck." I sighed folded my arms,

"I'm fine, really," I attempted to protest, but Herc placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look at my neck.

"You're covered in little bruises!" He exclaimed as he released my chin.

"I guess I'm lucky he didnt break my collarbone." I said listlessly. Herc brushed a bit of hair from my face and I couldn't bring myself to look up at him, his eyes shining with so much worry and sorry that it pained me to see.

"Do they hurt?"  
"A little," I confessed. Herc leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my neck, sending a chill through me.

"Does it feel better now?" He asked with a sly grin. I smirked mischevously at him,

"That one does but what about the others?" I asked with a playfil intonation. Herc laughed and leaned over me, kissing my neck gently sending wave after wave of chills through my body. Adonis had often kissed my neck, but he had never send such sensations coursing through me. After several moments I lifted Herc's chin and kissed him on the lips, just a quick playful peck. He appeared confused at first and I laughed at the look on his face.

"That's all I get?" he asked. I shook my head and laughed and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as I pulled him back towards me so that I was lying across the couch and he was leaning over me.

"Better?" I asked after breaking away. His eyes were a bit wide and his cheeks were bright crimson. "I take that as a yes?" I smirked. As hard as I was trying to put out a happy and playful front, I was still deeply troubled and scared. I was able to hide the fear that he would so easily be able to see in my eyes by kissing him again, so that our eyes remained closed and we lived for the moment cherishing the feel of eachother's embrace, the taste of eachother's kiss. During the two weeks that had passed my worries were gone, allowing me to focus more on my other emotions, and Herc and I's relationship soared to new hights. Of course we never went beyond the boudnary of what was proper, both of us staying true to tradition.

"I love you, so much Meg." he said finally after we had relaxed, my head resing on his lap.

"I love you too sweetheart." I smiled. He said those three simple words so often, yet I will never tire of them, and they will never cease to send those waves of emotion thorugh me. My mind was still a bit troubled as I contemplated what Hades had threatened. I tried to assure myself that there was nothing Hades could do to tear us apart, but a nagging doubt in the back of my head told me otherwise.

"Something wrong?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head and smiled, turing onto my side buring my face into the fabric over his stomache. He laughed lightly at this and took one of my hands in his. "But seriously, is somthing bothering you? What did Hades say?"  
"Nothing." I replied, muffled by his tunic. _Am I making it that obvious that something isn't right?_ I restrained myself from sighing and rolled onto my back, folding my arm over my stomache while Herc continued to hold my other hand in his. Phil burst into the room after not five minutes and I let out an aggrivated sigh as I sat up. "Don't say it, 'Kid! Minataur lets go!' I said, mimicking his strange accent. Phil glared at me before tapping his foot impatiently to wait for Herc. I walked across the room and sat on the armchair, swinging my legs over one side and resing my head on the other. Herc ran over to me and placed a quick peck on my cheek before leaving. Once he was gone I breathed a loud sigh, although I am not sure why. I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts swelling in my head now that I no longer had Herc to distract me.

_If you don't help me I'll be sure of it that you never have your 'happly ever after' _his words still troubled me, and it was as if i could still feel his fingers wrapped about my neck. I touched my bruises lightly and winced, retracting sharply as I realized how sensative they were to my own touch. I let out anothe aggrivated sigh and folded my arm across my eyes. _What the hell did I do in life to deserve this? Can't I just be like everyone else?_ Zeus had yet to trouble me again, and Hermes hadn't delivered any messages but instead of coming across as a releif it plagued me all the more.

"What do you want!?" I finally screamed, startling Kemper who had just entered the room and causing a curious Alex to peer at me thorugh the kitchen door.


	22. Wordless Emotion

Alex looked at me oddly, and I apologized and told her I was having a nightmare and I must have screamed that as I woke up. She bought my excuse and let me be, and I sank back down on the couch just as Kemper leapt up beside me and rested his head on my lap and licked my hand. I stroked him lightly and laid across the couch lost in thought until Herc came home. I knew he had come in but I remained as I was although I knew he was waiting for his usual greeting.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled, turning to him, finally giving him the kiss he was waiting for. He caressed my cheek and I sat down next to him, lying down so my head was resting on his lap. Kemper appeared jealous and began barking at us, pushing his muzzle against my forehead trying to push me off Herc. "Silly dog." I laughed. "Go see Alex she has lunch for you." I told him. Oddly enough he leapt off the couch and ran into the kitchen, still as clumsy as ever.

"He's got your brains." Herc smiled.

"And he's as clumsy as you are!"

"Hey!" He defended. I smirked at him and stared at the door as it swung shut. I couldn't seem to get Hade's words out of my mind, but I managed to avoid eye contact with Herc so he wouldn't notice how troubled I was. "So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Good." I answered simply. "You?"

"Good too, were you bored while I was gone?" He teased with a mock baby-voice.

"Oh of course." I laughed.

"What were you up to?" I shrugged my shoulders and supressed a sigh. "Oh... well, I'm glad you're feeling better lately. You were sick for quite a while." Again I shrugged, my mind blank as I failed to think of anything to say in my distraction. "You're acting really weird today are you alright?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I hummed as cheerily as I could manage.

"Then look at me when you say it." I winced at the seriousness in his tone and turned my head to look at him.

"Really," I tried to assure him.

"Say a full sentence already." he pleaded. I sighed tried not to roll my eyes.

"Im just tired." I used as an excuse.

"You're always tired, I don't think thats the reason anymore. Please Meg, tell me what's wrong." He asked, his voice a bit more unsteady. It ate away at me to see him upset

"Its just... uhh..." I stammered, and I knew that it was too late now to come up with a clever lie. "Just umm stressed a little from earlier... my neck still hurts."I tried telling only the half truth, he couldnt know what it was Hades had said to me before trying to attack me.

"Stop lying to me!" He said harshly. I tensed a bit from this, almost afraid to look him in the eyes. A memory of my dreams was sparked and I wanted to pull myself out of his arms.

"I'm not lying Herc!" I shouted back, trying ot be stern so that my nervousness was less obvious.

"I know its more than that! Why are you hiding things from me?" He turned me rather roughly, tightening his grip about my arms.

"Herc... you're hurting..." I whimpered.

"Tell me what in hell is going on." I finally looked up in his eyes and saw a look of almost anger, and I brought my hands up, clenched tightly and rested them against my chest as best I could with Herc's rough grip on my upper arms.

"Please stop Herc you're hurting me!" I pleaded.

"Tell me!" The reality that Herc was knowingly hurting me and doing nothing to stop himself only added to my torture, and I couldn't conatain myself anymore. I broke down into hysterical tears and Herc let me go. I couldn't face him after what had happened so I ran from the room, clutching my arms that were already begining to bruise and tore down the hallway to my room despite Herc desperatly calling my name. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face into my arms, crying worse than ever before. _He hurt me... and I told him but he didn't stop... oh Gods...._ I wasn't sure how to think of things, I knew it was my fault for lying to him. But I had only done it because I didn't want to make him worried, I enjoyed his smiling eyes, not the lines of worry that were sketched across his face whenever something bad happened. I was only in my room for a short time before Herc came in.

I didn't notice he had come in until I felt a tender hand on my back. I knew who it was and instantly recoiled, jolting back and moving to the backboard of the bed to get myself away from him. I was still trembling slightly, the tears flowing down my cheeks as I failed to supress my sobs. The look of guilt across Herc's face was almost too much to bear but something in me wouldn't let me throw myself into his arms. He sank down on the other end of the bed.

"Oh Gods Meg I'm so sorry!" He cried, holding out a hand to me. I hugged my knees closer to myself, "I don't know what came over me..." his eyes fell to the darkening bruises and he winced. "there's nothing more I hate then seeing you in pain and now I'm the reason you're hurt... oh Gods forgive me Meg!" He was nearly weepign at this point. I didn't know how to react.

"I asked you to stop..." Was all I could manage to say at the time. It was obvious how much my words pained him but my confusion was masking my desire to rush back into his embrace. Memories of my nightmares were all to clear in my mind.

"I'm so sorry..." Shame was written across his features. It took all I had to keep eye contact with him. He moved closer to me and reached out to touch my cheek but I turned my head the other way. From the corner of my eye I could see how quickly he had pulled away from me upon seeing my reaction. "Please..." He begged, reaching his hand out to touch me again.

_"Damn bitch" a hand blown swiftly across my face._

Only a flash of a memory but it was enough to startle me as I moved further away from Herc and nearly fell off the bed. _Why the hell am I remembering that day Adonis was drunk?_

"Herc please!" I begged, at the moment I just wanted to be alone. Before he turned away I managed to catch a tear as it rolled down his cheek. _Oh Gods what have I done..._ I solemnly watched him and I collapses, sprawled out onto my bed and buried my face into pillow, upset far beyond the point the tears so no sobs escaped. I stared endlessly at the wall, I had no idea how much time was passing.

I hadn't eaten or slept in the entire time I laid there, Kemper had come in at one point and I managed to play with him for a short while. It was nearly twilight when I heard the door creaking and I turned my head to see Herc enter sheepishly and my eyes immidiately dropped to the floor.

"Meg... I'm so sorry." Was the first thing he said, sitting at the end of my bed. "I love you more than anything, please forgive me. I can't bear to see you like this, I love you too much... oh Gods I'm such a fool." He placed a hand on my cheek and I turned my head slightly. I couldn't bear to have him remind me how much I love him when my mind was in such a state of turmoil; as much as it hurt me to do this I reacted in such a way as if my body was workin but my mind was not. "Please." At this point he was weeping. I couldnt bear it anymore and I blinked harshly as the tears escaped my eyes. He made another attempt to touch me, this time just moving to hold my hand and I made no effort to stop him. I knew I had overreacted about what happened but after the many nightmares I had of him hurting me, the incident did little good to ebb my subconcious fear.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that Herc." I whispered as I sat up finally and leaned against him. He held me gently, almost afraid to hold me in a more powerful embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm the idiot Meg," He said softly, kissing my neck. "Are your arms okay?" he asked.

"They hurt...." I confessed. He took my hand in his again and held my arm out gently to inspect the bruise there and he kissed it softly. Despite our gentle affection it was obvious there was strong tension as well. I was quite tired and began to drift to sleep as I was, so he laid me back down and kissed my lips before leaving the room alone, my night plagued with nightmares as countless nights before.

sorry so short! Doing the best I can with everything going on. I hope you like.


	23. A New Toy

To my loyal reviewers:

**Nessi**: If the entire story was happy-happy it would be too cliché, but don't worry things will get better eventually

**Starshipgazer:** The Adonis flashback isn't as significant as you think, it was mostly just to make the connection with Herc's action stirring old memories and making her act the way she was.

**Deramis**: I'm a dork too its ok ï please keep reading!! I hope you get a chance to update soon.

**CjMlUvR-01**glad you liked, I had him react like that because in the movie I noticed at moment of intense anger he seemed to forget his strength, like when he hit Phil. It seemed appropriate to use that subtle detail because its important

**StickyHawkins:** Here's your chapter and I'm glad you like so much!!! And in reply to your comment to chapter 24, things are getting a little better thanks ï

**Colorguardbaby23: **Its about time Hercules began to mature and grow out of his overly-nieve nature, and as I said CjMIUvR-01 the way he reacted wasn't random I have a method to my madness.

**Becc-gallanter: **I really hope you update your knight's tale fic soon!! And I'm glad you like my story!!!

Now on with the story

I awoke rather early in the morning, deciding not to go back to sleep in fears of which nightmares I would have. I stretched and felt a slight pressure on my shins so I looked down to find that Herc had fallen asleep, his head resting on my legs. I slid out of bed carefully so as not to wake him. I sat in the kitchen to get something to eat and talked with Alex and Jason for a short while and made my way to the den.

I was still a bit groggy and stretched out on the couch and started to daydream. I grew bored rather quickly and decided to take a walk. I whistled for Kemper and he followed me playfully, stopping occasionally to mark his territory. I felt safer with him with me, and I didn't have to feel as if I were being babysat. I was startled by an all too familiar voice calling my name.

"Stay the hell away from me." I muttered bitterly, spinning around to meet her smiling face as she tucked a bit of her blonde hair behind an ear.

"Oh come on now, I've been offering to help you for weeks. What d'ya say?" She grinned. Her smile was all too fake, and I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to say it? NO you stupid mother f-"

"The language!" She gasped in mock-offense. I rolled my eyes and looking down I noticed that Kemper was growling fiercely. Still little more than a puppy it was almost amusing to see him trying to defend me.

"You really never give up to you?"

"Oh kitty, you have a puppy!" She giggled. I noticed she seemed a little too much like the girl that Adonis had left me for. I was in no mood to try and deal with her and moved to walk away when I felt her leap onto my back, wrapping her arms across my neck. I heard her shout in pain, and this was followed by a sharp yelp. I looked over and saw Kemper getting to his feet, Helen rubbing her ankle that was starting to bleed. "You damn mutt!" She shouted, but before she got the chance to move I leapt onto her back, knocking her to the ground.

"Kemper get Herc!" I shouted. The dog tilted his head and I let out an aggravated sigh. "HERCULES, get Hercules!" I repeated. He seemed to understand me this time and ran off just as Helen catapulted me off of her and I landed several feet away, and groggily got to my feet, my arms still sore making it hard to push myself onto my feet. I was in no state to get into another fight with her, my head still showed the raised pink scar from our last serious fight.

"Looks like it's just us." She smiled. "Sorry if I hurt you buddy, come on now, you know you want to take my deal." She said softly. I clenched my fists and stared at her coldly.

"What do you want." I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"Just to talk, that's what friends do right?"

"Bull shit! What do you really want?" I spat harshly.

"You talk with Alex and Jason, and they're your friends too." She said, making her voice sound as if she was upset.

"You leave them out of this." I hissed as I stepped closer and she folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't have the guts to attack me." She smiled, these words set me off and I lunged for her. She met me with the same unnatural strength as before, and the fight surely would have taken a turn for the worse had not a pair of arms pull me off of her and grab the figure I was grappling with. I looked up just as Herc pinned Helen's arms by her side and glared at her.

"Stay away from here." He said quietly but with such sharp hostility and hatred that it startled me. He turned to me and gently placed an arm around my waist and led me back to the villa, but he fell to the ground as Helen leapt onto his back, and since his arm was around me he brought me down too. Helen had a knife clenched in her hand and moved to stab Herc too quickly for me to react, I screamed but noticed that a long trail of mist was wrapped around her wrist, holding her just out of range. Herc spun around and the both of us stared in surprise at Hades, and Herc quickly leapt to his feet and stepped in front of me. I was too startled to try and get to my feet and anxiously awaited what was going to happen.

"Hey! Hercy baby! What'z cooking? Its been a while- Badda Bing that's how things are 'round here. How ya been?" H asked with sarcastic kindness.

"Don't make me report you to my father." Hercules spat harshly.

"Won't do nothing I'm afraid... or should I say I'm relieved?" He rubbed his chin indecisively. Running a hand through the flames that were his hair.

"For attacking me? He'll lock you up like he did the titans!" Hercules nearly laughed.

"But what if it's not you I attack baby? S'like this, I know Zeuzy-Goosie up there is sittin here _wanting_ me to do this, but 'Mr. High and mighty' is too proud to admit he needs help right? I mean king of the Gods- what a gig! I got the dead, Zeuzy there thinks he can handle this on his own? Wrong-oh!" Herc took a step back, extending a hand back towards me as if he was honestly afraid of Hades.

"What do you mean?" Herc asked hesitantly.

"Come on babe, I know your dumb but I know y'know what I'm thinking, am I right? Great minds think alike y'know? After last night I'd say we don't have much different from us baby! Zinger of a display last night! Man after my own heart!" He smiled, and I let out a shocked gasp. He was toying with Herc, I could read it in how tense his body was.

"I'll never be like you!" He screamed.

"Hate t' burst y'r bubble baby but, look at her arms there, d'the marks seem familiar?' Hades smiled. Hercules' face flushed and it appeared for a moment he was going to lose his balance. Before Herc could react Hades disappeared and I stood to my feet and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. He spun around sharply and looked at me with forlorn eyes.

"I'm not like him! I don't want to hurt you!" He wept, pulling me into a fierce embrace, the first time since the incident he had held me so. I returned his embrace almost out of reflex.

"Shh, don't cry, I know you're not he's trying to mess with you is all." I crooned.

"I never meant to hurt you I'll never forgive myself." He continued to cry, burying his face into my hair, holding onto me desperately, as if he were afraid to let go.

"Herc its okay." I attempted to comfort him, I knew by the desperation of his guilt that what happened tore him apart more than it did me, and I could never stay angry with him. I pulled myself out of Herc's embrace so that his arms were just draped limply around my waist. I placed a gentle on his cheek and stared at him. "listen to me, don't ever believe what he tells you, I love you Herc, nothing will ever change that. I despise Hades with every fiber of my being, how could you two ever be alike? He's pure evil he wants to hurt you. Now let's go inside and we can read a nice book together sitting by fire." This made him smile and he leaned foreward to place a tender kiss on my forehead.

"This is why I love you." He grinned, and we walked hand-in-hand back to the villa.

Sorry this chapter is short too, still totally busy with schoolwork, senior revue, college visits, openhouses ect. My schedule is crazy but ill write a new chapter as soon as I can!


	24. Truth or Fiction

To my reviewers:

**StarshipGazer:** Mind games always add to the fun. Don't worry bout not reviewing its fine! I hope you have time soon to continue yours :)

**StickyHawkins/Jtfanaddict:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hades is an incredibly difficult character to work with. Et voila cette nouveau chapitre! (did I say that right?)

**colorguearbaby23:** Yeah sorry it zaps all my time, but with college deadlines coming up within the next 2 months x.x I got my hands full with application and essays. And it was intended to be a bit on the confusing side. Enjoy the chapter!

**CjMIUvR-01**: Dogs by nature will often times be protective of the one(s) they attach to, especially wolves. They're known for their loyalty to one another. Like I said to Jtfan, Hades is difficult to work with which is why I don't put him in too often.

**nessi**: Overly-cliché happiness is boring after a while and its too predictable. You always know how things are going to end. Its more fun to give things a little twist! And boy everyone seems to love Hades don't they? : )

Now on with the story! Oh I don't remember time period stuff with Greek mythology, but neither did Disney ;) so don't flame me if I get timing off with little things.

Herc bent over the fireplace struggling to get it started. I was stretched out on the couch with my hand resting on my chin, laughing to myself at his struggling. My arms were still a bit sore but I managed to ignore it. After finally getting a fire started he came over to me and lifted me up despite my protests.

"Herc!"

"Its warmer over here. Its getting cold really early this year." He explained, placing me down beside him near the fireplace. "Lets do a little reading." He offered. I agreed although I still barely knew how, but he was patient with me and used the time to teach me. It was these simple little moments I knew that I would always enjoy the most.

"What are you reading?" I asked casually.

"The Odyssey, by Homer. Its really good you should try it when you get the hang of reading."

"I'll try I guess. What's it about?"

"Its about Odysseus, and how Poseidon gets mad at him, making him lost at sea getting tossed from island to island for 30 years and how his wife waits for him patiently refusing to marry again believing he will return home." Herc explained. "That's putting it as simply as possible. I've read it eight times I'm hooked on this!" He added with a laugh.

"I guess I should read it at least once then." I replied, pushing myself to my feet only to collapse in pain. The bruises on my arms were much darker and I'm sure the bones were bruised as well but for Herc's sake I decided it was best to try and ignore it, but my little fall did little to help.

"Oh, Meg." He said softly.

"I'm fine just slipped." I retorted quickly.

"No… it's your arms… it's my fault." He stuttered, ambling off as his eyes slid to the floor.

"Oh hush up its not you." I replied as casually as I could manage, as I finally was able to get to my feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked, preparing to get up to follow me.

"Just going to walk around the villa Herc, calm down and sit down." I turned and began walking around the villa and eventually went into my room. I was barely in the room when the door slammed shut and I looked over to find what appeared to be Zeus standing on the other end of the room. I gasped and moved back against the wall.

"You." He started simply, his eyes so cold and expressionless I felt as if I were to pass out. I didn't know how to respond so I sank to the floor and couldn't bring my eyes off him. "You don't seem to understand things." He began. My eyes were locked on his as I began trebling I was so terrified.

"I don't want you to leave my son because I hate you, Its because I love my son. I want him to have a fulfilling life that you're not allowing him to have. You're holding him back." He explained with an odd grin.

"I'm not stopping him from doing anything!" I retorted sharply. Whether I was revered or not with him I knew either way he wouldn't change his mind towards me.

"He has to put aside most of his time for you. He has to stop his public appearances, has to rush while battling monsters, doesn't have much time to himself."

"I don't TELL him to do that!" I snapped. "If he wanted a night out to himself I wouldn't mind! I don't control him." _As long as he still pays attention to me and loves me the same it won't matter. I don't want him to feel like I'm a burden. _As if reading my thoughts Zeus didn't hesitate to continue.

"You're just a burden to him! You keep managing to get sick or injured so he has to take time out of his day to take care of you! You can fare for yourself why are you doing this to him. If you really love him as you claim you'll leave. Also, the only real reason men are with a woman are to bed them! You won't so he doesn't get to experience that. Stop holding him back from what every man wants!"

"Stop it!" I pleaded.

"I'm only speaking the truth! Leave, for _his_ sake." Zeus insisted

"No, he… he loves me, or else he would have never saved me." I persisted, trying to remain calm.

"A mere illusion! He doesn't love you he just feels lust and can't recognize it." Zeus retorted.

"No! That's not true!" I snapped, placing my hands on my head.

"He doesn't really love you! Love is false emotion created by women so they think men bed them for reasons other than lust!" Zeus tried to convince me but I refused to believe him.

"Never! You don't know what love is but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist! Saying it doesn't exists is like saying Aphrodite doesn't exist! He loves me no matter what you say." I was weeping at this point, although I was unsure of why. The tears rolled in relentless streams, I feared for my soul speaking to Zeus in such a manner but I guess I was always one to break the rules. He hated me and I decided it didn't matter anymore he would torment me no matter how I spoke to him. I stared at him as coldly as I could manage and he returned my stare.

"I don't understand what he even sees in you. A hostile reclusive bitch, and you're too skinny anyway. There's nothing in you for him-"

"Stop it!"  
"You were just the first woman he met and befriended next to that Cassandra girl that's all"

"Damn you!"  
"He only thinks he 'loves' you he'll come to and realize the truth."

"Never!"  
"I asked the fates! They said its true."

"Liar!" I screamed, denying everything he was telling me. It couldn't be true, none of it. Herc had defended me so strongly that day in the temple. We were screaming at each other so loudly I was surprised Herc didn't hear us. Most of my yelling was directed towards myself, as if to convince myself more than him his words were false. My head was throbbing and Zeus grinned, satisfied that he had torn away at my heart enough for his satisfaction. A searing pain coursed through me as he left, crippling me momentarily as I lay helpless on the ground my face stained with the rivers of tears my throat tight and sore from screaming and vain attempts to swallow my sobs.

After just a short time I managed to hitch myself back up and I remained in my room to allow my cheeks to try and the redness in my eyes to lessen so I could go back to the den without Herc having to know what had happened or that I was crying. I didn't want to upset him. I didn't want to be a burden by upsetting him.

It was only a short while before I figured I looked alright and went back into the den still rather shaken up. Herc didn't seem to notice me come back in and I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head against his shoulder silently and I closed my eyes just needing to know he did indeed love me. Herc chuckled lightly at my strange gesture and returned my awkward embrace, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. When I didn't respond he knew something was wrong, I could sense it in how his body tensed.

"Meg, are okay?" I nodded, my forehead rubbing against the fabric of his toga like a small, frightened child burying their face into the dress of their mother. I knew he didn't believe me so he shifted me onto his lap and held me closely. "Look, everything will be okay. I know my father and Hades have you nervous but don't worry I'll always protect you. I promise." _Oh Gods how I love you Herc, I only hope that what Zeus said isn't true _and I tightened my embrace even more as he attempted to comfort me.


	25. Perplexed

To my reviewers:

Colorguardbaby23: Thanks! I actually just got a letter from UNE saying I'm elidgable for a 12k scholarship and from my state I won a full tuition scholarship for my test scores, which is good at any state school. Sadly none of my schools are in my state but that's ok. 

**Singergurl22**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked. I hope you become a loyal reviewer like my other people here : ) I'm glad you like my style, and as I've said many times Zeus is so much fun as a villain!

**CjMIUvR-01**: You'll just have to wait and see! Glad you liked the chapter.

**becc-gallanter**: Here's your update! And it's a lot sooner this time! Wohoo!

**StarshipGazer: **thanks for the suggestion I'll ponder on that! And you need to update your story as well soon. Don't leave me hanging for so long again, but I'll give you a break cause the semester is ending.

**Amber**: hey buddy! I'm glad you liked chapter 1, I hope you continue to read! I'll be sure to come up this summer!!

**On with the story! And please, don't be shy feel free to offer suggestions. I also have a lot of trouble coming up with traditional ancient Greek names. So if I decide to make another secondary character please, for future reference give me names. And I've been playing with the idea of later introducing Cassandra and Ikarus into my story, what do you think? Also, it wont stay italics where i need it to, so if you see a large paragraph in italics, one normal, then another in italics that one in the middle is supposed to be in italics as well.**

It took Herc only a short time to calm me down and we decided to take a relaxing walk together. Although I was still quite shaken I refused to believe anything Zeus had told me. I had to only spend a bit of time with Herc for me to see the truth and know that there was no way that his words were reality.

Things grew calm again as Zeus nor Hades made any appearances and we were able to spend a full month together in harmony. My heart began to mend the damage done and I no longer felt those stabbing emotions that had plagued me before. Herc and I had only grown ever closer and I knew that I wanted to spend every last dying day with him. It seems strange to think I've only known him for several months and been living with him for two but I couldn't fight what I felt. I guess you could call me naïve but I just couldn't fight what my heart was telling me.

Over the passing month Alex and Jason had also grown quite close. Although neither had voiced it, it was quite obvious in the way they acted around each other or in the way they spoke about one another. I was happy for Alex, and the two of us had grown to become even better friends than we had been before.

Winter had settled in and things were a bit cold in the villa. Herc had taken me to dinner with his parents to celebrate his birthday. Things had gone remarkably well and although it was only the second time I had visited them with Herc I wasn't as shy or anxious as I had been. We returned home later that night and I was exhausted. As soon as we arrived I slinked over to the couch and threw myself onto it, grabbing the throw pillow and burying my face into it.

"Tired sweetheart?" Herc laughed. He had taken to using such little pet names with me. I didn't mind; in fact I found it quite adorable.

"How did you guess?" I mocked. He laughed and leaned over me to place a gentle kiss on the back of my neck since the entirety of my face was buried into the pillow. I scrunched at the feel of his lips against my skin and rolled myself over. "I wanna go to bed." I whined. Herc laughed and got my hint and picked me up.

"Happy now?" He smirked.

"Yup!" he carried me to my bedroom and ran and hand through my hair. It seemed we both had forgotten about the incident that had taken place a month earlier and I was no longer afraid to be in my room alone since it seemed Zeus was making no appearances. For all accounts I was as happy as could be, despite my minor troubles. Helen hadn't appear which worried me a bit but I refused to let myself think about it. Herc left the room and I drifted off to sleep.

_My eyes slowly pried open and Herc was lying beside me, his arm draped over my waist. I smiled and brushed my hand up against his cheek._

_"Morning." I grinned. He didn't stir so I rolled my eyes and hitched myself onto my arm. "Oh get up you big lug." I complained as I gave him a push. Again no response. I sighed and sat up on my knees and pushed him even harder, shaking him as best I could manage seeing as he was almost quite literally twice my size. It wasn't until then did I notice the crimson pool lying beneath him staining the cloth around him.  
"Herc!" I choked and flipped him onto his back and saw the gash across his stomach. "Oh gods Herc!" I said, beginning to tremble. Just then I heard an all too familiar voice. Zeus._

_"I warned you. Now look what happened. I tried to warn you." He sneered. I wasn't sure where he was but I knew he was in the room. My head was spinning from everything but I couldn't tear my eyes off the bloodied body of my beloved Hercules._

_"No." I rasped, rather emotionlessly. "I didn't do this." A slight determination in my voice as if my words would undo the horror that lay before me._

_"I told you, I warned you were a burden on his life." That same snide tone, so strange it seemed that there was no grief hidden in his tone._

_"I didn't do this." I repeated. He had never said it directly but I knew he was blaming me for this. Reality was only just starting to sink in, my trembling hands caressed his cheeks as I had done only hours before. "Herc, wake up." I said, as if that would change anything._

_"You killed him."_

_"No!" I screamed, spinning around as I looked for the voice that seemed to be omnipresent while at the same time always coming from behind me. "I never hurt him!" I screamed._

_"Just a burden. Just a burden." Zeus repeated, or so I thought. The voice was different now. Hades? _

I shot awake and rubbed my eyes with a deep groan. Falling back onto my pillow I must have somehow shifted back a bit because I slammed my head on the wall but strangely it didn't hurt. It seemed to be morning judging by how it was light out and I slid out of bed and made my way down the hall. My eyes were down by my feet so I didn't see the person who stood before me and grip my neck, slamming me against the wall. I choked for breath as I stared up desperately and looked into Herc's eyes. _NO! It can't be him! Never!_

"No!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. Panicked, I looked around me to find I was still in bed. My eyes scanned around me to confirm that I was indeed still safe. "Gods I had those damned double dreams." I mumbled. I placed my hand on the back of my head which was oddly sore and felt a small bump. "Odd…" I shrugged it off as nothing and laid back down more carefully to try and sleep.

I was troubled, as always, by this strange nightmare. I had hit my head in my dream and when I awoke I had a bump. Also, the dream was so realistic. Something about it just wasn't right. Nervously I slid out of bed and began walking down the hallway, keeping sure not to let my eyes fall to the ground when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder, the thumbs running up to the back of my neck. I tensed immediately and spun around with a sharp gasp, my eyes meeting that of Herc's. I must have looked like a terrified child for he brought his hand under my chin and looked at me oddly.

"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep. When I woke up and walked by your room you were mumbling like a crazy man." He chuckled. "No more treats before bed." He teased. I breathed a silent sigh of relief thankful that he seemed not to notice my temporary distress.

"If you haven't learned by now I talk in my sleep then you are one dumb little idiot." I teased. Herc gave a little mocked gasp of offense and jerked me closer to him.

"Oh I'm dumb now am I?" He gave a playful little tilt of his eyebrows before tickling me.

"Gah! Stop!" I laughed, trying to protect my stomach. He forced me against the wall as I squirmed trying to get out of his silly trap. Finally he stopped and slid his arms in a more romantic manner, one arm resting on my back the other on the nape of my neck. I blushed at the way he was looking at me and hid my face in his chest before pulling back again and looking up at him. I shook my head with a rather silly little sigh and threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his for a rather playful little kiss. He spun me around gently and I could feel the chuckle rise in his throat and I couldn't help but sigh in delight all the while neither of us broke the kiss.

Herc finally set me down because Phil came scampering down the hallway.

"Kid! I don't know how he did it but that minataur escaped. Again!"

"I thought my dad enchanted the island?" Herc asked, aggravated by this nuisance. "I'm on it." He groaned. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said to me with a quick kiss before running out, Phil waddling behind him. I sighed, annoyed that our little moment was disturbed yet again by Phil. He had a strange habit of doing that all the time.

I walked into the kitchen only to accidently walk in on Jason and Alex kissing rather passionately and I turned heel quickly. They didn't seem to notice. I picked up the book that was lying on the table and decided to give reading another try. I had learned most of what there was to it, it just took me forever to get through one page. Nonetheless I enjoyed it. I hadn't noticed how much time passed while I was reading until Herc came back and lifted the book out of my hands. Until then I hadn't even noticed him come home.

"Herc! Welcome back." I laughed, obviously startled. I pulled myself up to him and gave him a kiss, his hand brushing up against my cheek. I nuzzled up against him, my arms wrapped carefully around his shoulders. "I love you." I whispered.

_"Just a burden. Just a burden." _Came a reply. I shook my head subtly but I kept my place against his shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked, quite confused.

"I said I love you too." He laughed. "Now stop daydreaming." He teased.

I hope that was enough confusion for you! R&R suggestions and constructive criticism welcome!!


	26. Out of Place

**Singergirl22:** In my story Zeus is more like the God from Greek mythology than the movie. If it was him from the movie he'd stop Hades and happily ever after everything is great. Also, Zeus makes for a really fun villain to work with. So he wants Herc to be like himself (a total womanizer) so he hates Meg because she's preventing Herc from becoming that.

**CjMIUvR-01:** Yeah I put Jason and Alex together 'cause I just figured it would be fun if Meg had a girl friend to chat with about their love lives like normal girls do. And the dreams ensue!

**ColorguardBaby23: **Thanks! And don't worry things will get a little heated when they're together a little longer. Remember this takes place in ancient Greece can't stray off too much from reality. Even though Disney already slaughtered the myth.

**LordLanceahlot: **Glad you liked, keep reading!!

**Note:** I borrowed one idea from the pass-along I have with a friend. I hope you don't mind Nicole. Nothing big really. And thanks Anne (StarshipGazer) for inspiration for this chapter!

The rest of the day went by well. Night was starting to settle and the cool air was drifting in with the night. Phil had dragged my reluctant Herc to yet another media appearance. He had asked me to come but I refused, finding it pointless to be mobbed by annoying little men with quills and parchment asking me everything about my life. After taking a short walk in the garden and eating a small dinner I returned to the den where I spent most of my time. I decided to pick up where I left off in the book resting on the table when the door burst open.

"Miss me kitty?" The familiar voice sneered. I shot up right away to find Helen shutting the door politely. I let out an aggravated sigh and stood up, my hands on my hips eyeing her carefully as she approached me.

"Helen… just get out." I groaned, rolling my eyes. I took a step back as she came within an arm's reach of me. Kemper, who had just trotted in from the kitchen with a bone in his jaws saw the young woman and dropped his prize, pushing it to the side before darting between us and growling fiercely. He was big enough now to cause some damage should he attack and I was quite confident nothing could happen. A rather stupid decision. Caught off my guard she had tackled me to the floor before I could react. Kemper attempted to clamp his jaws on her arm but she was too quick. With a violent swing of her arm she hit him in the nose, sending him in a yelping frenzy. As I grappled with her Kemper made several more attempts only to be thwarted away and he eventually scampered off battered and most likely a bit dazed.

"Awe the kitty looks mad that I hurt her little puppy" She sneered. Managing to free one arm from her vice grip I swung my fist as hard as I could manage and struck her nose. She pulled away with a shriek, blood flowing freely from her nose now. She glared at me as I quickly staggered to my feet. Throwing herself at me I kept my balance as she curled her fingers into my hair and swung my around violently causing the left side of my body to collide with a tall stone stand that was holding up a ceramic vase.

I staggered a bit but managed to gather myself on time to counter her attack, using my leg to send her crashing to the floor, however she grabbed the front of my dress and brought me down with her. We grappled again on the floor for a shirt while, our fists raining down on each other whenever a moment appeared. Helen managed to scamper to her feet and twined her fingers in my hair again to pull me to my feet again.

Swinging my arms in a pathetic windmill I managed to cause her to lose her grip and counter attacked with a kick to her hip that sent her staggering back. She recovered quickly and moved at me with startling speed. Before I knew what was going on I was on the floor again. I flailed wildly, it looked rather pathetic to be honest. She swung her fists at me several times, landing them quite successfully across my chest arms and abdomen. I finally managed to roll over so I had the upper hand and return the rain of fury she had dealt to me. I managed one blow to the side of her head creating an almost instant dark blue bruise. Finally she threw me off of her and I leapt to my feet as fast as I could but already she was one step ahead.

Grabbing my arm she swung me with an unnatural strength against the wall and jerked me foreword again. I heard a loud crack and an intense pain shot through my entire arm and went through my spine as well. A sharp cry escaped my throat, and Jason and Alex came bursting in following Kemper. It took them only a moment to react. Jason lunged for the spawn of Pandora's box while Alex was forced to try and hold me back vainly. I broke free of her grip and managed to throw in one final punch at Helen's nose with my good arm before Alex tackled me to the floor. I know she did not intend to hurt me but as I tried to break my fall the pain in my shoulder worsened.

Just as Jason managed to get a stronghold on Helen the door burst open again and Herc came waltzing in, oblivious for a few moments about what was going on before he reacted. I'm sure it must have been quite the oddity.

"Uhh…" He stammered at first. Shaking his head he seemed to tune in. "What happened here?!" He exclaimed. Helen was struggling against Jason who was growing more aggravated by the second. Alex had let go of me and I was sitting on the floor massaging my shoulder lightly. Herc rushed to me in his usual manner but I quickly shot my good arm out to prevent him from hugging me.

"Hold it!" I shouted, wincing as I braced myself for the pain his embrace would inevitably cause. Oblivious to what I had said he pulled me into his arms and I screamed from the pain. Realizing something was wrong; he let me go and noticed my black and blue shoulder that was swelled rather badly. "Damn it Herc!" I groaned.

"What happened?" He asked, hesitantly sliding the strap to my dress off my shoulder so he could better inspect it.

"Blondie attacked me, hurt my shoulder which _you_ just crushed again." I snapped.

"Sorry…" He apologized, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"It's okay." I said meekly

"Well it looks dislocated. I better have Phil look at it." I just nodded at him and looked at the bruises already forming on my arms. Herc called for the stubby satyr who came waddling into the room.

"Whadd'ya want kid?" Phil asked abruptly then looked at me oddly. "Jeese kid you get rub over by a chariot?" He asked, with genuine concern in his voice.

"Helen… again." I ambled; quite embarrassed I was utterly incapably of fighting her off. Jason was still struggling with her as he dragged her screaming body to the door and threw her out. Alex was tending to Kemper who had gotten kicked fairly hard. "Alex is Kemper okay?" I asked, worried about my heroic companion.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." She said with a smile. "Just bruised a bit nothing that won't heal in two days' time." She explained assuringly. The half grown wolf trotted up to me and began licking my hand sympathetically.

"Yeah Kid its dislocated all right." Phil said suddenly. I hadn't even noticed Herc ask him to inspect the injury. "Gotta pop it back in." He added. I winced at the thought, I knew how much it would hurt for only one month earlier Herc had dislocated a bone during a fight and was in severe pain when he needed it popped back in.

"You alright Meg?" He asked. I nodded, although I wished he could leave my shoulder damn well alone. He pulled me close to him and held me so I was completely unable to move. "Jason a little help." He called. The young chef nodded and after tossing Helen out of the villa in the same brute manner as before came over and lifted my arm. I whimpered from the pain of that alone. "You'll be fine Meg. Just don't think about it. Whadd'ya say after this I take you for a nice walk along the beach?"

"Sounds good to me." Herc tilted my head and kissed me in an obvious attempt to try and distract me. Suddenly the pain in my shoulder soared and I pulled back with a sharp cry and Herc held me still so I wouldn't jerk my arm away and reinjure my shoulder as Jason made several attempts to relocate it properly, succeeding on the fourth try.

"AUGH! Gods!" I screamed, followed quickly by every curse I knew. "Damnit why did you have to do it in so many tries!" I snapped. It was rather unlike me to complain about pain, I had felt worse. I guess it must depend on the circumstances. Massaging my throbbing shoulder I glared at Jason wishing I could just punch him for his three failed attempts.

"Uh why d-don't we go for that w-walk." Herc stammered trying to break the tension. Alex was staring at the scene with the strangest look of confusion on her face.

"Alex?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." She ambled off quickly and disappeared into the kitchen and Jason was not far behind.

"That was odd…" I commented. "Help me up."

"You alright?" Herc asked.

"I'm fine. Now lets go for that walk." I said, groaning slightly from the severe pain coursing down my arm by that point. Herc nodded and kissed the injured shoulder.

"Feel better?" He mused.

"Oh of course." I laughed with a slight roll of my eyes.


	27. Along the Shore

To my reviewers:

**CjMIUvR-01**: Glad you liked, and oblivious Herc makes for much entertainment ) Keep reading

**LordLanceahlot**: Yeah popped shoulders hurt but it wasn't such a random event. You'll see more of its significance in the next chapter

**StarshipGazer:** Loved your update- update again soon!! And thanks for the inspiration you've been giving me!!!

**Colorguardbaby23:** Haha I'm glad you like Kemper, don't worry he just has a few bruises nothing to worry about

**Deramis:** To answer your question its actually been 3 months. He first about 14 chapters are spread over just about a 2 week time span, then I have a 2 week time lapse. Then a few more days to a week pass and I have a 2-month time lapse. I guess I need to make those lapses a little more obvious. Anyways I hope you like this chapter too!! Update yours when you have a break from your schoolwork and stuff )

A short ride on Pegasus's back was all it took to get to the beach. We mounted off the winged horse and he began wandering a bit as he headed off to be alone a bit further down the beach. The waters were calm and the afternoon sun was darkening the waters into a deep hue of violet. I found it slightly odd that there was such a deserted beach but I was indescribably thankful that we were able to leave the villa and go someplace where Herc would not be mobbed by his insane groupies. I walked closer to the water's edge and removed my sandals and waded in the shallow end of the shore, lifting the hem of my dress just enough so not to soak it.

"Its so nice to be alone like this _outside_ like this." I said, leaning back as Herc stood behind me with his hands around my waist. I let go of the bit of my dress I was holding out of the water and the damp cloth clung to my legs.

"No Phil, annoying groupies, no blonde maniacs or hot-headed Gods. Just us." He replied. I smiled to myself at this thought. I felt his lips gently pressed against the little nook where my neck met my shoulder and he held his lips there for a moment. After he pulled back I tossed him a playful grin and kicked a bit of water at him. "Why you little brat!" He laughed. I burst out laughing as well and began sprinting along the shore but Herc was quick to catch up and pushed me just enough to cause me to lose my balance and he used his giant hands to splash me back.

"Ah! Herc!" I laughed. "Stop it!" He came closer to me and held himself up with one hand, and used the other to hold me close to him. We were just far enough from the shore so that we were safe from the tide. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and I blushed at the way he was looking at me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered affectionately. I laced my arms around his neck and we both laid back in the sand, Herc holding himself up on his forearms and I was on my back looking back up at him, my arms laced around his neck and neither of us breaking our gaze. A hand gently caressed my face, his fingers tracing my jaw line up behind my ear where they ran through my hair. I tilted my head slightly so it rested in his cradling hand and closed my eyes. I could feel the gentle mist from the tide as it rose from the disturbed waters.

The pain in my shoulder had reduced to a dull ache, although painful I had full use of my arm. I sighed deeply as I felt Herc's lips brush against my neck, and he peppered my neck and face with gentle kisses until his lips found my mouth.

"I love you." I whispered softly. I knew I didn't speak those words nearly often enough to him.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear, and he kissed me just below my ear and his lips left a gentle trail from my ear down my neck and to my shoulder. My fingers ran through his hair as I laughed softly, enjoying the feel of his lips against my skin.

"So much for walking." I laughed.

"I think this worked out better anyway." He replied with a grin, leaning closer to me so I could feel the soft weight of his body as his arms wrapped around me and his nose touched mine. I laughed again and blushed deeply, stroking his cheek with one hand.

"I'm probably covered in sand now." I said suddenly, remembering how Herc had wet my dress.

"Hmm, me too. Too late now." He chuckled playfully and rested his forehead on mine. Unexpectedly the wind picked up with violent force and the both of us sat up sharply and noticed the waters had grown increasingly violent and before either of us could react a large wave crashed over us, utterly soaking the both of us before we had time to move. Herc quickly pulled me onto my feet and backed away from the shore, terrified that one of Poseidon's monsters would venture to shore.

"Just what we need! We can't go anywhere without being interrupted…" I ambled slightly. _Damn it, when will the Gods just let me be happy. I can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with Hades telling me I'll never have my 'happily ever after'… _

"Looks like a bad storm, we better go back inside Meg. We're soaked anyway." I nodded and we turned to leave when a tree came crashing down blocking our path. Herc moved to lift it but I quickly jerked him back.

"Herc don't just go the other way, what if-" The words had barely left my mouth when a bolt of lighting struck the fallen tree and ignited it. _That was lucky I stopped him_ I let out a startled cry and Herc took my hand to walk in the other direction when the same thing happened. The rock face behind us made it impossible to travel that way, and the noise from the storm was far too loud to whistle for Pegasus who was waiting for us at the far end of the beach. I only hoped that he was smart enough to come looking for us. "Herc…" I whimpered, genuinely afraid. Herc didn't say anything but held me protectively in his arms.

The waves grew more violent until we were backed against the rock face to keep ourselves from being dragged out to sea by the undertow. The wind was so strong that in combination with being utterly soaked I started shivering. Herc was holding me as close to himself as he could, and I could feel him shivering as well. _Come on Pegasus come on!_ I prayed silently. The waves grew closer to the point the only thing keeping us from bring dragged to sea was Herc's God-like strength resisting the pull, and I could feel how tense his arms grew trying to keep me close to him. I found it odd how the fires on the trees were never doused by the waves but I couldn't think about that.

"What are we going to do?" I shouted, but it seemed he couldn't hear. I closed my eyes tight and struggled to catch my breath as the water level continued to rise. _Oh Gods not like this…_ I thought to myself, honestly thinking that I was going to die. I felt Herc move one of his arms off of me but I dared not open my eyes to find out why. Next I knew he was leaping up and I noticed he had found a tiny nook in the rock to hold onto to hold us out of the water. We were high enough to see over the burning tree and Pegasus was nowhere in sight. I assumed after dropping us off he had left. I clung tighter to Herc, hoping his klutzy nature wouldn't show.

The level of water continued to rise and by now the fire on the trees had indeed finally gone out but the violent waters made it impossible to move from where we were. It was obvious where the storm had come from, and I knew we were in trouble now that all three brothers were working together. I opened my eyes and looked out at sea and I thought I could vaguely make out Poseidon's form although my vision was blurred form being barraged with salt water.

"Meg! Hold onto my neck!" Herc shouted suddenly. I was already clinging tightly to him but I dropped slightly as Herc suddenly let go of me and I felt his body lurching. The few moments that I was able to open my eyes I noticed that he was actually grappling with a sea monster, struggling to maintain his grip on the rock face while maneuvering his sword with the other hand. My arms were weakening from a combination of barely being able to breath and having to cling onto him for so long with my bad shoulder. _At least the water is so cold it's numbed the pain._ I could feel my grip loosening and if Herc didn't win the fight soon I would surely fall into the waters. I slipped a bit, my fingers unlacing themselves and I desperately clung to Herc's toga as my arms grew sore, their pain and the pain in my shoulder overcoming the numbness. After what to me felt an eternity Herc won the battle and kicked the carcass away so that the crashing waves would drag it far out to sea. My fingers slipped again and I was barely holding onto his shoulders as I was completely submerged under water. Herc's arm quickly grabbed me once more, pulling me out of the water, and I could just barely see him searching for another place to grab onto but the rock was too smooth, there was no place that would make a proper hold, and he seemed to realize that if he let go of me to punch a hole in the rocks I would be too weak to hold myself up any longer. "Everything is going to be fine." Herc shouted to me assuringly as the violent waves crashed against us, throwing us hard against the rock face and without my sandals I could feel my skin scraping against the rock and the salt stung the tiny flesh wounds until again cold numbed them completely.

Forcing my eyes open again, I could see lighting striking in the distance and the bolts were slowly drawing closer. I tried to cling to Herc closer but exhaustion was starting to sink in and the stinging cold of the waters was getting to me. I wasn't shivering as violently but I knew that wasn't a good thing.

Sorry so short, hope you enjoyed!!!


	28. Familiar

To my reviewers:

**Deramis:** Glad you enjoyed; Cliffies are fun and thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind. Update yours soon!

**CjMIUvR-01: ** Thanks, glad you liked. Keep reading.

**Starship Gazer**: As I said to Deramis, cliffies are fun to write. I hope you update your story soon!!

**Colorguardbaby23:** Again, as I said to the others cliffies are fun. I'm glad you enjoyed and hope you keep reading.

**LordLanceahlot:** My best chapter? Thanks . I'm glad you liked it that much. Keep reading.

Exhaustion was rearing its ugly head, and I used what little energy I had to cling to Herc. I could hear the rolling thunder and the distant crack of the lighting. I felt myself slip several inches, and with a startled yelp I tightened my grip. Nearly blinded by the endless bouts of waves I couldn't see what had caused Herc's grip to slip, but he was quick to pull me back up. Above the noise I could just barely make out his voice trying to assure me that we would be all right although I was unsure if he was trying to convince me, or himself.

I watched helplessly as the bolts of lighting drew closer until eventually I could feel a vague prickling sensation whenever the water was struck, and the sensation intensified as the bolts grew closer. My heart was racing from the constant jolts and I could feel Herc's arm muscle starting to contract.

"Kid! Up here." The voice was almost inaudible, but I recognized it immediately. _Phil?_ I looked up and forced my eyes open despite their stinging and saw that there was a rope tied around Pegasus's stomach, and it was hovering just in front of us, but it was swinging wildly in the wind and the crashing waves.

"Meg you have to hold onto my neck again." Herc said sternly as soon as the waves allowed him to speak.

"I can't" I whimpered, barely able to hold my grip with Herc holding me, I knew I could never do it alone.

"You have to." Both of us groaned as another bolt of lighting struck but this time close enough to cause such a seize in Herc's body he dropped me. I barely knew what was happening, I just felt a sudden rush of water enter my mouth and I crashed against the rock face. The undertow dragged me out a ways before the waves sent me back. I was disoriented and cold, only conscious of the fact that I was most likely going to drown. I never felt so terrified in all my life, my arms thrashed blindly in vain attempt to reach the surface while my mind was screaming. I felt another large jolt stronger than any before and my body momentarily seized. I wanted more than anything to be back in bed with Herc, sleeping in his warm embrace curled together as the chill of morning slowly dissipated. Soon the lack of breath in combination with the frequent lighting bolts caused a blanket to start to cover my mind, and I knew I was seconds away from the darkness. That familiar feel of being overly tired and just wanting to give into death was taking me. If I blacked out I would die, and just before I gave in I felt a rush of air meet my lungs and I could feel the wind biting at my skin bitterly, but I still felt the wild thrashing of the waves throwing me under. I was too numbed to feel Herc's arm clamed around me but I could feel the pressure of his embrace and I realized he had let go of his hold to rescue me.

Forcing my eyes open I saw the rope dangling just above us, Pegasus anxious wishing he could fly lower but he understood that if his wings were to wet he would not be able to fly and there would be no chance for us. He could only watch helplessly. It took only seconds for Herc to grab the rope, but it felt like an eternity. We were lifted from the water and brought to the top of the rock face, and placed down on the flat.

Gasping for breath, the both of us collapsed the moment our feet touched the ground. I hadn't the energy to even turn my head to see how Herc was, but I could hear his voice vaguely, which was enough of a comfort for me.

"See… Meg. I … I told you." He gasped for breath between each word. "We… would be okay." Oh how I wanted to lift myself up and curl up into his arms, the cold was torturing me. As my vision returned I noticed that the sea was calm and there was no longer any lighting. As I managed to catch my breath the blanket over my mind lifted and I was able to muster the energy to turn myself over.

"Oh Gods… Herc I was so scared." I confessed with a sob that sounded almost like a laugh. My stomach had never felt so sick in all my life and my chest felt almost too heavy to breath. I closed my eyes a moment, needing sleep desperately but Phil shook me.

"Kid ya need to get outta those wet clothes. Both a'ya. C'mon we're gonna help you." I had never seen Phil show such concern, especially not towards myself. Herc was barely able to muster the energy to lift himself to his feet, his legs shaking but he pulled me to my feet nonetheless. Unlike him I hadn't the strength to stand so he had to help me onto Peg's back. The winged horse laid down so it would be easier to mount onto his back and I was too overwhelmed to care about the height as we headed for home. As the numbness was wearing off the wind beating against my bare wet skin stung.

It seemed ages before we got back to the villa, but Alex and Jason were ready to help us. Alex helped me while Jason assisted Herc. I leaned nearly all my weight onto my friend.

"Gods are you alright?" She asked me anxiously the moment we arrived back. I assumed Peg had alerted Phil to the danger Herc and I were in and he had asked them to be ready to help when we came back. I nodded, my head brushing against her shoulder as I stumbled and nearly fell. "Jason help her, I'll help Herc. At least he can walk." I felt incredibly thankful for Herc's godlike strength. I was starting to come to grips with what had happened as the terror wore off. If it weren't for Herc's strength and bravery we both would have died. I was only vaguely aware when Jason lifted me up, but I held onto his neck out of a subconscious fear of falling.

Once in our bedroom Alex gave me a dress to change into so I could get out of my wet one, and Herc had another tunic, but Jason explained that the best way to warm ourselves was to share body heat and told Herc to leave at least his upper body exposed. It sounded unorthodox but he was too exhausted to argue, and by the looks of it too tired to think about it either. I had changed quickly, not really caring if Herc saw me or not, he appeared too tired to care much anyway. I was curled up under the covers by the time Herc slid into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me after everyone else left to give us some rest. Finally alone we curled in each other's arms, and I felt comfortable finally despite how cold his touch was. It took a long while to feel warm, the chill preventing me from sleeping.

"Meg?" Herc whispered. I could tell he was already half asleep.

"Hmm?" I hummed softly, finding I was equally as sleepy and close to drifting off.

"I love you." I smiled warmly

"I love you too."

"Back there… when you fell… I thought I was going to lose you." His arms tightened around me. "Again." He added with a slight sob.

"But you saved me again." I whispered.

"But I dropped you…" Another sob broke in his voice.

"Shhh." I whispered. "Just sleep." And no more words passed between us as we finally drifted off to sleep, still shivering slightly but comforted by each other's embrace.

It was late into the afternoon of the next day by the time we awoke, or at least until I awoke. Herc was still deep asleep, and every muscle was a bit sore, and my lungs were still heavy. I yawned and closed my eyes, shifting back against Herc and tugged at his arm lightly to tighten his embrace. I waited for him to awake for a short time but I grew somewhat bored and slinked out of bed carefully. I felt much better, almost perfect with the exception of the vague soreness. Alex was relaxing in the living room and I decided to join her when I realized I was hungry.

"Hey Alex what d'ya say we spend a girls night out? We haven't hung out outside." I offered. She grinned and placed the book she was reading on the table.

"Sounds great. Let me just tell Jason in case him or Herc would wonder where we are." I nodded and we headed out the door.

Sorry its kinda short.


	29. Girls' Day Out

**_Important_ **Authors Note: Seems not may people reviewed my last chapter so I guess its safe to assume the author's note removal threw everyone off. If the last thing you read was the beach struggle then you need to read the chapter before this. To those who reviewed:

**CjMUIvR-01:** Phil went through a drastic change in the movie, if you notice right after Meg saves Herc from the pillar he seems to have a new respect for her, he offered to watch over her while Herc went to Olympus and did indeed weep for her when she died, and at the end smiled when she hugged him.

**LordLanceahlot:** I can't tell from the review if you read the chapter or not so sorry I can't really say anything

**_NOTE_: There is one thing in here that won't make any sense but I can't say why without spoiling the chapter. Another note is at the end of the chapter to explain this because I hate putting a note in the middle of the chapter since it would mess up the flow of things. If you want to skip the confusion and don't mind spoilers feel free to read the note before hand.**

"So, are you alright?" Alex asked, in a slightly rushed voice. I nodded,

"Totally fine! A little sore and my chest hurts a bit." I tried to sound cheery but the memory of the night before still frightened me a bit, rather unlike myself I must admit, but my mind was still fuzzed about Poseidon's joining his brothers. I couldn't understand why I was so hated, but I had a strange feeling I would eventually find out.

"You don't seem okay. You're limping a little." Alex replied, and to my surprise I found she was right, I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, well I cut my feet a little don't worry. Let's just enjoy ourselves." I offered a smile, and began walking ahead. I heard Alex sighed and she trotted up beside me quietly, and I could tell her mind was troubled and she was keeping it inside. I was about to ask her if _she_ was alright when she leapt in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh! I nearly forgot to tell you!" her voice sounded so giddy it was nearly a laugh. "Jason asked me to marry him!" I gasped in surprise and broke out laughing myself.

"Oh my Gods! I'm so happy for you!" I threw my arms around her in a congratulatory embrace. "You _have_ to tell me about how he asked!" The sudden shift in mood was comforting, and my troubled mind was put at ease. Alex merely blushed at my requested and placed a hand on the back of her neck nervously.

"Well he asked to go for a walk after we finished our work. Of course I said yes. He wanted to take me around the further edges of the park where the apple orchards are. Rare isn't it, to think of someone owning an apple orchard here!

"Sorry, I got off track. It was very romantic, he held my hand as we walked and I could sense he was… nervous about something although I didn't have the feeling it was something bad. So I asked him what was on his mind and he laughed, and simply kissed me to answer. After a moment something distracted me a few feet ahead so I went to see what it was, when Jason called my name, and his hands were behind his back. I still don't know why it didn't click in my mind, the apple orchard and all.

"The next moments went in slow motion almost. In my mind at least… he tossed an apple to me. I never expected it! I reacted almost as a reflex, my hands shot out to catch it, and I clutched it, hoping to the Gods I wouldn't drop it. After I had it safely in my hands I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, and he asked the question even though tossing the apple to me had already said it all. 'Will you marry me?' I ran into his arms of course. I love him, more than anything. I couldn't bring myself to gather any words and I just went happily, clutching him as if I was never letting go" She sighed at the end of her tale, holding her arms.

I had never in all the times I knew her, heard her say so much at once. I laughed again and hugged her. I thought it was rather early for them to marry but what were the chances of meeting another person? It seemed like Jason to jump into things so fast. I could only hope their happiness would last. My minded drifted to Herc, and I realized that as she had told her tale I wasn't imaging Jason proposing to her, but imagining Herc proposing to me. A hidden force, I guess, took over my mind as I saw his face. I pictured the shine in his eyes, the feel of that meaningful kiss we would share, the feel of his powerful embrace, the way I would feel his heartbeat against my chest, and the way my own heart would race. I snapped out of my momentary daze as I found my heartbeat was racing, but I ignored it.

"This calls for a celebration!" I shouted happily. "Come on, let's get a bite to eat and then we can go see a tailor about your dress." I smiled, finding I was a bit happier than I had been in a while. It was good to be out without Herc's over protectiveness looming over me like a storm cloud. Of course I loved him, and I enjoy every moment that I am with him, but it was still nice to be out with Alex, and it was a nice chance to develop our friendship. It had been so long since I had a close friend.

We reached the market in a short time, and found it surprisingly crowded. I hoped that no one would recognize me, for Herc had dragged me to several of his media appearances as the months had passed. While there we picked up some food, mainly things for snacking as we shopped but also things needed for meals.

"Look at this!" I grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her over to a stand that had every baked good one could imagine. I pointed a strange pastry with honey and nuts. "Doesn't that smell so good?" I smiled. Alex agreed and I dropped two coins on the counter and took two of the pastries, handing one to Alex. "Eat up!"

"Thank you." She smiled, and nibbled on her pastry. "Wow! This is good!" She ate a bit more rapidly, but it still took her quite a while to finish the thing while I swallowed mine relatively fast.

"Well let's hit the tailor's now, it's just a short way ahead."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

"Never!" I lead her to the tiny building, almost out of view because of the street vendors and the huge crowds. Inside it was nice to escape the noise, the cement structure blocking sound out relatively well. A small set of bells jingled as we pushed the door open, and we were greeted by a man, and a woman who I presumed was his wife.

"Hello! Can I help you?" The man was short and stout, giving his voice a jolly quality to it. He seemed to fit the odd stereotype of the 'jolly fat man'. The woman was taller than him, but not by much and her curly blonde hair made her appear rather old, although I was sure she could only be in her early thirties at the latest.

Alex blushed slightly, her bout of talkativeness seemed to vanish as quickly as it had appeared. With a slight roll of my eyes I decided I would have to answer for her.

"My friend here is getting married, and wants to just get an idea of what dress she might like." I offered politely. The couple congratulated her, although their praises crossed me as routine, as if they had someone come in quite often in her situation and their congratulatory praises seemed like rehearsed reactions.

The man introduced himself as Julius, and explained that he had been born in Rome, and he had nothing to do with the Caesar of Rome at the time. The woman introduced herself as Juliana, and I found it quite odd that her name was the feminine version of her husband's.

We spent quite a bit of time there, deciding on the basic designs for the dress and she eventually chose a long sleeved dress that would trail past her feet, but most of the time was spent measuring her and finding the perfect fabric. The color went without saying.

It wad midday by the time we finished and we decided to get a bite to eat.

"There's a nice restaurant by the bay." I offered, _the same restaurant Herc and I went to on that fateful night…_ I was hit with a momentary feel of guilt for the betrayal I had committed against him that night but it passed as I forced my mind on the outcome of everything.

"Sounds nice to me." The way to the restaurant was short, less than a kilometer away. We took our seats and quickly looked over the menu. I settled on a pasta dish. And Alex, being indecisive as she was, eventually settled for a pasta dish as well when the waitress appeared impatiently waiting her order.

"Well today was fun, it was nice to get out and not have something or someone try to kill me." We both smiled, although I couldn't help but wonder if Herc was worried about me. With all the events of the past three months I would be more surprised if he was calm. I was sure Alex was a bit worried as well, although she was far better at masking her emotions as I was.

"So," She began, ambling a bit as if she was unsure of how to start a conversation. "You never told me much about what happened about the night you realized you loved Hercules. You made me tell about the proposal. Your turn." She finished with a sly smile. I laughed lightly and interlaced my fingers, resting them on my forehead as I sat back unsure of where to start.

I told the story in whole, starting with Hades' promise of my freedom. She already knew of my enslavement to him , I had explained that to her before. I wondered why I never told her about that night however, although it may have been because I was sure she would never believe that I _died _and Herc brought me back. _By offering his own life, he did that to save me. No one ever made me feel so important to them._ When I eventually did come to the part in the story where the Cyclops had just dropped off the cliff I paused._ Just tell her, she's your friend, and it was what proved his love for you._ My mind tried to assure me. I forced myself through that part, wincing slightly as I recalled that horrible unbearable pain, yet I also recalled the reassuring calm that I felt because of Herc's words. After I finished Alex only managed to stare at me, and I mistook her expression for disbelief and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"I know it doesn't sound believable, but why would I lie about that?" I said quickly.

"I believe you, its just hard to grasp. I never knew you two made such huge sacrifices for each other. You were destined by the stars to meet." She laughed. I smiled back.

"I guess you're right. I love him so much, I hope things never change between us." I paused a moment. "and I hope for nothing but happiness for you and Jason. You two were also meant to be together, destined by the stars!" We finished our meal and left the money on the table before heading for home. It was nearly dusk by the time we arrived. Herc greeted me warmly while Alex immediately sought out Jason.

"Oh Meg I was so worried about you!" Herc said the moment he had his arms around me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh stop it I'm fine."

"But after yesterday, I'm sure you must be weak. I can feel it, you were out all day and now you're trembling and almost putting all your weight on me." He explained as he held me close, burying his lips in my hair. I hadn't noticed but he was right, I was trembling slightly, like one does after a strenuous activity, and I was indeed resting against Herc.

"Maybe I should just lie down for a bit. And now that you mention it my shoulders are really killing me, why don't you give me one of your massages?" I asked.

"Only if you give me a kiss." He replied, blushing brightly at his own request. I laughed and laced my arms around his neck to kiss him before collapsing on the couch and melting into Herc's nimble fingers as they dug into my shoulder in a rhythmic pattern that relieved the pain when there was a knock at the door, and the knock was in the pattern of a silly nursery rhyme I knew as a child, but only one person ever knocked on my door like that, and I was sure I had to be hearing things.

Note: now to explain something. I read that in ancient Greece a man proposed by tossing an apple to the girl. And I've always known they didn't do the whole ring thing, so I went with the apple theory. Also, catching the apple meant yes and letting it fall meant no. I hope that clears up the oddity of Jason's proposal to Alex!


	30. Auntie Melitta

Hmmm… again not many reviews. Maybe I'm updating too fast. Deramis and Starship I know you're busy with college so don't worry. Well to those who did review:

**Colorguardbaby23:** Cliffies are what keep people wanting to read the next chapter! And I liked the apple proposal because it's different, and its not so overdone.

**LordLanceahlot:** Glad you liked! And as I said to colorguard the apple proposal was more fun.

**CjMIUvR-01:** To explain about Meg's mom: If you recall when Meg asks Herc to teach her how to read and write she explains how her mother and father died when she was very young, and was put into the care of her aunt. I hope you keep reading!

On with the story!

"Oh Gods I hope its not that blonde girl again…" Herc groaned. I shook my head and sat up, barely aware of Kemper who went running to the door barking wildly.

"Its not. I know that knock, that stupid nursery rhyme. Herc…" I paused, swallowing hard. "Its my aunt." He squeezed my shoulders lightly and got up to answer the door, and I followed him my mind surging with emotions. That damned woman who took me in after my parents had passed on. He opened the door and the woman was escorted by a guard.

"Well, this explains how she got to the door. Can I help you ma'am?" Herc offered as politely as possible, Kemper still barking as he sniffed the woman. I appeared by his side and the woman's face lit up with the most synthetic smile I had ever seen.

"Megara! My dear Megara! Its been years! You've grown into quite the woman! How are you? Are you well?" I had to fight the urge to scowl. "Well aren't you gonna invite me in? I raised you better than that!" Her smiled never faded.

"Raised me? I'm lucky you remembered to feed me!" I snapped harshly, and she appeared almost genuinely hurt. Memories were starting to return, and I could feel my heart beginning to race. Kemper seemed to sense the hostility in my voice and growled at the woman as he was pressed against my leg.

"Meg?" Herc was obviously startled by my hostility but asked the woman inside and I slammed my foot down hard on his as inconspicuously as I could manage. I stepped back some and Herc squeezed my shoulder again as if to tell me I hurt his foot. I ignored him, my hands clenched into tight fists.

"Why are you here?" I hissed. Memories of my childhood were now flooding my mind. Memories I had spent so long trying to forget. "Answer me damn it!" Years of anger at his woman released itself. It seemed strange; it took me only seconds to grow as angry as I was.

"What an adorable puppy! What's his name? And to answer your question I only want to check on my darling niece whom I grew to love as a daughter. Why are you so harsh?" She tried to make her voice sound hurt but I knew better. Herc seemed to sense what was about to happen and held me close against him, but I rolled my shoulders to throw his hands off me.

"You didn't give a damn about me when I was a child! Why in hell do you care now! You don't give a _fuck_ about me! If it weren't for the fact I live with Hercules, "the most popular person is all of Greece", you wouldn't care if I was alive or dead! You never did! You didn't care about me! You promised Momma and Poppa you would take care of me! You never did! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" My voice was straining from screaming so harshly in combination with the harsh sobs rising in my throat that I fought so hard to hold back. Kemper was now whimpering slightly, now a bit frightened at all the anger.

"Megara… I just want to see you again. And maybe have an interview with you, tell everyone how lovingly I raised you, how good of a job I did for you to have become so lucky as to be in the arms of such a sexy idol." She seemed to have utterly ignored everything I said.

"He loves me for me and your "raising me" had shit to do with it!" I hated swearing, it sounded so horrible coming from a woman's mouth but I wanted to hurt her the way she had hurt me. "And I wouldn't care if he was the poorest man on earth! You just want to join in the circle of fame, get a piece of his money huh? Well back off and get out of here! I never want to see you! Even Herc's own parents refused the money he's offered them, yet you appear suddenly as if you honestly care about me?" She chuckled lightly.

"You must be a little delirious child. Calm down, please let me sit my feet are tired. Let's have a _têteà-tête_." Oh how I hated it when she tried to use foreign phrases to sound more sophisticated. She had never actually been to Gaul, only spoke with a traveling salesman from there and had a short affair with him, and in doing so picked up a few phrases.

"Miss uhh…" Hercules paused.

"Melitta. My name is Melitta." She smiled. Herc had grabbed me again and I struggled against his grip.

"Melitta, please, could you come another day?" He offered as nicely as he could manage.

"Herc!" I hissed, but my aunt continued right on smiling.

"Whatever you say! Schedule an interview with the Thebes Daily Tribune! Oh, and Meg I brought something for you." I was tempted to lash out at her until I saw what it was that she produced from her bag. And old doll I had a child, the one Momma had given to me before she had passed on. My hands began to shake as I took it from her carefully. I had loved that doll with all my heart, I couldn't believe I had it back in my hands. I didn't thank my aunt, although I could not have been more grateful to have it back. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"You were the one to take it from me." I scowled, as I pressed the handmade cloth doll against my breast. She seemed taken back at my sharp retort, as if she had not expected me to remember that detail.

"Ill be back tomorrow Mr. Hercules, as you requested." She smiled at Herc. Or I assume she was smiling, I was too relieved at having my doll back, the one I had dubbed Lysandra, after my mother. "Bye Megara." She chimed in that annoyingly singsong voice.

"Stop with the act and get out." I hissed, looking up at her again. She smiled again and left. When the door clicked shut I gave up on trying to hold back my sobs and completely broke down. My knees gave way and Herc caught me before I fell to the floor, weeping with reckless abandon, clutching the doll tightly against my chest. "Oh Gods… Momma, Poppa. Why? Why did you have to die when I was so little and leave me with her?" I cried through my sobs. Herc tried desperately to comfort me, turning me so I was facing him. He held me tight as I buried my face into his chest, sinking to my knees taking him with me.

"Meg… hush now, its okay there's no need to cry." He tried to comfort me, and his voice sounded unusually calm and serious. He placed one hand on the back of my head, lacing his fingers in my hair, rubbing my neck slightly while his other hand was pressed against the small of my back. Kemper had walked over and I could feel his soft tongue against my cheek, and the pressure of his paws on my thighs as he struggled to reach my face. Despite how Herc tried to comfort me, and Kemper's little kisses I could not stop crying, it was too much. My mind was forced to recall my parents, the pain of their death, and the lonely existence as a forgotten child under the care of my aunt Melitta.

"Momma… Poppa…. Why did you leave me with her?" I wept. It was strange that I was using the child's term for my parents but I didn't care. I cried out their names, as I had known them when they were taken from me. Herc rocked me gently back and forth. I realized he must have understood my pain partially. He too lived without his true parents. At least he had the luxury of being raised by a couple who loved him very much. I would have given anything for that.

"Its okay." His voice continued to echo, and I could feel his lips against the top of my head, as he buried his lips onto my hair. I don't know how long it was before I was able to calm down, but eventually Herc had carried me over to the couch, and I had stopped crying at this point but I was still clutching the doll as protectively as possible.

"Herc…" I croaked.

"Yes?" He rubbed my back some as he responded.

"I think I need to tell you about… then… now." I explained. I had never spoken to anyone on my childhood and Herc deserved to know. A part of me also needed to let it out, to talk about why I was the way I was. Herc tightened his embrace again.

"Don't feel like you have to." He tried to assure me.

"I do… for me." Herc tilted my head so I was looking at him, his face twisted with worry, and he kissed me softly.

"Alright." After he had broken the kiss. I took a deep breath, resting against his shoulder as I thought of where to begin. Kemper hopped onto the couch and rested his head on my lap and I stroked his head as I began to speak of what I never spoke of before.

**Author's note**: These next few chapters are going to be about Meg's childhood. I figured it was time to explain her parents, her aunt Melitta, the friend Kemper whom she named her wolf after, and a bit more detail on the old Jason she new (in case you don't remember him I mentioned him when she first met the chef Jason) and the fateful relationship with Adonis. If you have any requests or suggestions of things you'd want to see/have explained tell me in your review.


	31. Megara's past Part I

To my loyal reviewers:

**StarshipGazer:** I can't wait until you update your story, I'm so addicted to it. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

**CjMIUvR-01:** Don't worry about it, I mentioned it very early on so don't worry if you forgot. Just keep in mind I'll be mentioning things that seemed insignificant earlier.

**Colorguardbaby23: **I hope this is to your liking!

**LordLanceahlot:** Glad you liked, and you're going to hate the aunt even more later.

On with the story! Remember, Meg is talking so it may seem like my writing style is different but its because I'm not getting inside her head

"I was born in a rural little town, I don't remember which one anymore. My parents were very loving; I was very lucky to have them. My mother's name was Lysandra. She was tall, very tall for a woman, and pretty thin too. Her hair was long, but for the most part it was strait, and her eyes were blue. Kinda' like yours. I remember her so well… but I wont bore you with a description. Papa was named Myron. Oddly, I don't remember him as well as Momma. He was tall too, with short dark hair that was incredibly curly, and his eyes were almost as dark as his hair. I have no idea where my violet eyes came from.

"I barely know where to start… so I guess I'll just talk about the first thing I can easily remember. I was in the market with Momma, shopping for food to make dinner, when I saw a lovely cloth doll sitting on a counter.

"'Momma! Look at the doll'" I babbled, tugging on the hem of her dress.

"'I'm sorry honey but I can't. We don't have that kind of money.'" She replied. Don't get me wrong, we weren't poor. We were better off than most families, but toys were expensive. I couldn't have been older than four, so I didn't really grasp that. So I cried. 'Honey I'm sorry but we just can't' Momma tried to calm me; picking me up, bouncing me on her knee. After a short time she walked over to a fruit stand and bought me some berries, always my favorite. I stopped crying and ate them heartily.

"'Thanks Momma!' She spoiled me so much. She hugged me and we continued walking through the market, and I ate my berries. We eventually finished shopping and we went home. I remember playing outside while Momma cooked, and Papa waited eagerly for her to finish. I was climbing a tree like I had a habit of doing so, despite Momma always telling me not to.

"I eventually got bored with the tree and climbed down, and began to run up the drive when I fell, slamming into the rough gravel. The tears flooded my eyes the moment the pain arrived. I cried of course, rolling onto my back and sitting up, taking turns holding my leg with the scraped knee and the arm with the scraped elbow. I heard the door open and Momma was instantly by my side.

"'Oh! Honey, you scraped your knee!' She gave me a quick hug and picked me up to bring me inside, still crying loudly. I loved my mother so much for that, she would set aside her cooking just to take care of me. She sat me on the counter for a moment to give dinner a quick stir so it would not burn, and came right back to me. Papa had heard all the crying and had gotten up also.

"'Stop crying now, you're a big girl.' He explained gently, placing a finger under my chin. 'Don't you wanna' grow up big and strong and get to show off how you scraped yourself and didn't cry?' He added. I was still very young, but he was always trying to toughen me up. Not in a bad way, I'm glad he did. If it weren't for him I never would have been strong enough to get through any of the things that happened to me. And after he had finished I had managed to stop crying. Momma washed my knee and arm, and I started crying again, but a pat on the head from my father calmed me down again. She put a small bandage on and told me to go play in the living room, after giving my knee and arm a little kiss, and another one on my forehead. I had almost no toys, just a small stuffed lion that Momma had made for me soon after I was born. Papa came to join me, sitting on the floor across from me while Momma cooked. 'See? It doesn't hurt anymore does it. You're strong just like the lion!' He smiled. I was close to Papa, and he treated me very nicely… something not many fathers did. I was lucky.

"After dinner we relaxed a bit, and Papa read from a book until I grew tired, usually reading me my favorites tales and nursery rhymes. When I did get tired they would tuck me into bed, making sure I had my lion with me. It was like that almost every night. Life couldn't have been better. But it wasn't too long after I got hurt again, like I had a tendency to do. I was climbing that damn tree again but this time I fell out, and landed pretty hard on my arm. I didn't break it, but I cut it pretty damn bad. I screamed, of course. Momma heard me and was outside right away. I was bleeding really badly, I don't remember seeing the blood as much as how much Momma was panicking over my injury. It didn't hurt as badly as my scrapes had, so I wasn't wailing like before. She rushed me inside, screaming Papa's name. I guess I was crying more because I was scared then from the pain. Momma wrapped my arm tightly in a cloth, to try and stop the bleeding and told Papa to get her sewing kit. Momma was kinda' like Phil, she was really good with first aid and knew how to stitch. But she also knew it would hurt. A lot. Papa suggested letting me get drunk so my mind wouldn't feel the pain but Momma dismissed it right away, she always hated alcohol. I guess that's why Papa never drank, I know he loved Momma and would never do anything to hurt her.

"She put a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down and explain what she was going to do.

"'Megara honey, I have to sew your cut shut. I won't lie its going to hurt, I need you to be brave and not move, can you do that for me?' There was little else she could do besides burn the wound shut but that would leave a better chance of infection. Papa came over and sat me on his lap and put my lion in my hands.

"'Be a big girl, try to sit still. That way you can show off how big and strong you are!' He smiled, patting my shoulders some. I sniffled, wiping my nose with my good hand and tried to stop crying but I couldn't stop my heart from racing with terror. I was only four, and the frantic tone in my parent' voices were making me scared. Well it took Momma a while to stitch it shut, it only took about six but I started crying despite Papa's trying to calm me. After it was finished and she had cleaned it off she took me from Papa's lap onto her own, and bounced me on her knee.

"'You were so brave!' She smiled, kissing my forehead and Papa patted me on the head again. 'I have a present for being such a big girl. I was going to wait until your birthday but you can have it now.' She smiled. She put me onto Papa's lap and when she came back into the room she had something folded inside a cloth and handed it to me.

"I opened it, and it was a doll, just like the one at the market only to me it looked even prettier.

"'We couldn't buy you a doll so I made you one.' Momma smiled, and I hugged it against my chest, kissing Momma and hugging her happily, already forgetting about the burning throbbing in my pain for the moment. That's why this doll means so much to me. We could never afford to buy me toys, but Momma would save up enough money to buy cloth and thread and make me some. I wish I still had my Lion, maybe when Melitta comes over tomorrow I can get that back from her too. After my initial excitement wore off I became aware again of the pain in my arm but Papa gave me another one of his talks and Momma played with me until she had to prepare dinner.

"I remember my fifth birthday, it was maybe about a month after Momma removed my stitches from my tree fall. I never put my doll down, I brought it everywhere with me. But anyway, back to what I was saying… Momma would bake a cute little cake, putting a hole in the middle to fill with berries, and she would make my favorite dinner, which was homemade soup. My parents would let me not have to do my chores that day, letting me play with my lion and my new doll, that I had named Lysandra after Momma. After they finished their daily chores, and my father had finished with the farm work for the day Papa would come get me and Momma and take us to the beach, where we spent most of the day. It was when we got home Momma would bake her cake, and we would eat dinner and then they would sing 'Happy Birthday' to me" I know it all sounds very simple, but it was those simple things that I loved so much as a child, and that I missed when I lost it all.

"After eating we would do our usual routine, and I would eventually fall asleep in Momma's arms. It all sounds like a faerie tale doesn't it? I guess I was one of the extremely lucky few who had a very happy home life. I mean yeah it wasn't perfect but I was happier then than I would be for the next twelve years of my life… until I met you."

I think that's good enough for now. Did you like? It was hard to be detailed yet keep the air of memory cause she was very young in these memories so they wouldn't be too vivid. Please review!


	32. Megara's Past Part II

To my reviewers:

Colorguard: Glad you liked! Keep reading!

CjMUIvR: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it so much!

LordLanceahlot: Glad you liked it too, I always pictured little meg as a short chubby thing since she's so tall in thin in the movie

Emily: I hope you continue to read! .

Deramis: Hmmm… good point on her age. But as you might have been noticing I'm trying to incorporate at least a little ancient Greek culture and myth into my story and they married and had children very young then so I wanted to make Meg younger for that reason.

To make life easier I'm not putting quotation marks. Meg is still speaking to Herc though, and that way when people she's talking about speak I can use "text" instead of 'text'

A month after my birthday was when everything began to change. There was some battle or war going on. I don't remember. But Papa was called off to fight. I remember the goodbye so well…

"Megara, sweetheart, be a good girl and listen to Momma okay?" He said to me, holding me on his hip.

"Papa, why are you leaving?"

"I need to fight to protect Greece so you and Momma can stay safe." He explained. I didn't understand and so I cried. Like always Papa just patted my head and told me to be a big girl before hugging me and kissing each cheek and my forehead. That's when I saw he was crying to. He placed me back on the floor and looked at my mother. Gods how they loved each other… he just stared at her, and pulled her into his arms as my mother began to cry. That only made me cry worse.

"Lysandra, darling. Please don't cry." He whispered to her, and I saw that he was furrowing his brow as he held her tighter. "I love you. Please take good care of Megara. Keep her strong, she needs you now." He pulled back from the hug and rested his forehead against hers. Odd how I can remember such detail… but Momma couldn't stop crying.

"I love you." She wept. "I promise, I promise to take care of her for the both of us." She continued. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Normally as a kid when you see your parents kiss its gross. But the moment was too emotional, it didn't gross me out it just seemed natural. He placed his hand on her cheek one final time before leaving and Momma and I watched him until he disappeared from sight. I never saw Papa again. After Papa left, and Momma and I were still by the door she took me into her arms and wept, promising me that she will make sure everything will be good and she'll never leave me.

Life eventually returned back to normal as the shock and depression of Papa's leaving dulled slightly. It never went away, only dulled. The number of chores we had to perform daily increased dramatically with my father gone, but we easily adjusted to it. Hardships ensued of course, without Papa the value of our crops dropped and we made very little money, for he had left at the start of harvest.

It was only a month after Papa had left when we got the news. A man answered the door and asked to speak to Momma alone, but I still watched from the kitchen even though I couldn't hear. I remember Momma crying, and the man leaving. That night Momma told me Papa couldn't come home. I didn't stop crying until I fell asleep because I couldn't understand.

Life without Papa was hard, and the pain didn't ebb. Momma wasn't the same. She still loved me, very much so and she never stopped taking care of me. But she just was never as happy. I tried to cheer her up everyday. Sometimes I could get her to laugh and smile, but no one else could. Not even her sister, my aunt, Melitta. It was three months after the news about Papa that Momma fell ill… I never knew what it was but it progressed quickly. I tried to do my chores, but I was five. I wanted to play, and it was too hard for me. Momma would play with me, but eventually she got too sick. She wouldn't eat, only sleep. Until one morning I woke up and Melitta was crying. Momma wouldn't wake up. Just like Papa, I would never see her again.

Melitta explained to me that Momma's last words were to tell me that she loved me very much and made Melitta promise to take care of me, and so my life with my aunt began.

Sorry its so short but its an appropriate break.


	33. Megara's Past Part III

To my reviewers:

Colorguard: I'm glad you liked. Yeah I know its sad, but tis part of her past.

Emily: Glad to see you've been reading all of my fic! .

LordLanceeahlot: Again, thanks . Please continue reading. I think my style has been improving over the last year :)

CjMUivR: I'm terribly sorry to hear that happed to your friend. I'm glad you like my story, I feel special that this is your fav story! .

Again for the sake of making life easier she's talking to Herc I'm just not using quotation marks.

Adjusting was hard. I couldn't seem to get over my mother's death. My aunt was little help in that area. But its pointless rambling about how much I missed Momma. Everything was so different. I remember I would try to play outside when my chores were done. I had only been with her a short while so I did not understand how things worked. I remember once I was playing and I fell. I cried of course, since I bashed my knee into the ground pretty hard. I was used to Momma coming outside to see what was wrong. When no one came I got to my feet and went inside, still crying.

"Auntie Auntie." I cried, tugging on the hem of her dress. She merely pushed me away, and I started crying harder.

"Stop that noise. I told you to wait outside until dinner was ready now go." She said idly. I tried tugging on her dress again.

"But I fell." I pointed to my bloody knee. She did not even look at me, only kicked me with her foot just enough for me to loose my balance. Crying wildly now I ran from the house.

Later that day, after dinner I was playing with my lion and my doll Lysandra. My aunt came up behind me and tore them from my hands.

"You're too old for these." Her voice was so unkind, it wasn't hostile. Just… empty. Everything was different, she didn't love me, I couldn't play. She never bought me anything and so when my dress tore I learned to sew. She fed me and took care of me enough to keep me alive and healthy but that's it.

Two years passed and I fell into an almost depression-like state. That was when I met Kemper. I was outside on my way to the market since Melitta had sent me to get some things. I was around seven at the time and so I was still skittish around other kids. I had no friends mind you.

"Hello!" A cheery voice called with a thick foreign accent. I turned and saw a boy standing next to me, smiling brightly. He had dark strait hair and bright green eyes. Quite the oddity compared to the curly light haired people I was accustomed to. I talked to him. We became close friends quickly. To explain how close we were and the many adventures we had together would take hours. But we became the best of friends. Whenever I could I would run out to go find him to play. He almost took care of me. He was older than me, by four years I believe. After my chores were done I would run outside and he would be waiting for me in one of the many trees that adorned her property. I would laugh and climb the tree, and he would climb higher as if to challenge me. My hair would often get caught in the branches, so one day Kemper took a long ribbon and tied up my hair. Its this same one I wear now. I wash it of course, but I treasure it so much.

"Here," He said. "Your hair wont get in the branches now. I smiled and so did he. That was a year after I had met him, so I was about eight and he twelve. It sounds childish, but I loved him in a way. At least to the extent an eight year old can love a boy. He watched out for me, and took care of me when I hurt myself and would bring little bags of tea when I was sick. Melitta tolerated his visiting me, realizing there was nothing she could do to stop it. Just harmless child fun.

I remember when I was twelve I got extremely ill, it was some illness that was annihilating everyone who caught it. My aunt was expecting me to die, but did little to comfort me.

"You'll finally get to see your mum again you whelp." She said bluntly. I cried, what else could I do? I was terrified. That was when Kemper came over.

"No! You'll get sick!" I tried to shoo him away, coughing violently. He shook his head.

"I had this once. Mother says if you get a bad sick once you don't get it again." He assured me. "I won't get sick." I was shocked.

"But… no one survives this." I explained. He laughed some.

"Well they didn't have mother's special tea." Kemper was now sixteen, and very handsome. My love for him had not died, but I had not told him either. He placed the cheesecloth bag of tea in a cup of hot water and put in a few drops of a clear liquid and handed it to me. "You'll feel better." He explained as he brushed away some of the hair in my face.

"But what… what if I die?" I asked, looking up at him with tear-filled yes. He smiled and leaned over me, his nose nearly touching mine.

"You won't die." He whispered, before pressing his lips against mine. I gasped, my eyes shooting wide. I hadn't expected that exactly. After I could only stare at him, and he laughed. "Drink your tea. I promise you'll feel better in the morning and be completely better in less than a week. I'll stop by everyday to see you and bring you that special tea." And true to his word he did. And thanks to him I survived. My aunt was mystified, and forbid me to ever talk to Kemper again.

"He performs forbidden magic! He defied the will of the Gods!" She roared.

"He saved my life!" I screamed back. And so we fought and I ran.

Several months later Kemper had asked me to meet him at the roadway that leads out of town. I agreed of course. There, I saw a wagon full of goods and a couple whom I assumes were his parents standing near it.

"Megara." He said softly. It was the first time he had used my full name. "I must leave. These are troubled times and my people are no longer welcome in this nation. My parents… they have arranged a marriage for me with a girl back home." He explained, looking to the ground.

"You… you're leaving?" I stammered, my eyes flashing with tears.

"I wish not, but I am." He brushed his hand on my cheek and kissed me for the last time. "Know I love you, and no matter what happens I'll always be thinking of you." "I love you." Was all I could manage. I watched him leave, and at the last moment he threw something from the wagon. I ran up to it and picked it up, it was a coin. But not money, on one side he had carved out names on the other side was a wolf. I remember him telling me wolves never forget. I kept that coin for the rest of my life, hiding it by imbedding it into my sandal. I have it in these now. It was just a kid love, at least with me because I was so young. I don't know how it was for him, seeing as he was older.

After seeing that it was possible for someone to love me, that I was not the commodity my aunt made me feel I decided to never return home again. And so I never did.

As I told you before when I was around fifteenish I met Adonis. No real need to go in depth, nothing significant next to what I had told you before. He was killed and I sold my soul. He left me and I was forced to work for Hades. Years later I found you."

I could not tell Herc just how my relationship with Adonis was. I was ashamed to admit that I had lost my virginity to him, pledged my undying love to him, only to have him leave me when I was most venerable. I had truly loved Adonis. Not nearly as much as Herc, but at the time I though he was the man with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life. A part of me was joyful beyond belief that he left me, otherwise I would have never met Herc. But my shame in having had give him so much only to be dropped haunted me.

I reached to my sandal and dug out the imbedded coin, placing it in Herc's hand.

"I told you I still had it" I smiled. Herc smiled back and hugged my tightly, seemingly startled by my long tale. "Lets get some breakfast." I offered, trying to break the silence. Herc joyfully agreed and got up to ask Jason to prepare something, and to invite him and Alex to join us.

I brushed my thumbs against the soft cloth doll, staring at its intricate face. "I miss you Momma. But I'll see you again one day. I hope you and Poppa are happy." I whispered and kissed the doll before heading to my room to place the doll on my bed.

Author's Note: If you really wanna know more about either Meg and Kemper's childhood adventures or Meg's relationship with Adonis let me know. But now you know why she wanted to name her pet wolf Kemper!


	34. A Boundry Breeched

To my reviewers:

**CjMIUvR-01:** Her relationship with her aunt was very important to understand her spazzing on her aunt, and will be important later in the story. I had Meg lose her Virginity to Adonis because that's generally a way a woman shows her devotion to a man, as they say it the most precious gift a woman can give. So it adds extra depth to the tragedy of the betrayal. And yes, its why she won't talk to Herc about him. She's to ashamed.

**Emily:** I'll try to incorporate it into the story, I need to get back into the regular flow of things but I'll do what I can to include that.

**Colorguardbaby23:** He's mostly stunned about what she said. Remember, Herc is very naive so he is probably ignorant to things such as child neglect so hearing about the way her aunt treated her probably twisted Herc's ideas around quite a bit.

**LordLanceahlot:** Don't worry I'm getting back into the story now. Like I said to Emily I'll try to incorporate it into the story as you suggested.

**Author's Note:** There's a **Maturity Warning** to this chapter. If you are easily offended please skip this chapter after the first half.

I placed the doll on my bed and left. It wasn't "my" bed per say, Herc and I now shared a bed and would fall asleep each night in each other's arms. I could not be happier about it, I felt so much more secure in his arms at night, and it seemed to help ebb the frequency of my nightmares, and when I did suffer from them it was a comfort to have Herc gently rub my back until I fell back asleep.

I wandered back into the den where Herc was waiting for me. I leapt onto the couch, resting my feet on the arm and my head on his lap. He ran his fingers across my forehead to brush some stray hair from my face.

"Jason said ten minutes and he'll have food for us. Alex is helping him." He explained. I chuckled some, having a fairly good idea of what Alex and Jason were up to while making breakfast. Herc suddenly pat my stomach hard enough to startle me and I looked up at him oddly.

"Herc!"

"Sorry sweetie, you spaced off a bit there. Just trying to wake you up." He laughed. He began leaning over me to kiss me and I placed my hand over his face.

"You bat my tummy and expect me to kiss you?" I teased. I wasn't mad, I was just having some fun messing with him.

"Meg! I- I- d-didn't mean to h-hurt you! S-sometimes I d-d-don't know my own st-strength!" I found it quite funny how he stuttered when he was nervous. He placed his hand on my cheek so gently it was hard to tell he was touching me at all. "I'm sorry!" At this I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just teasing you wonderboy." I assured him. He furrowed his brow at me with a devilish smirk.

"You brat!" He laughed and tickled me. I curled up, batting at his hands wildly, turning onto my side. He grabbed me from under my arms and pulled me onto his lap, trapping me as he continued to tickle me. After he finally stopped I was out of breath and playfully hit him on the chest.

"Trying to kill me?" I laughed, and he did too. He brushed the hair that had come loose behind my ear and rested his forehead against mine.

"That will teach you." He teased. I waited for him to try and kiss me, as I was sure he would, and turned away and folded my arms across my chest.

"You do that to me and you still want a kiss?" I teased. He tilted his head and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Those won't work on me! They only work with Kemper." Sure enough, the keen eared wolf had heard his name and came romping through the den and leapt up so his forepaws were resting on my lap. I leaned over him. Grabbing his face softly, I kissed the tip of his nose as he licked my face happily. I laughed and roughed up the fur on the top of his head, and he tilted his head against my hand as if he were enjoying it. I pat the couch to entice him to join us and he did.

"Hey!" Herc barked, flicking me on the nose. "That's not fair!" He complained. I laughed.

"Awe, are we jealous of Kemper again?" I teased, using a mock baby voice. Shortly after, Jason came bursting in, holding several plates of food with Alex right behind. He handed us each a plate, and even placed one on the floor for Kemper.

"Good mornin' Alex." I smiled. I hoped that neither she nor Jason had heard the fiasco earlier that morning caused by Melitta's intrusion. The two of us chattered away like "typical women", and I took special care to talk about a few of Herc's embarrassing moments loud enough for him to hear, and he would return the gesture by telling Jason my embarrassing moments. Jason and Alex quickly caught on and joined in. We spend the rest of the morning talking, trying to embarrass each other and talking about our mishaps when we were kids. All of my stories came from my days with Kemper, Herc's during his stay at Prometheus Academy, Jason while he attended school and insisted on being a cook, and Alex from the days when she had been around the same age as I was when I knew Kemper.

We talked for the rest of the day until nightfall and after dinner Alex and Jason decided to clean up the kitchen, leaving Herc and I alone with Kemper still resting his head on Herc's lap. I leaned against Herc some, resting my head on his shoulder. Jason popped his head in to call Kemper to feed him his supper. I stretched out along the couch again, resting my head on his lap, and resting my feet on the arm on the other side. He ran his fingers along my cheek and I tilted my head some to expose my neck as his fingers brushed along it, and back up behind my ear.

"I wanna crash. Let's go to bed." He offered. I nodded and sat up, helping Herc up off the couch. He draped an arm over my shoulders as we headed for the bedroom and curled up under the sheets. Herc kissed me soundly before brushing his hand along my cheek. "Goodnight sweetie." He whispered. As I looked into his eyes I realized that I wanted to make love to him. It wasn't so much a physical urge; it was an emotional need to share with him the most intimate moment two people can share. I wanted to prove to him how deep my love ran. I knew Herc was quite naïve, but he had been trained by Phil and from what I gather from the satyr he must have taught Herc about such things.

I looked over at Herc and rested my hand on his arm and kissed his neck softly. He turned onto his back and laughed some.

"You're affectionate tonight!" I smiled back and pressed my lips against his. He turned on his side towards me, and leaned over me as I laid back. He rested one hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand over his, sliding his hand lower until it rested over my breast.

"It's okay Herc." I assured him, as I could see he was blushing quite brightly. "I love you, so much." He was still bright red and I kissed him again. This seemed to relax him some.

"I love you too." He responded after we broke the kiss. His hand slid to my side, hesitantly lifting the hem off my dress. His hands found my bare legs and rested there a moment, and I could tell he was extremely nervous. He broke away from a kiss to look at me, as if waiting for me to say I was tired and turn away from him, but I merely pressed my hands against the sides of his face and lifted my head to meet his lips for another kiss. He lowered himself more over me, and I could feel the soft weight of his body. I sheepishly tugged at the ends of his toga to pull it loose, and he let is fall from his body and slide to the floor. I looked upon his bare chest and abdomen for the first time; he was in far better shape than he appeared at first glance.

Herc's hands, still intertwined with the fabric of my dress slid higher along my body, and the warmth of this touch sent chills down my spine. He paused after his hands had reached mid-abdomen, again waiting for any sign from me wanting him to stop. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Herc, its okay. I love you." I said again. I reached my hands over my head as Herc slid my dress off and let it fall to the floor before I wrapped my arms back around his neck. His eyes wandered across my body, and I was sure I was the first woman he had seen unclothed. He pressed his lips against mine as his hands explored my body some, traveling over my breasts and my stomach; the gentle warmth from his hands was comforting. He looked at me again for a moment, as if waiting for a last minute change of mind. I rested my hand against his cheek, fully taking in his features. His lips traveled down my face to my neck, and trailing to my navel before moving back up to my face where he peppered my nose, my eyelids, my forehead, and cheeks with soft kisses. Meanwhile my hands caressed his face, running through his hair and trailing behind his ears.

Herc's lips met mine for a final time before lowering his hips against mine, and we made love for the first time in each other's embrace, our voices mixing as we expressed our love in the ultimate intimacy, the final boundary breeched. And as he looked into my eyes, cupping my cheek in his hand I knew that no matter what happened, everything would be all right.

My breathing was heavy, as was his as he relaxed, resting his forehead against mine. The soft warmth was welcoming, and I unwound my arms from around his neck and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Gods… how I love you _so_ much." I whispered, wishing there was something more expressive I could say. He smiled at me, brushing his fingers along my cheeks.

"Nothing can ever come between us." He said softly, and held me tightly against him, burying his face into my neck, and I could feel his lips kissing me ever so softly. _You really are my Wonderboy_ I thought to myself with a smile. We eventually let go of our embrace, and laid comfortably in his arms. Herc tugged the sheets over us, holding me close to him as we drifted off to sleep.

I hope you like, and I hope that wasn't a bad decision to have happen…. Tell me what you think.


	35. Finally Explained

To my reviewers:

**Emily**: Glad you liked .

**CjMUIvR-01**: Her dreams haven't gone away, she's just gotten used to them. I'm going to bring them back thought don't worry and I'm gonna be getting back into the Hades and Helen things.

**LordLanceahlot**: Glad you liked it too .

**IheartRU!**: Details like that would have turned it from a romance scene into pure smut, and that was the LAST thing I wanted. But I'm glad I conveyed it the way I intended! And thank you so much for your kind words D I want to be a novelist one day as a side-job so the kind of stuff that you said is very encouraging. .

**Colorguard:** Thanks . Please keep reading!

I was not sure how long we slept for, I was only aware that when I awoke I was still in Herc's arms. I shifted onto my side, wrapping my arms about him and hugging him close, taking care not to wake him. My night had been filled with nightmares, Zeus's voice screaming in my mind that Herc had simply mistaken lust for love. I hugged him tighter at this, wondering if my decision to lift our relationship to the next level had done naught but shatter it. I refused to cry or let my eyes water, simply forcing the dream to the back of my mind.

My tight squeezing must have been a little more than I had intended, for Herc awoke and looked at me earnestly.

"Meg? You okay." He asked drowsily. I smiled, not letting on that I had been plagued by nightmares again.

"I'm fine!" I said with a laugh, snuggling closer to him. I heard Herc hum with satisfaction, his hand running along my bare back sending chills down my spine. "What do you want to do today?" I offered.

"Hmm… I dunno, what about you?" He pulled me away slightly so we could look at each other.

"Lets go to the garden together. I always love that place" _Despite everything that has happened there recently._ A snide voice reminded me. "What do you say?"

"Sounds great to me." He answered softly, kissing me soundly. After we broke the kiss I slid to the edge of the bed and got up, finding myself something to wear and slipping it on. I turned around and Herc followed suit, but was having some trouble fastening his toga. I laughed and went to help him.

"There you go." I pat him on the chest. "What would ya' do without me." I smirked.

"Well I don't want to think about _that_." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Too pathetic to think of." I said teasingly and began heading for the door, purposely walking somewhat slow with a smug grin pursing my lips.

"Hey!" He shouted after quite a delay. "And where are _you_ going?" He asked, running up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"To get something to eat. I'm starving!" I replied.

"Me too." He replied. We walked into the kitchen to ask what Jason had planned for breakfast, and the group of us ate together in the den. Kemper, as always, got a plate as well and ate with us, and once in a while a startled shout was heard when Kemper would lick someone's foot to eat a piece of fallen food.

"So, have you two picked a date when you want to get married?" I asked, smiling happily.

"First day of winter." Jason replied, lacing his arm around Alex's shoulders, causing her to lean towards him and close her eyes, sighing happily for a moment before looking up at him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh! That's coming up soon!" Herc noticed.

"Yeah. But we want to keep it small, so there not as much planning involved. Besides, neither of us knows a lot of people outside our families." Jason explained. I talked with Alex about the wedding some more while Herc and Jason decided to plan a hunting trip as a bachelor party of sorts.

"Meg?" Herc asked, after Alex and Jason had left the room. "Do you uhh… wanna go for a walk in the garden?" he offered. "I'll make sure nothing happens, I promise." I laughed at the seriousness in his tone.

"Sure! Let's go!" I felt rather good that morning, despite my fears. Herc seemed relieved at this, and I gave him a short kiss before taking his hand and standing up. We walked to the garden, which wasn't far, and walked hand-in-hand, with my head leaned on his shoulder and his free hand loosely draped around me.

"Why why, if it ain't my _favorite_ couple!" I knew that voice immediately and spun around so fast I nearly caused Herc to stumble.

"Hades!" The both of us snapped at once. "What the _hell_ do you want now?" I hissed bitterly.

"Geese babe, I thought you would have figured it out by now! Guess not, I musta' over estimated you two! Okay babes, s'like this: Hercy here offered his _life_ to save yours chickie-poo. Well he became all immortal so I couldn't kill him or take ya cause the deal wasn't breeched. Well, now that he ain't immortal the deal is valid again. I've given it a while for you two to figure it out! So I'm here to finish this deal, I ain't being cheated. And don't think 'bout making another deal I'm taking back my half of the bargain." Hades sneered, approaching us.

Herc pushed me back forcefully, causing me to stumble and fall. I looked up as he stood his ground against Hades.

"Damn it Hades! The deal was completed! You ca-" I was cut off as Hades moved past Herc and grabbed me by the throat in one swift motion. I clawed as his hands futilely.

"Meg!" Herc screamed, the sheer horror in his voice was enough to frighten me.

"You bastard Hades," I managed to choke, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Sorry nut-Meg." Hades said, as Herc threw punch after punch that merely phased through him. I began kicking, in some vain attempt to get Hades to drop me.

"Meg!" Herc screamed, as he grabbed me and tried to pull me, but Hades' grip was far too strong and he was unknowingly only strangling me faster.

"How does it feel Jerkules? To watch your future die before your eyes!" He hissed. Every thing at that point began to grow fuzzy as he tightened his fingers, I fleetingly gasped for breath. Hades and Herc became just blurred figures, and everything around us faded into blackness.

"H-herc…" I gasped, straining to even exhale.

"Meg! Meg no!" He screamed, trying over and over to free me, but despite his strength he could do nothing.

"Hades! You son of a bitch, drop her already." An unfamiliar voice screeched.

"Persephone?" I hit the ground hard at this point, and Herc gathered me into his arms. I coughed harshly and looked up as everything came slowly into focus.

"Hades what the hell!" Hades blanched, the first time I had ever seen him afraid.

"P-Persephone…" Hades stuttered.

"Stop fooling around with mortals, one of them Zeus's son!" She sounded exasperated.

"Meg? Meg are you okay!" Herc had been trying to talk to me and I shook my head slightly and looked at him.

"I'm fine." I choked. Herc was holding my tightly, and picked me up as he stood up and ran, leaving the arguing Hades and Persephone behind. "Herc I'm okay." My throat was sore, but other than that I was already feeling better. I was a tad shaky and I knew that if I tried to stand my legs would feel like gelatin but nothing serious.

When we arrived at the villa Herc placed me down on the bed and I sat up, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest.

"Gods Meg when will we be left alone…" He whispered, his voice cracking and as I looked at him I realized he was crying.

"Herc?" I asked, worried about him.

"Hades keeps trying to kill you, my father hates you, I'm always afraid when I leave I'll come home and…" He trailed off as a sob broke his voice.

"Herc don't worry so much. I can take care of myself." I replied with a playful nudge, trying to cheer him up.

"But what if _that_ happens again? And now we know why Hades can get away with this! What he said was true, the deal was never finished…" He began crying again. I had never seem him cry like that before, all I could think of was to hug him tight.

"Herc I'm fine now. Don't worry." I tried to laugh, but I frowned as this brought him no comfort. "I'll be alright. I wonder what was with Persephone… but she saved me and Hades seemed to want to do what she said. So try not to worry and enjoy yourself alright?" I asked with a sly grin, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Its just… ever since that night I've seen you suffer so much with nightmares and multiple attempts to kill you. It just seems ridiculously unreal. I can't lost you!" He said, grasping my arms and shaking me slightly.

"You won't lose me!" I yelled, my hearting beating fast. "I promise you that!" I myself nearly started crying at that point. My whole life I had waited for my knight in shining armor to come and sweep me off my feet to live happily ever after. I found my shining knight, but it seemed happily ever after was not to come. Hades seemed to be winning with that.


	36. Wild Accusation

**CjMIUvR-01:** I introduced Persephone as a character because I noticed that the Hades-Persephone pairing is quite popular so I decided to include that as a little background thing.

**LordLanceahlot:** Keep reading .

**Emily:** Well Hades is the only God (besides Zeus obviously) who seems to enjoy messing with mortals (though the real Hades didn't I'm sticking with the Disney Hades) and Persephone sees no real reason to mess around with mortals, especially one that should be a God but just gave it up. So in her mind it's kind of like protecting her 'own kind' in a sense. She saved Meg not for her sake, mostly for Herc's.

**Colorguardbaby23: **I'm glad you liked the end D it was hard to make it emotional but I tried . Keep reading!

I'm thinking about introducing Aphrodite as a character. Sorry I haven't had a lot of Hermes, I'll be bringing him back though from time to time.

"You can't promise that." Herc replied, and I was quite startled by this response.

"Hercules, honey, listen to me. Persephone just saved me, if that ever happens again how do we know she won't do the same?" I tried to offer him, brushing my hand along his cheek to wipe away his tears. I knew the Gods cared about Hercules. It didn't matter if they gave a damn about myself, but as long as they cared for Herc I was sure that they would not want him to suffer in any way and as long as we were together they would protect me for his sake.

"But what if-"

"Herc no more 'what-ifs' stop worrying." I said sternly. He bit his lip and his eyes dropped for a moment before looking at me again.

"I can't stop worrying about you." I placed my hand on his cheek again and placed a small kiss atop his lips.

"At least try to cheer up. Now where's that smile of yours I love so much?" I asked with a smile. A weak quiver of a smile tugged at his lips and I placed my hands on my hips. "You can do better than that." I said teasingly. This got a chuckle from him and I smiled. "See? That wasn't too hard?" I laughed, patting his shoulder. Just then, there was that knock on the door with that ridiculous nursery rhyme.

"Melitta…" I hissed bitterly between my teeth. I stood up, prepared to attack her full-fury but Herc quickly grabbed me.

"Meg relax! Just let her in, see what she has to say alright? Besides you're in no shape to be trying to kill anyone today." He commented. I sighed and relaxed so he would let go of me, and reluctantly followed him into the den where I slumped into a chair, refusing to greet her. I heard Herc open the door and she was quick to react.

"Why Mr. Hercules! It is so nice to see you. Where's my darling little Megara?" She asked in a rather sing-song voice. She ran over to where I was sitting and stretched out her arms as if expecting me to embrace her. I looked up with my eyes narrowed, too many years of anger flowing through me to think of anything to say.

"Why are you in our house?" I hissed.

"Dear, no need to be so hostile. I just wanted to visit." She replied.

"Why the hell would you visit me? When I was sick you were hoping I would die, now you act as if you're happy to see me? Get the fuck out!" I roared, leaping to my feet.

"No need for language! You're a lady." She replied calmly.

"Fine. Get. Out." I replied. Herc, a bit delayed in these situations as always, came over to try and cool things down. He laced his arm over my shoulder.

"Just listen to what she wants."

"Fine." I replied and slumped back down, no interest whatsoever in the woman sitting before me.

"Why dear! Your neck, it's bruised! Has _he_ been hurting you?" She asked, and if I didn't know better I would have almost assumed she honestly cared.

"No, _he_ hasn't" I bit back. "I got jumped, the guy tried to strangle me but Herc saved me." I replied trying to make her feel like a fool.

"Don't lie if you're being abused!" She snapped back, grabbing my arm and pulling me with such sudden force I nearly tripped. "Stay away from him!"

"Damn it! Why when a girl is hurt they assume its whomever she's with! If he did this," I said, pointing to my neck. "I would have left." I finished with a sneer. "Not to mention he's so strong if he tried to strangle me he would have simply snapped my neck." I finished.

"Yeah! I would never hurt her!" Herc replied, his voice shocked and making me think of a kicked puppy. With all the commotion Kemper inevitably came running into the den and rested by my feet and began growling at Melitta. He was not quite full grown but he was large enough to intimidate her.

"Go away you filthy animal." She said, swishing her hands but this only made him angrier and he stiffened, lowering his head to the ground and growled. As much as I wanted him to maul her, I knew only worse would come about from it in the end. But I still hoped that he would at least bite her.

"That's Kemper, _my wolf_ and he's very clean I might add." I said mockingly. She glared at me a moment before her face flashed back to its eerily excited expression.

"Well lets not change subjects here. You shouldn't stay with a man who abuses you."

"He's not hurting me damn it!"

"I'm not hurting her!" We said simultaneously

"Look, you can't just barge in here, start ordering me around pretending you care after when I was _twelve_ you **_hoped I would die._**" Kemper must have sensed my roaring anger because he readied himself to attack. At this point Herc stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If you're just here to accuse me of harming her then get out. I would _never_ hurt her." As he said this I felt his hand flinch and squeeze my shoulder slightly.

"Get your hands off of her!" She sneered and pushed him back and finished her little move with a slap. Herc, utterly startled just stared at her. But it had taken Kemper no time to react to Melitta's little attack on Herc, her hand had barely left his cheek when the wolf had her pinned the floor with her arm in his teeth. I saw no blood so I assumed he was waiting for permission to tear her arm off. As tempted as I was to tell him to do so I tried to come to my senses.

"Kemper let her go." I said softly, he looked at me and I got onto my knees and patted his head. "That was a good boy, protecting us." I laughed, rubbing my forehead against his and he licked my face.

"That _thing_ attacked me!" She gasped, hugging her arm to herself. Herc, still stunned, shook his head and walked over to her.

"Let me see your arm to make sure its not hurt." Herc ordered with no note of his usual softness. It was odd for him to sound so professional about helping someone.

"It hurts!" She whined.

"Hmm… didn't even puncture the skin." He said simply.

"But it hurts!"

"It'll bruise that's it." He replied with a shrug.

"See how uncaring he is! He seems just like the type to hurt you." She yelped, pointing to him angrily. I sighed and rested my forehead in my palm.

"What in the hell in wrong with you? You can't accuse someone of something like that. You damn well know what I was like as a kid, why would I have become submissive now? If he did this I'd be long gone. Now, _excuse_ my rudeness but, get the _fuck_ out of here now!" I screamed.

"But…"

"You've overstayed your self-inflicted welcome. Now before I ask Kemper to rip your arm off" I said with mocking calmness. She scrunched her face at me and brushed herself off.

"It was quite lovely to see you again dear." She said with a smile, and moved as if to kiss my cheek. But I stepped back and I felt Herc grab my hand and squeeze it gently to prevent me from doing anything rash. We watched her leave silently, and I refused to react when she waved goodbye one last time.

"Herc I think we might have a small problem" I said after she had left.

"What' wrong?" He asked.

"Whether or not she believes you're the one who hurt me if she tells someone we might have a few issues with the media who just _love_ any gossip about your life." I turned around to look at him, nearly yelling out a startled yelp when Kemper began licking my leg.

"I hope she doesn't" Herc replied nervously while I pat Kemper.

"Me too. But I have the feeling she's up to something else. She's probably after your money. If that's the case she won't try to separate us. She was just trying to make it seem she gives a shit about me." I replied with a shrug.

"Are you sure? She seemed pretty honest to me with her accusations." Herc said nervously. I looked up at him with a goofy grin on my face.

"That woman has mastered the art of lying. But, all that really matters is _I_ know you would never hurt me." I assured him. "Besides, the media loves you I'm sure if she does say anything we could talk them to their senses." This got a smile from him.

"Yeah." He replied. "Now that we have a moment…" Herc said, lifting my chin. "These bruises are worse than last time." He said sadly.

"Oh wonder boy! Stop that already. I'm fine." Herc frowned again. "We already had this conversation. Let's go see what Alex and Jason are up to. We could, go on a double-date or something." I offered lightly. "The four of us rarely hang out." I commented.

"All right." He replied. "But first…" His voice trailed off and he just looked at me. I laughed, I knew him well enough by now to know what he wanted. I laughed and stood on my toes, lacing my arms around his neck. We stared at each other for a moment, and I smiled and leapt up to meet his lips, coiling my arms around him tightly, sighing happily into his mouth as he held me in a close tight embrace. He stepped back, and because of his being much taller than me he was essentially carrying me until I felt my foot hit the couch and we slid down onto it, never breaking our kiss. We laid like that for a short while until we both finally broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He whispered. I felt myself blush slightly, and smiled back at him.

"I love you too wonderboy." His fingers brushed against my neck as he looked at me a bit more seriously. I batted his hand away. "Cut that out." _Don't kill the moment._ He looked at me again and I kissed him, hoping to settle his worried mind, and it seemed to work some as he returned my kiss. For a moment I feared that we would get carried away and I gently pushed on his chest. "Come on, let's go see if Alex and Jason would like to hang out today." I said. Herc nodded and got up, still holding my hand and we walked to the kitchen to see what our friends would like to do.

It was strange to me, to finally have true friends. It had been years since I had people I was close to. Herc had Icarus and Cassandra when he was younger, and up until his rise to fame. I had Kemper for a few short years. As my mind drifted to him I wondered if there was any way to find him again. Surely with Pegasus anything was possible.

I shook my head to get my senses back. This was no time to reminisce. I leaned my head on Herc's shoulder some as I thought about how lucky I was. In the course of just a few months I went from a lonely minion of Hades to the happiest I've ever been in the arms of my beloved with two wonderful friends, my own dog, a large house to live in. I felt like Cinderella.


	37. Rainstorms

**Colorguardbaby23**: Here's the next chapter . I'm glad you liked and I'm glad you hate the aunt D

**LordLanceahlot:** Hehe I love wolves :-P I hope you keep reading!

**CjMIUvR-01**: Hehe don't worry I have stuff up my sleeves! And yeah I prolly will add Aphrodite in later on.

**Starship Gazer: **Welcome back buddy, . And thanks for catching up! I can't wait until you update yours!

**Adrianna**: awe thank you! I hope you continue to read )

**Roman-Greco:** Thanks for starting my fic . I really hope you join my other faithful reviewers. D

The kitchen was cleaned and empty, and I assumed Jason and Alex had retired to their rooms. I thought for a moment and realized I had never been to that wing of the villa. I stepped foreword when I felt Herc's hand on my shoulder.

"Hold up Meg." He said. I turned around and lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, we have a moment alone…" He grinned at me and I laughed.

"Herc lets just find them and have a nice day out." I moved to turn around when he wrapped his arms around me. "You are really affectionate today!" I said with a lifted eyebrow and wiggled myself out of his arms. "Come on Herc, _later_ lets just find Jason and Alex." I protested but he grabbed me again and kissed my neck.

"Just take advantage of this." He whispered playfully in my ear. I was trying not to give into him, but his kiss just felt so damned good.

"Herc stop it." I said with a shudder.

"Admit it, you like it." He teased, kissing me again before turning me around to face him so he could kiss me on the lips. I sank into his kiss for a moment before pulling back.

"Herc!" I shouted, but he simply kissed me again and I found myself unable to resist and I just sighed into his mouth. I quickly gathered my senses and pulled away again. "Alright you had your fun." I said with a laugh, turning back towards the doors and pushing it open. "Alex? Jason?" I called out, repeating their names after a short silence.

"Meg?" Alex poked her head out of a doorway and looked at me oddly before emerging from the room. "Sorry, just perking up my room a bit." She said shyly then looked at Herc who was apparently trying to sneak up on me. "Hi Mr. Hercules."

"Alex how many times have I told you, "Hercules" is just fine!" Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize." He laughed. "We were hoping you and Jason would go out with us for the day."

"Oh! Of course, let me go find Jason." She said and disappeared into the room and reappeared a few seconds later, went scampering down the hall, and disappeared into a different room. I smiled at how excited she seemed, wondering how it must feel to look foreword to your wedding day. I was momentarily lost in thought but came back to my senses when I heard someone behind me. I narrowed my eyes and spun around violently, an endless rain of insults ready when I realized the person was just Herc.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I bit, a bit more hostile than I would have liked. He shrunk back slightly and I felt bad but didn't see any purpose in apologizing.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "So, where are those two?"

"Alex disappeared to go look for him." I said, and a few seconds later they both emerged from the room and joined us by the kitchen door. We all went in and sat down to figure out something to do.

"What about the agora?" Alex offered shyly.

"The coliseum? I went there when I was in Rome once. We can take that flying horse" Jason suggested.

"I've been there too Jason I don't think it's the best place to bring Meg or Alex." Herc explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jason glanced over at Alex and nodded.

"Good point"

"Well the Agora sounds nice then we can all go out some place to eat afterwards." I said with a shrug and Alex voiced her happy agreement. Herc and Jason agreed, and within a few minutes we were getting ready to leave.

"How are we getting there? Pegasus can't carry all of us I'm sure."

"We can walk" came a haughty reply from Jason as he spun around and lifted Alex up. "And, if you get tired dear I can always carry you." He smiled. This drew a smile from Herc and I, as it was quite adorable to see this highly masculine 'tough guy' act so soft and subdued around Alex.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" Herc laughed, patting my shoulder a tad hard causing me to stumble. "Oops! Sorry Meg." He blushed, I laughed and shook my head, thumping him on the shoulder.

"Watch it wonderboy." He took my hand after a little laugh and the four of us headed out, which was rather difficult to do through the crowds once we were clear of villa. They were not as bad as before which I was thankful for, but it still took us twice as long to get there as it would were we not being mobbed. Once at the agora however the crowd seemed to back off.

"Look at this, its so weird." Alex giggled as she pointed to an odd type of a monkey inside a cage. "Poor thing, stuck in a cage like that." She added. Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and thought for a moment. I saw him look back at Herc and mumbled something and Herc gave a quiet laugh, dropping a handful of coins into his hand.

"Would you like it then sweetheart?" He asked.

"Jason I can't ask you for that." She replied shyly, shrinking back some. He placed his hands on her hips in reply, and assured her that if she wanted it he would get it for her, explaining that Herc had gotten me a pet so why shouldn't he be allowed to buy one for her. She relented and admitted she wanted it, but had no idea what to feed it.

"I'm sure the vendor will know." I piped in. That was all the convincing she needed. They bought the little critter and Alex started cuddling with it immediately, laughing as it climbed all over her affectionately.

"It likes you already." Jason smiled. "I told you you're just too lovable for your own good." He added. I saw Alex blush and Herc came up and pat the both of them on the back.

"Lets not just stand here!" He said and we were off, moving through the different vendors, buying things on impulse. Herc had bought me a few new dresses, and some treats for Kemper. He tried to shower me in more gifts but I told him I was all set. After some time Herc and Jason got distracted at a weapons and armor stand so Alex and I wandered off on our own.

"So, what are you naming her?" I asked.

"Coco. Not very creative I know." She replied bashfully.

"It's a cute name!" I assured her. "So, are you excited for the wedding?" I asked with a smile, hoping to get her to talk more about herself.

"Of course!" She said with a blush as a broad smile took over her face.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She blushed even harder. I laughed a little; it was cute how bashful she was. Reminded me of a female version of Herc. "You and Herc should get married." She said, and I was a little surprised.

"I hope we do." I said, smiling. And it was the truth, I loved every moment I was with him, and I wanted the happiness I felt to last the rest of my life. I glanced over at him, standing ogling the different weapons and such with Jason and I shook my head with a laugh. Alex waved her hand in front of my face, drawing me from my daze. I shook my head and she giggled at me as Coco fiddled with loose pieces of her hair. The four of us were startled by a loud thunderclap followed by a deluge of rain.

"Oh damn it! I hate it when it rains like this!" I said as Alex and I ran to Herc and Jason so we could all hide under the roof of the agora. Herc instantly grabbed me despite my protests that there was nothing I needed protection from, and Jason too had Alex in his arms the instant she was within his reach. "Oh Herc cut it out," I said as I pushed myself from his embrace, "its just rain."

"Oh" he seemed a little taken back and I smiled at him.

"Oh come on, don't pout." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "We can come back tomorrow, let's just hurry back before this gets any worse." Herc nodded wordlessly and took my hand before breaking into a sprint. He seemed to forget his strength for the moment and I began to stumble over myself since I could not keep up and my hand was locked in his. I finally fell and hit the ground hard, but luckily Herc noticed before he dragged me across the cobblestone path.

"Meg!" He shouted, his face exploding into color as he released my hand. I was a bit shaken up, but managed to get up and brush myself off.

"Damn it!" I snapped, inspecting my now scraped elbows.

"You alright?" He asked nervously.

"Its just a rainstorm! You were running like something was after us! And you forget I can't exactly run as fast as you, _weak ankles_ remember? I wasn't making that up." I snapped again.

"S-sorry I d-didn't th-th-think." He stuttered, as he always did when nervous. I sighed, not wanting to fight over it.

"Whatever its fine." I said as softly as I could manage despite how irritated I was.

"You alright?" I heard Alex shout as she caught up to us Jason walking not far behind.

"I'm fine." I said, laughing a bit now at how odd the sight must have been. "Well now that I'm soaked from body surfing in this puddle I don't have to rush back anymore." I added. Giggling some, Alex placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well you should get into something dry. Lets head back." It was at that moment I suddenly realized that I had never asked Alex about her living in the villa. Jason had ran up to Herc and pat him roughly on the back, giving him a hard time about what happened and walked ahead of me and Alex.

"You live in the villa, don't you?" I asked as I turned to my friend.

"Oh, umm… yes." Alex ambled, obviously caught off guard.

"Why do you live there? I mean, didn't you already have a place to live?" I asked her. Shaking her head my eyes widened a bit, surprised at her response.

"I was homeless… Herc offered me a job and a place to stay. Jason works under the same conditions." I smiled a bit, _just like my wonderboy._

"I never knew that." I dropped my eyes to the ground, realizing Alex was a lot like myself, I hadn't had a steady home since I ran away from my aunt. I rubbed the bridge of my nose some and looked up again.

"No need to think about the past, I have a home and I don't have to worry about food anymore." She said so lightheartedly I would have taken her for joking if I didn't know otherwise.

"Exactly." I said in agreement. It didn't take us long to get back to the villa, but by the time we did all of us were soaked. Alex and Jason retired to their rooms so they could change, I grabbed a dress from the closet and changed in the lavatory while Herc changed in the bedroom. "Herc," I said as I came out from the bedroom. "What would you like to eat for supper so we can ask Jason to start on it?" I asked, but then I noticed Herc was sitting on the edge of the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Herc! What's wrong?" I asked as I rushed to him, sitting beside him on the bed and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"It was like when I was a kid… I couldn't control my strength and I hurt you… _again_." He said brokenheartedly.

"You didn't mean to. And its just a few scrapes." I said, trying to laugh a little to make him feel better about the situation.

"I don't know why I wasn't more aware… I'm always so careful especially around you!" He looked up at me finally, his eyes bright and shimmering with tears. "I was rejected when I was a kid because I couldn't control this strength…" His voice trailed off some and I knew what he was upset about now.

"Oh Herc, you know I'm not going to leave you over something that stupid!" laughing now, I shook my head some realizing just how sensitive he was about his strength. I kissed his cheek in hopes of settling him. "Enough about that. No thinking about the past, and stop worrying." This seemed to draw a weak smile from him, and I returned it. I brushed his tears away and kissed him softly. "Let's just go have dinner together and not worry about what happened." Taking my hand finally he stood up and pulled me up to my feet gently.

"You're right." He said sniffling slightly. "Sorry I'm such a baby sometimes." He blushed, looking utterly embarrassed.

"Oh stop it, we all have our sensitive sides." I said with a smirk. With that we spoke no more about what happened and went to the kitchen for dinner.

Sorry for the sucky ending to that chapter . I hope you liked though!


	38. In the Doorway

****

CjMIUvR-01: I'll think about talking about Jason's past, only thing is Meg isn't close to Jason, he wouldn't open up to her and men, especially in ancient Greece, are very stoic. If anything he would first have to tell Alex, for I highly doubt he would speak in detail about his past to Herc despite their friendship. And I do intend to introduce Aphrodite and bring Hermes back into the story soon.

****

Alucard's Familiar: Thank you for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to keep reading! I like the Peg messing with Meg thing, he likes her but he's mischievous, I think he would still enjoy messing with her. All changes from the movie were intentional, especially with Zeus, and Peg is just more fun when he's a brat. I hope you join my little band of loyal reviewers .

****

Kaityln: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed. Umm if you want me to I/m you please tell me your screen name. Umm mine is Midnightwolf823 so you can contact me on that if you want to talk. I'm very glad you enjoyed and I hope you continued to read!

****

Roman-Greco: I'm glad my story have become your favorite! I'm making an attempt at including several Greek myths although I know the times are off, but it makes it more fun. I hope you continue to read!

I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is.

Dinner began quite peacefully, however several minutes after we had started eating there was a knock at the door in the sound of that silly nursery rhyme.

"Damn it!" I muttered, getting up and moving towards the door before Herc had a chance to react. I opened the door and Melitta was about to push her way in when I slammed my fist into her face as hard as I could manage and slammed the door, ignoring her loud cry of pain followed. Herc who had finally managed to catch up to me seemed utterly shocked but I ignored him and began to walk past him back into the kitchen to finish eating as if nothing had happened, despite the fact my hand hurt quite badly.

"Uh, Meg?" He finally said, reaching out and grabbing a hold of my wrist, quite obviously confused at how quick everything had happened.

"What?" I replied. Before he could respond the door burst open to reveal a teary-eyed Melitta with blood pouring out of her nose and curses flying from her mouth. I massaged my aching fist idly and glared at her as she kicked the door shut behind her.

"How _dare_ you! You violent beast!" I lifted an eyebrow at this and continued just staring at her. "First you beat her, then you teach her to be violent like you!" I almost choked on my own tongue at this, and Herc too was equally as startled.

"Get out." I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose. She came up to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I glared at her, but momentarily let her touch me.

"You poor dear, he's changed you!"

"Get out I said!" I roared, making a fist to prepare to punch her again but Herc grabbed my wrist and pushed my arm down. He took a step forward and grabbed Melitta's arms and plucked her off her feet, carrying her to the door and politely placing her outside.

"Please, leave us be," and shut the door before returning to me. "And wow! You have a nice punch!" He said with a nervous chuckle. "I hope I never end up on your bad side." He said with a laugh. "Come on, lets get some ice for that fist of yours." But before we had a chance to leave the room the door burst open and the bloody-nosed Melitta, but Helen was beside her.

"Helen! Melitta?" I asked, confused and now a bit nervous and I could tell Herc was too.

"If you hadn't so _rudely _shoved me out the door I would have been able to tell you that your friend Helen wanted to stop by for a visit." She said with grin, and proceeded to ask for a cloth for her nose. Herc sighed and tossed her one, meanwhile taking care not to let go of my wrist knowing too well that I would not hesitate to attack the pair.

"Helen get out!" I hissed.

"Hi kitty!" She giggled. All the ruckus had drawn the attention of Kemper who came barreling into the room and stood in front of me growling fiercely. The pair backed away, now afraid of the almost fully grown wolf.

"Get out!" Herc and I roared at the same time, fully knowing she had no intentions of listening to us. Helen merely chuckled to herself.

"I have a proposal for you, strait from Hades himself." She said, pulling out a knife and in a swift motion wrapped an arm around my aunt and pressed the blade against her neck. "Either Meg here comes with me, or I kill her loving aunt here." I gasped, stepping back a bit and Herc seemed equally as startled. As much as I hated my aunt I could never let Helen kill her.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" I snapped back and Helen laughed.

"Looks like I found one of Meg's little weaknesses! Come with me or she dies." I did not know what to do, and I took a step forward as if to follow Helen but Herc grabbed me.

"Meg no!" He said sternly.

"I can't let her just _kill _ her!" I hissed, although I felt little sympathy despite the fear in my aunt's eyes I still could never bring myself to let Helen kill her.

"Megara…" Melitta whimpered. Helen scowled and pressed the knife against her throat harder and I could see a tiny bit of blood seeping from where the tip of the blade was.

"Stop it! She has nothing to do with this I can settle my issues with her on my own!" I blared, "Or are you too cowardly do deal with me on your own!" I snapped, still struggling against Herc who was trying desperately to hold me in place. "Herc let go of me_ now_!" I said as I tried to pry myself form his grip in vain. I was so confused, I always thought I would be happy to see Melitta suffer, to enjoy seeing her full of fear but I wasn't.

"Meg stop!"

"Hurry kitty, or your dear autie here won't be around much longer!"

"Megara dear..?"

"Damn it let her go!"

"Time is ticking!"

"Just let her go" I hissed, clenching my fists.

"Tick tock tick tock kitty."

"All right! Just let her go!" I shouted finally.

"No Meg!" Herc held me firmly in place.

"I can't just let her kill Melitta!" I replied.

"And I can't just let you hand yourself over! I'm gonna lose you again!"

"Time is up Megara" Helen grinned.

"Figure something out later then Herc!" The shouting must have been too much for Kemper launched himself at Helen, and she saw him just in time to pull the blade across my aunt's neck as I watched in horror, utterly ignoring Helen's screams as Kemper pinned her to the floor and held her neck in his jaws, waiting for the word to finish her off. Herc finally let go of me and I moved to my aunt as she held her hands against her neck and I prayed that the wound was not deep enough to kill her. As much as I hated her I still could never bring myself to wish her _ murdered_.

"M-Megara" She rasped, honest fear in her eyes.

"Shut up, don't talk you'll make it worse." I demanded, my voice far softer than I would have thought, I couldn't help but think of the fact that she had at least taken me in after my mother's death rather than cast me out into the streets. "Look you can talk it can't be too deep. Herc get over here and help me." I said sternly. I looked up to watch him pick her up from under Kemper and throw her violently out the door before running to get a large cloth.

"Here." Herc said softly as he pried both mine and Melitta's hands away from her throat and placed the cloth firmly over. And picking her up. "You should rest up, you should be alright if we can stop this bleeding its not that deep, Kemper scared her." He said. I watched as Herc left the room with her and I couldn't bring myself to follow. I sat on the armchair my mind swarming when Kemper came bolting over to me, jumping onto my lap and licking my face frantically. I chuckled a bit, it was quite odd with how big he was still jumping onto my lap.

Suddenly he began barking again and ran to the door and I leapt to my feet preparing for the worst, and Helen came bursting back in, looking like quite a mess, and quite pissed off.

"Kemper… come." I commanded but he ignored me and leapt up onto her and much to my horror she drove the blade strait into him. "KEMPER!"


	39. Unexpected Conversation

To my reviewers:

Alucard's Familiar: Cliffies are fun! . Hope you like this chapter

CjMIUvR-01: I hope you like this chapter too, and I love Kemper (being the writer he's a fun character to write)

Roman-Greco: I'm glad I was able to stir emotion ) always makes me feel accomplished as a writer when people tell me I made them laugh or cry . Well here's the more more more P

LordLanceahlot: I cant believe how many people love Kemper so much! Well hope you like this chapter!

Kyoufan17: Its nice to see other Herc fans out there! Oh and I don't take that comment as a flame, I just wanted a semi-pointless story. I'm sorry its so hard to follow, its mostly everything is going wrong and its messing with Meg's head and Herc starts to feel the effects of it also. that's all its really about I guess. Im always so busy I have trouble focusing on this fanfic heh so sorry its so hard to follow, I hope you like it anyway )

FireFairy032003: Heres the update! And Hercules is my favorite Disney movie.

PHILandKEELY: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I'm actually nothing like her ; I just watched the movie too many times. Heh I love to write and I do one day hope to publish a fiction novel, but I need to get a little better still.

Okay on with the story!

I ran up to my wounded companion, relieved to see she had hit his foreleg just below the shoulder but still worried that the wound was worse than I was already fearing.

"Cats and Dogs don't get along. You must be happy Kitty Kitty." Helen giggled, flipping the bloodied blade about in her hands. I was in a rage far beyond words and I stood up and pinned her against the wall, clutching the wrist of the hand she held the blade in.

"Listen you whore, I don't know what you're trying to do why you keep coming here, why you actually listen to that hot-headed bastard Hades. What does he give you in return? A promise of freedom? That's all lies. He'll find any excuse to add years to your servitude. You'll never be free, I had to _die _to win my freedom, and he still torments me to this day. So what do you think you're going to get for killing me or Hercules? You'll never succeed and he'll never set you free." I hissed, finally venting out the truth to this naïve girl.

"That's not true." She defended, her hand dropping her weapon. "He promised me freedom, as a deal, he always lives up to deals. The Gods have to!"

"Its not a _deal_ unless you somehow confirm it, shake hands or whatever. Hades just makes empty promises and finds loopholes to escape them." For a moment I felt almost honest sympathy for this girl, knowing all to well the trap the lord of the dead trapped one in. She merely glared at me, as if she had heard this a thousand times. She stopped struggling against me so I let her go. She narrowed her eyes and seemed unsure of what to say.

"I'm not going to be a slave forever! I'll get my freedom! And Adonis will take me back!" She screamed. I was startled by the girl's sudden change in attitude. Was she honestly so naïve she had not realized this fact for herself? I bent down now, ignoring Helen, to see how Kemper was doing. He was whimpering, and attempting to stand but collapsed. Upon further inspection of the wound I was able to assure myself that no organs had been punctured, and it wasn't bleeding badly enough to kill him. The only worry now was infection. For a moment I found myself hoping my aunt was doing well also. I looked up to find that Helen had left, and I did not know it at the time but I would never see her again and I would never find out what exactly happened to her.

"Herc?" I shouted, hoping he would appear. He came out, and I could tell by his facial expression my aunt was indeed alive. "Help me with Kemper" I ordered softly. Herc nodded and came over, lifting the large dog away from the door. He asked me to gather a bunch of towels and blankets and to lie them in a pile. I did as told and he lay my loyal companion down on them, rolling a towel underneath is head for comfort.

"He should be fine too. Infection is all we have to worry about, I have to burn the wound shut and keep the area protected…" I nodded. It was strange to see Herc so serious and collected, no signs of his usual nervousness. But then again, with everything that happened that morning it was nothing to be surprised about. I held Kemper still once Herc had heated up a fireplace poker, and tried to steady myself as Kemper yelped loudly as Herc placed the red-hot iron against the wound. The wounded wolf attempted to get up and run from this new source of pain but found he couldn't and merely helped helplessly as I stroked his head and kissed his fur, trying to comfort my dear companion.

"Shh Kemper it's alright, we're only trying to help." Herc then gathered up some herbs and a bandage, and wrapped the leg up.

"He should be fine with some rest." Herc assured me, and I became aware of the fact that I was silently crying. I looked up at Herc with wide eyes, the events of that morning finally sinking in. I wiped my tear soaked cheeks and stood up with Herc's help.

"Umm… how is my aunt?" I asked. Herc smiled brightly and this was a good sign.

"Very shallow wound! No need for stitches even. I just cleaned it with a hot cloth. Kemper saved her life that's for sure." He smiled at me. "I'm just telling her to rest because its going to feel funny whenever she turns her head. She does want to see you though." He pointed out. Upon hearing those words I felt my stomach drop and I felt like I had swallowed a rock.

I silently made my way down the hallway, knowing very well which room Herc had taken her too and found the door partially open. I nudged it open the rest of the way and my eyes fell upon her, and she looked up at me upon hearing me enter.

"Megara…" She said softly then furrowed her brows and dropped her gaze.

"Melitta…" I said to recognize the fact I had heard her.

"Dear… I…I'm so sorry." Was the first thing she said. "You were willing to take my place… after everything I did to you. Why?" She asked. I myself was mystified at this, the true nature of what I almost did had never actually sunken in.

"Well I couldn't just let them kill you." I said flatly.

"We have a lot to talk about…" she looked at me, her eyes slightly misted with tears as she sat up. I didn't respond to her statement. "I guess we should start from the beginning… when… your mother passed on." I cringed at hearing those words, "I was supposed to take care of you. But I never did… I was never good to you. I was so short-sighted. I was so depressed over my sister's death. That's no excuse though. I did worry about you though. That boy… the one I didn't want you to see. I was only trying to protect you." I found it strange how she was suddenly coming to terms with all this. But a near-death experience has that tendency, as I myself experienced. However, I couldn't find any words to say to her, what does one say in a situation such as that? "You must hate me for all those years, I would expect nothing less. I'll admit… when I came here to see you the first time my intention was just to get in on Hercules's money. How selfish of me, I didn't even see how wonderful of a woman you have grown to be! You're mother would be so proud of you." I wanted to tell her my mother would never be proud of me, she would never have accepted the fact I had sold my soul to Hades no matter what the cause. But I kept this to myself, no reason to tell my aunt this. "Megara dear… please… I just want one thing. Please… forgive me." I looked at her, stunned.

"I forgive you." I said before I had thought about it. Did I indeed forgive her? Or did I just want to give her that extra level of comfort so she could live out her life in peace. Oh Gods how miserable my life would have been had Herc not forgiven me for betraying him, and although the situation was quite different I would not bestow such suffering on her, no matter how bad to me she was as a child.

"There was something I wanted to give you… look in my satchel, Herc placed it on the stand over there." I nodded and moved to gather the bag, and opened it as ordered. Inside was an old age-worn stuffed lion.

"My… my lion…" I whispered.

"I took it from you because my sister made it… I had nothing truly to remind me of her, so I took it from you. I guess, in my own way, it was petty jealously. It was the most horrible thing I could have done… taking away the only things you had to remember your mother by."

"Why now?" I asked. "Why are you suddenly apologizing and repenting for everything?" I knew the answer I was expecting, but a part of me needed to know for sure.

"I almost died just a few minutes ago, you were trying to protect me… to stop that girl from hurting me… I… I had to do something. I've known for years how horrible I was, and it wasn't until you ran away that I can to terms with just _how_ awful I was, and how horrible the things I said to you were." I nodded, to show her I understood. At this point Melitta rose, the cloth falling from her neck and I saw the shallow wound and had to fight not to cringe. "I'll go home now. I've overstayed my welcome. Besides, I actually have a baby daughter now… I need to get home to my husband and daughter." I smiled a bit at this.

"What is your daughter's name?" I asked.

"Megara." I was startled, I was expecting, if anything, for her to say Lysandra.

"You…"

"Named her after you? Yes." She smiled at me, giving no explanation for the reasons she named her baby daughter after me. "Goodbye dear." She smiled and gathered her things. I followed her to the door and just as she was to shut the door I stuck out my hand.

"Visit sometime, okay?" This drew a smile from her and tears flashed in her eyes.

"You were such a sweet child, you didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you." With that she turned and left, mystified as I was I'm sure. I shut the door and turned back to the villa and Herc was still sitting beside Kemper, patting his head. He paused now and looked up at me, standing up and coming up to me.

"Meg…" He said, as if expecting me to cry but I threw my arms around his neck and just kissed him, I kissed him deeply and passionately and clung to him as if I was afraid to let go, clutching the fabric of his toga with one hand, the other laced in his long ginger hair free of its usual sweatband. I knew I startled him, it took him several seconds to react and return my kiss, coiling his arms tightly around me and sighing happily into my mouth. I don't truly know why I kissed him like this, but I felt like I never wanted to let go, to spend the rest of my life standing there near the door locked in a passionate embrace.

A short time passed and Herc finally set me down, and I broke the kiss and looked up at him, hoping more than anything that what we had would never waver, that I would have him for the rest of my life.

"You look tired." Herc said suddenly, and I became aware of how tired I truly was. I smiled a bit and hugged him, resting my head on his chest.

"Mmm…" I hummed, closing my eyes. He picked me up, drawing a laugh from me. "Wonderboy!" I protested. I was glad he didn't ask me what Melitta and I had spoken about, I don't think I could have explained it to him very well.

"Yes?" He asked teasingly, grinning at me.

"Put me down!" I demanded. He laughed and stuck his tongue out and I glared at him.

"Herc!"

"You're tired." He defended.

"Yeah but its still the morning! Put me down and let's just go somewhere." I said.

"The beach?" He offered. I shuddered a bit, remembering what had happened last time. "Don't worry, the one I have in mind isn't as easy to get trapped in. No trees for miles, No rock cliff behind it, perfectly safe" He assured me. I smiled softly at this and draped my arms around his neck.

"All right. I guess we can't just avoid beaches for the rest of our lives." I smiled.

"Good! Lets go then!"

"Put me down first Bicep Boy."

"Oh right." He set me down, blushing some and I took his hand.

"Oh wait! What about Kemper!" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"I'll ask Jason and Alexandria to watch over him for us." He assured me. I nodded and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen, returned a short while later with the couple.

"Have fun you guys!" Alex called, and with that we were off.

Okay sorry that chapter was really really bad, especially the last few lines ugh just stressing from school the creative part of my brain has lost a few brain cells x.x


	40. Unforgettable

To my reviewers:

****

FireFairy: Yes Hades WILL come back don't worry.

****

RomanGreco: I'm glad you like my story though, and I hope you continue to read and review like you have been )

****

LordLanceahlot: Wow Kemper sure is a popular character… haha but yes, he's fine.

****

Colorguard: Yeah, Meg has a lot on her plate. Please keep reading )

****

Evalyn: I hope you read more ) I'm glad you like it!

Maturity Warning! Please, although the beginning of this chapter is important, stop reading if you are easily offended. Same policy as the last Mature chapter . Enjoy!

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!

The ride to the beach was pleasantly short, although for once Pegasus was agreeable and kept the ride smooth, and relatively low to the ground. Once we arrived at the beach I was relieved to find that it was quite open, and the waters were pleasantly choppy but not violently so. Pegasus left and I felt immediately uneasy.

"Don't worry Meg, if anything happens we can get away, there's nothing to trap us this time." He smiled at me. I smiled back and felt more at ease, slipping my hand into his and leaning against him as we walked.

"This is nice Herc… finally some time alone and this time there's nothing that can happen." I smiled brightly.

"Just what we need." He replied. "You feeling better lately honey?" I nodded,

"Yeah. A lot better. " I smiled. Everything seemed to be finally working out. I was still concerned about Zeus, and curious about what Hades had in mind but I refused to let those thoughts drift through my mind. I wanted to think about Herc, and only Herc. There was a slight breeze drifting off the ocean, and it felt nice, but chilly. I looked up at Herc adoringly, helpless to find myself acting so giddy whenever I was around him. I must have been shivering because Herc stopped walking and held me close to him.

"You seem cold honey." He asked. I shrugged,

"It is chilly. But it's a nice kind of chilly." I replied.

"You're shivering!" He insisted. "Well… I know how to fix that." he smirked, and then suddenly enveloped me in his arms, then lifted me and spun me around. I giggled,

"Wonderboy!" I began laughing at this point, and he let me drop into his arms and he kissed me fiercely. I was caught completely off guard by the way he was acting, but I by no means protested it. I groaned a bit and settled into his arms, and we sank down onto the sand, and I giggled a bit. "Herc…"

"I love you Meg." he said in reply. I laughed, his affection seemed so random and unprovoked.

"You're acting strange today." I commented. He merely smiled at me and brushed the stray hairs off my forehead, and leaned closer and kissed me again. I sighed and coiled my arms around him, as he slid one hand under my back and the other behind my shoulders. He pulled me against him, and I tightened my embrace, just wanting to be even closer to him. My arms coiled around him tight, my fingers twining in his hair and the fabric of his toga, wrapping one of my legs around his as I arched my back, almost trying to just melt into him, feeling as if I just couldn't be close enough. I sighed deeply as we continued to kiss, feeling utterly lost in him, and I felt as if I were going to cry. He always made me feel so happy, so content.

His hand slid from my neck now, sliding along my shoulder as his thumb traced my collarbone towards the center of my chest, and cupped my breast. But there was no lust in this, his touch was so gentile that I let out a little sigh of delight. His hand continued to trail along my body, brushing against my hip and down my thigh, before eventually trailing back up to wrap around my shoulders once more, pulling me back into our tight embrace.

His lips broke away from mine now, kissing the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, my temple, ear, jaw line, and finally my neck, where his lips hovered and I could feel his tongue gently tapping against my skin with each kiss. I tilted my head away from him, exposing more of my neck to his soft kisses before he placed his hand on my cheek, tilting my head towards him, and pressed his lips against mine once more.

"Meg," He smiled, and the look in his eyes was enough to make my eyes water with sheer happenings. He took a deep breath now, and his eyes betrayed the fact he was nervous about something. "Will you marry me?" I felt all the color drain from my face, as my eyes suddenly flooded with tears and flowed over onto my cheeks. It took me a few seconds to acknowledge what he had said, I merely stared at him and gasped. He had proposed! All my fears of him leaving me were washed away in an instant, and I felt every dream I held dear to me was coming true in this one moment. I slowly lifted my hand as if to touch his cheek, but then just threw myself completely into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Gods, Yes!" I cried, sobbing loudly now. "Yes… yes…" I repeated. "I've been waiting for this for so long…" I whispered. Although we had only been with each other for less than a year, I knew what I wanted, I had known long ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. As we held each other I felt him shudder a bit, and I realized that he was crying too. His proposal was far from traditional but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was that he had actually asked, that he really did want to spend of his life with me. My mind was racing, and for a few moments I feared that I was going to pass out.

"Oh Gods Meg, you've made me so happy!" He hugged me tighter now, a little too tightly but I didn't care. I wanted to be held tight, I wanted to be closer to him, every inch of me yearning for his touch. I gasped deeply now, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Herc… Oh Gods… I love you so much!" I cried, wish beyond words there was something deeper I could say, to express just how happy he had made me. He kissed me again now, and we laid back against the sand again. I felt his hand sheepishly sliding down my thigh, and lifting the hem of my dress. I found myself caught in the heat of the moment and lifted his toga from his body, letting it slide to the sand. He slid my dress off over my head, and I felt a chill course through my body.

As Herc continued to kiss me the tears still flowed down my cheeks as we held each other now, and I was completely lost in the power of his embrace, the sweet taste of his kiss, the soft feel of his skin against mine.

"Herc…" I whispered again, almost as if it were a prayer. I coiled my arms around him again, my legs wrapping around his as we made love, kissing passionately and never letting go of our embrace. We were blissfully aware of nothing but each other, the passion of the moment, and the sheer joy we felt in knowing that we were to be married, to spend the rest of our lives with each other.

My arms uncoiled from around his neck as I collapsed back in the sand, relaxing every muscle in my body as Herc collapsed over me, both of us breathing heavy, beads of sweat rolling down our faces. I smiled some, reaching my hand up to touch his face.

"Oh Gods Herc… I'm so happy… I love you." I whispered, almost inaudibly. Herc smiled, and kissed me again.

"I love you, Meg, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled. I couldn't help but laugh in delight, burying my face into his chest. I still could not believe it, it simply hadn't sunken in yet. I felt as if my head and my chest were going to explode. I hugged him tighter still, and we lay like we were for some time, whispering vows of love to each other as everything sank in, that this was real. We were getting married.

After we laid like that for a bit we finally sat up, and Herc brushed my cheeks dry, and we helped each other up, and I pulled him toward the water and let go of his hands to dive in the waves. I had not swam in the ocean since I was a kid.

"Come on Herc!" I cried to him, he smirked and came running after me, also diving into the water before swimming up to me and pulling me up to him and kissing me again. We were only up to just past our waists, and the occasional wave was almost above our heads.

The water was freezing, but I was more aware of Herc's warm embrace around me. After a few seconds though I became aware of just how cold the water was.

"Wow its cold!" I laughed. Herc lifted me up,

"Yeah it is. Come on, we should dry off." He smiled. Once on shore I wrung my hair out and slipped my dress back on, then helped Herc in adjusting his toga.

"All set sweetheart." I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss him again. He took my hand in his, and kissed my fingertips softly. And with that we headed back, Pegasus having turned up for us and we went home.

Sorry if that sucked, especially the last paragraph. Stressing out over lotsa work and tests, just wanted to get an update up.


	41. Wounded

To my reviewers:

**LordLanceahlot**: I'm glad you like, and yeah I wanted to put more happiness to oppose all the depression.

**color guard**: Stress is insane yes, but here's another chapter! I'm glad you like the chapter )

**Roman-Greco**: Haha I know it seems like it took forever, but I wanted them to "date" for a while before just getting engaged so it wouldn't seem too impulsive. And it was about time I had a laid back chapter. I'll keep the chapters coming as long as you keep reading ;)

**CjMUIvR-01**: Hehe yes, another fluff chapter. I guess I should include more, you guys seem to love the fluff ) Like I said to Roman, I keep writing you keep reviewing ;)

**PHILandKEELY**: Here's your update! I'm glad you like my story so much )

**JOBOB/BLUE**: Here's another chapter! I hope you read and like it. And I'm very happy knowing you love my story so much! Not many call my stories "the best" hehe. And I am busy but I do have time for my fanfics, just takes a lil while.

Wow lots of reviews this time, I love you guys . On with the story. Its another fluffy whatever chapter, hope you don't mind. Just as a recap Hades appears to have stopped harassing Meg (which isn't true don't worry, he's coming back), Helen disappeared, Zeus has stopped his attacks which has Meg on edge, but at the same time she's relieved at the peace. Kemper is fine, things are settled with the aunt, Herc and Meg are engaged.

And I'm upping this to R just so I don't get in trouble since a few of the scenes aren't PG-13 in previous and prolly a few later chapters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We arrived back and I couldn't bring myself to let go of Herc, I felt an incessant need to feel his arms around me. Herc seemed to sense my almost desperate affection and lifted me into his arms, happily carrying me into our bedroom

"Oh… Herc…" I cooed, burying my face into his chest as we sank down on the bed. "we're engaged… we're really engaged." I whispered, feeling myself blush slightly as I held onto my fiancé tightly.

"I love you so much Meg… you've given me everything… and now I give the rest of my life to you." He whispered. I rarely heard him speak with such charisma, and I couldn't help but laugh in delight as I buried my face deeper into his chest, tightening my embrace as I once again felt the maddening feel that I just could not be close enough. I laced my legs around his before lifting my head so my lips were just touching his, and I waited for him to make the next move. "I love you…" He repeated, and I could feel his soft breath against my face as he tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine.

My mind felt as if it was going to explode. Every sorrow and every worry seemed to just wash away. We laid like we were for some time, before Herc finally sat up.

"I'm going to take a hot bath." He said, stretching. I laughed a little as I realized that we were both covered in a soft film of salt from the ocean and most likely lots of sand as well.

"I sure could use one of those…" My voice trailed off. Herc kissed me on the cheek as he stood up.

"I'll be back in a bit honey." He said and left the room. However, I had no intention of just sitting in bed waiting for him to finish. I gave him a minute, before sliding out of bed and walking into the lavatory to find him relaxing in the large bath. I snuck up behind him, lying on my stomach and coiling my arms around him, placing a kiss just below his ear. The bath was built into the floor, so the edge of the bath was in line with it, allowing me to do this. I felt Herc jump in my arms and I laughed as he turned around, looking at me with a bashful look upon his face.

"Relax Herc," I laughed. "I just want to be with you right now." I replied before standing up and slipping my dress off, stepping into the bath and sighing in delight at the feel of the hot water against my skin. I turned to Herc now, sliding my arms around his broad chest and resting my head on his shoulder.

"M-Meg!" He stammered. "Wh…yo… uh…" was all his failed attempt at words came out to be.

"Oh Herc… " I laughed. I found it funny how although we had made love to each other before, he was still so bashful around me at times. "Just hold me." I told him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I sighed contently. With the feel of his arms around me, the heat of the water around me, and the smell of bath salts and oils filling my nose I felt as if I was in paradise. I tilted my head and kissed his neck, and I felt him respond by holding onto me tighter.

We both finished bathing and changed into clean clothing before settling in the den. Herc held me on his lap and I draped my arms around him, still in disbelief over that fact that Herc had actually proposed. We had been sitting there for less than five minutes when Phil came bursting in, in his usually disgruntled huff to gather Herc.

"Kid! Merpeople, going crazy! They're attacking the ships and everything!" This odd occurrence even gained my attention, although I still did not want Herc to leave.

"I'm sorry Meg… I ha-"

"I know Herc." I sighed, all too used to this routine. The timing was awful but getting angry about it would only make Herc feel worse that he had to go off. I sighed deeply, depressed at the fact he had to leave on the night of our engagement.

"I promise I'll try to be home as early as I can." He leaned towards me and kissed me quickly, and Phil seemed to be patient and allow this. Herc started to walk away, my hand still in his until we were out of each other's reach and my fingertips slid from his and he left.

I walked slowly back to the couch, slumping into it with a deep sigh, stretching out on it and resting my head against a throw pillow. I was already missing Herc, it was such a magical night and Phil took him away. I wasn't lying for long when Alex came into the room, laughing lightly and her face bright red. She seemed startled that I was there and walked over to a chair.

"Hi Meg." She smiled.

"Hi Alex, you seem happy today." I smirked devilishly.

"Oh… Jason just surprised me earlier is all." I sat up sharply now, excited to share the news of my engagement with her.

"Oh! Alex! You'll never guess what happened earlier!" I shouted excitedly. She merely knit her eyebrows curiosly as I felt myself already beginning to blush slightly. "Hercules finally proposed!" I almost thought I would start crying as those words left my mouth, the fact had still yet to sink in.

"Oh Meg! That's wonderful!" She leapt up now and hugged me excitedly. I was happy sharing my joy with the girl who had become the best friend I'd ever had next to Hercules, but I wanted Hercules home with me on this special night and I was depressed that Phil had taken him from me.

"Now we both have a wedding to plan." I said, tears forming in my eyes as I failed to hide them. Just talking about it made me feel so unreal, as if it was all a miraculous dream and I feared waking up. "I'm so happy…" I whispered now, momentarily forgetting that Alex was in the room.

"You deserve this. He's so wonderful to you Meg." I looked over at her and smiled,

"Thank you." We talked for some time, laughing and sharing our dreams and hopes. Alex told me how she would adore twins, and she wants to have at least one girl and one boy. I myself would be happy with as many children as Hercules wanted, as long as I had one daughter.

Hours passed without even, and eventually Alex went off with Jason leaving me alone with just Kemper. I picked up a book and began reading contently when I heard the door burst open.

"Herc?" I turned, a smile pulling at my lips as I stood up ready to greet him, and looked towards to the door to find him standing in the doorway, and I furrowed my brows. He was leaning on the wall for support clutching his lower chest. "Herc!" I screamed, leaping over the back of the divan and to his side, lacing an arm around him to try and support him. I groaned as he all but collapsed in my arms, and my knees nearly buckled as I wasn't strong enough to support his weight by myself. "Oh Gods Herc, what happened to you?"

"It wasn't just merpeople… _things_ I've never seen or heard of just attacked… there were too many and one of them got me with an arrow." He pulled his hand back to show the stub of an arrow, the long tail already snapped off. His toga was stained with blood, and the arrow had pierced the metal of his breastplate. I gasped, almost dropping him in my shock.

"Oh Gods Herc! We have to lie you down." I assisted him to the divan, nearly dropping him. He was limping severely and it was like he could not support his own body weight. I laid him down carefully, kneeling beside him. Then I noticed he had yet more injuries. There was a gash across his left thigh, his entire body was covered with bruises, and there was a small wound on his head and a small trickle of blood slid down behind his ear. I knelt down beside him, trying to figure out what to do. I had yet to notice Phil, who apparently had been right by Herc the whole time. "Phil, get some water… a cloth… something!" I had never seen him so wounded, not even when Helen had stabbed him.

"Meg I'll be okay." Herc tried to assure me before he winced with pain. I nearly started crying at this point. Everything seemed to happen so fast, so chaotically. I placed my hand carefully over his forehead, drawing my hand back through his hair and placed a tender kiss atop his forehead.

"You're right. I'll take care of you Honey." I answered. I wanted to know how this happened, how my beloved hero was caught so off guard he was injured to this extent. Phil returned with what I had asked, unusually quiet as he waddled over.

"You'll be fine kid, you've had worse!" He assured him. I quickly went to work, washing the blood off Herc's head and face. Then I wiped off his thigh, but he flinched constantly.

"OW!" Under normal circumstances I would playfully scold him but my mind was preoccupied with the arrow. I tossed cloth after cloth to the floor, not caring if anything stained. I could not believe how much blood he was losing. But I would not quit, I had to clean him so Phil could stitch his wounds. It seemed to take hours, although I knew it was far less than that. As I watched Phil stitch the wounds I cradled Herc's head to my breast and kissed him, stroking his cheek affectionately.

"Meg I'm not dying." He laughed, apparently confused by my desperate affections.

"I just want you to know I love you." I replied, and he let out another sharp cry of pain as Phil continued to work. I ran my fingers through his hair, slipping my hand into his, allowing him to squeeze whenever the pain started to get bad. After a short time Phil finished and I ran my fingers once more through his hair and reached to pull his stubborn hand away from the arrow wound, but his hands remained tight against it.

"Honey please… I need to help you." I pleaded with him, and he let me inspect the wound. He seemed slightly fatigued, he was not responding as much to the pain which was worrying me more than I could ever explain. I leaned over and kissed him again, as if I had some insane fear it was the last time I ever would. My eyes were pooling with tears as I sensed how weak he was. "I'm sorry Herc this is going to hurt…"

I looked at the small stub of the arrow that was still protruding out of his chest, and coiled my fingers around it, and this alone drew a cry of pain from him and I let go out of reflex.

"Gods…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to do this…" I wrapped my fingers around the arrow again and tugged as hard as I could, and Herc's cry of pain was tearing me apart. I managed to free the arrowhead and threw it aside, quickly shoving a cloth against the now bleeding wound.

"AUGH! Gods!" He groaned as I pushed to stop the bleeding and it was at this point that the tears spilled over onto my cheeks.

"I know it hurts, but I have to." I knew that he understood but I had to tell him mostly to assure myself that the pain I was causing my fiancé was for the best. I just held the cloth there, my hands sticky with blood, my dress stained and my face stained with tears. "Herc, talk to me." I ordered, I had to know he was still with me. An arrow wound could be serious I needed to know that it had not punctured his lung.

"Meg its okay." I leaned foreward, my hand still pressed tightly around his wound and pressed my lips against his. He returned this kiss weakly, but coughed suddenly and I jerked back, a bitter salty taste meeting my tongue. I placed my fingers to my lips and saw blood, and looked up to find that Herc indeed had coughed up blood.

"Oh Gods no." I sobbed. I knew how serious this was, and I prayed to the Gods that he would recover. "Phil please… hurry and do something the blood is seeping through the cloth." I choked. I didn't know what to do, I never felt so helpless in my entire life. Herc was a demi-God, I couldn't understand what was making Herc so dreadfully lethargic. As Phil stitched the wound I clutched Herc in my arms, my desperate attempts to hold back my sobs failing.

Time for yet another cliffy )


	42. Side Chapter

Okay this is just a side chapter, for those who prefer tragedy. This is NOT, by any means, how I'm ending the story. This is just a side chapter, the real next chapter will be posted once I have more time to write. Sorry for the long delay, and I'll put the notes to my reviewers in the next chapter.

Please remember, this is NOT the end of the story, this is a SIDE CHAPTER to satisfy the craving for tragedy I know some people have. I will be putting these side chapters in randomly, since they're kinda fun to write since I get to put the characters in new situations.

Now, enjoy!

Phil continued trying to stitch Herc's wounds as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Herc coughed a little, and I felt him lift an arm and place his hand gently on my back,

"M…M-Meg…." He was gasping a bit, and I looked at him to find that still delirious expression on his face but I could see that he was desperately fighting it.

"Herc!" I gasped, smiling a bit as I took this as a sign that his demi-God blood was fighting away whatever it was making him ill.

"I.. I l-lo… love you…" His breathing was becoming more choppy, his desperate gasps causing him to almost twitch and the hopeful smile that once tugged on my lips was now replaced with a worrisome expression.

"I love you too honey," I leaned over to kiss him again, my hand on his cheek as I tried to fight the urge to pull away as the bitter taste once again met my lips. I never wanted to pull away, never. But I knew I had to. I broke our kiss and stared deep into his eyes, my face still close to his,

"I… al-always w-want you to… to be happy… "

"Of course I'm happy. I always will be. We're getting married, and we'll have lots of kids, and grow old and spoil our grandchildren." My voice had almost trailed off to a whisper.

"Never… forget…" He groaned a bit now, and I felt his hand sliding from my back, his fingers clinging desperately to my dress, his eyes starting to glaze over. "Never forget… you were never second to my fame… never s-second… to… to anything. You were my everything…"

"Don't say 'were'! We have all of our lives to spend together." My breathing was quickening as a harsh realization was coming over me, his body wasn't fighting the poison. He was making a last effort to talk to me. His body was caving. I swallowed hard to fight back a sob as his eyes began to close. "Herc! Stay with me! Fight this!" I shouted. His eyes fluttered back open a little, and his eyes seemed to stare through me rather than at me.

"I… I'm… s-sorry… I …lo……."As he tried to speak those final words I felt his chest collapse beneath me, a loud gasp escaping his lips as his eyes glazed over, and the pale grip his fingers had on the fabric of my dress was lost.

"Herc?" I whispered. "Herc… Wonderboy!… Hercules!" I screamed, slamming my fist on his chest. "Wake up damn it! This isn't funny! Wake up!" I screamed, my voice giving way to sobs. "Wake up! Wake up!" I clawed at his toga, "You can't do this to me! You can't! We were going to be together forever! You asked me to marry you! You can't leave me like this you bastard!" I screamed, cried, my voice already growing scratchy. "You can't do this! You stupid bastard! Why'd you get yourself killed! Nothing can harm you! Nothing! Why!" I was trembling violently, clinging so hard to his toga my knuckles were white and starting to swell. "Why!" I was barely able to speak, my sobs were so loud and overpowering. "I love you… I love you… I know you hear me! I love you! Come back… come back… why did you leave me…You liar! You promised we'd be together forever! Forever! You can't break that promise!" I wailed. It was then I completely lost it, I was delirious and unaware of anything around me. I couldn't even cry out his name in my desperate grief.

I don't know how long I cried for, but I blacked out at one point. I awoke slowly, my head throbbing with the worst headache I ever had, and much to my surprise there was a blanket around my shoulders. I opened my eyes and found that in my delirium I had crawled onto the couch and clung to Herc. Reality hit me hard once again, but I hadn't the tears left to cry. My throat was in such pain I tried hard to fight back the sobs. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. Kemper was on the floor by the couch, licking my hand and I saw Phil sitting on the armchair.

"I'm so sorry kid…" I knew this was a terrible loss for him, and I realized just what it took for him to try to say something comforting to me. "Come on… you shouldn't be here. I'll… I'll take care of…" His voice trailed off and I knew what he was alluding to. My eyes swelled, and I felt tears pooling in them although I could have sworn there was nothing left in me. Shaking, I slid from the couch, falling to my knees beside him, and gave him one final kiss, and the feel of how cold and stiff his lips were was enough to throw me into madness. It all seemed unreal.

"Herc… why… I love you… You're all I have. Please wake up…" I could only manage to bring my voice to a small whisper. My mind seemed to fog over, I don't remember the events over the days that passed. The funeral was just a blur, I only remember crying with the same wreckless abandon, and wishing my own life would be taken from me so I could be with him again. I remember I did not leave for a long time. In a way, I was glad I couldn't remember. It would only make things harder.

It was the day after the funeral, and I was lying on our bed, Herc's pillow hugged tight to my chest, stained with tears. I had not eaten anything, and only had the occasional cup of tea when Alex would try hard to comfort me. I didn't show it, but I appreciated her friendship during this time more than ever. My body was exhausted from the lack of food, and the endless sobbing that shook my entire being. I drifted off into the first deep sleep in days.

_The den was dim, it was nearly dusk and the sunlight barely shone through the windows. I sat in the armchair, hugging my knees staring blankly at the dying fire in the hearth. _

_"Megara" The voice hadn't even need to finish my name before I knew who was speaking to me. I leapt from my seat, spinning around sharply._

_"Hercules…" I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled, rushing to him. "Oh Gods, Herc!" I threw my arms around him, and he chuckled at his. "I miss you…" I whispered, "Oh Gods…" I lifted my face and kissed him, long and deep with no intention of ever letting go._

_"You have to wake up now Meg."_

"Meg, wake up." I was startled and flinched, and looked up at Alex. "You need to eat something. You haven't eaten, drank, or talked to anyone in days. This isn't healthy." She looked so concerned it was hard to ignore her request.

"He… He's gone…" I whispered.

"I know dear, but he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. " He explained to me. I sat up, knowing this was true but I had no desire to care for myself anymore. Kemper was on the foot of the bed, where he had been for days only leaving to eat or stretch his legs outside. I pat his head, smiling weakly. He was my only connection to my beloved. "Please, lets go get something to eat. Some nice hot soup will do you good." She extended her hand and I took it.

It was the first step towards my recovery, or my downward spiral into insanity. I was never quite sure because I was never the same again. Or at least I never thought I would be. I recovered from Adonis, I knew I had the strength in me to recover from this. I would never love again, I knew that much . Herc had awakened something in me that I will never feel for any other man no matter how long I live.

A month passed and I noticed something strange. I had not bled that month. I dared not to hope for what I thought it meant. Another month passed, and I grew violently ill in the mornings and did not bleed again and I knew. I was carrying Herc's baby. The old spark that was me was reawakened. I had someone to cherish and care for. I had a reason to take care of myself now. I was going to be a mother, and I was not going to let this child miss out on everything I missed out on. My baby would not have a father, but he would at least have a mother and two godparents. I didn't care if my child was a bastard child, it was still Herc's and that was all that mattered.

The months passed and Alex and Jason doted on me, glad to see me once again motivated towards something. At the end of the nine months I gave birth to my baby girl. But something went horribly wrong. I wouldn't stop bleeding. Alex was in a near panic, she didn't know what to do. It was then I realized I was dying.

"Take good care of her Alex…" I whispered. I couldn't muster the energy to tell her what I wanted to name my child, I struggled and stuttered as I continued to bleed and my life slipped away. "ly…Lyssandra…" I gasped as my eyes fluttered closed. I was still alive, but barely. And I wouldn't not be so for much longer. I could hear their voices, the cry of my newborn baby girl. I wanted to cry only because I would never be able to raise my child. I forced my eyes open, exerting the last bit of energy I had to extend my arms. Alex knew what I wanted and placed the baby in my arms. It was odd, the baby's cries ceased almost immediately, and I got to look into the face of the child that Herc and I had created. She had his bright blue eyes, and his ears that stuck out from her head. She had my auburn hair and narrow nose, and little chubby cheeks. I laughed weakly,

"Lyssandra… be a good girl. Know I love you very much and your father would have to. " I whispered. And it was with that I left this world. I drifted to the Underworld, and I was releived to find I did indeed hold the coin in my hand. I stepped onto the boat, to where I would have to spend my eternity. Once alone I snapped. I fell back into the depression I felt just nine months before. Herc was taken from me, and now I would never get to know the joy of motherhood. As I cried I found my voice was not the only one. I looked, and saw a crying infant. I walked over and picked it up, noticing it was a baby girl. She had hazel eyes, dainty ears and dark hair. In a way, she seemed to remind me of my old friend Kemper.

"Don't cry now" I whispered, my tears melting into ones of joy as the infant stopped crying in my arms. I held her close, my new and only companion of this underworld. I knew Herc would never leave my mind, and I would always watch my child grow on earth, but I was given one last gift. I knew the baby would never age, nor would I. But I was ready for eternity. Each night in my dreams I would visit Herc in world all my own, and even from the Underworld I watched my baby grow, and the infant I held in my arms never grew. Not in a physical way. But she knew me now, she would smile and laugh, if I placed her down to sleep she would reach up for me. It almost made me cry to have another being love me again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I skimped out on this, its just it would have taken multiple chapters to go through the funeral, the mourning, the recovery, details… its just a side chapter or I would elaborate more. And I just threw in a moderate ending that's I dunno… I wanted to give her a tiny ray of hope. I know some people like tragedy but depression and desolation for all eternity when she had really done nothing wrong seemed unfair. And yes I know its not mythologically correct that an infant would be in the Underworld even if she died but shush. I wanted to give Meg something so she wouldn't just lie down and never move for all of eternity. I would have her up with herc in Olympus but that would be TOO happy for my 'tragic' chapter. Well I hope you liked anyway.


	43. Ill

Phil continued to stitch Hercules' wounds and I knelt by his head, stroking his hair. I kissed his warm forehead gently, furrowing my brow with concern, as I managed to silence my sobs and the tears ebbed.

"Phil what could this mean?" I asked.

"I think he'll be alright, don't worry kid. He's just sleepy from loosin' so much blood. Just give 'im a few days and he'll be back to himself!"

"He coughed up blood earlier" I replied.

"Mighta' just been a cut in his mouth or something' He's tough kid, don't worry, he'll be back on is feet soon." He said, more cheerful now. He got to work quickly stitching the wound, and his skill surprised me.

"I hope that's all… where'd you learn medical skills like this?"

"Years of trainin' heroes gave me years of injuries." He explained. I nodded, holding the cloth firmly against the wound, inching away slowly as Phil continued to work until the wound was closed. "You got anything stronger than wine in the villa?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Keeps everythin' cleaner, so nothing ya know, gets infected." I nodded, although I was unsure of where to look. Herc and I had never drank anything besides wine. I thought for a few more seconds then ran into the kitchen,

"Jason? Alex?" I called, both were busy at work in the kitchen, and turned apparently startled at my loud entry. "I need a bottle of anything with alcohol in it other than wine, quick. I'll explain later" They gave me a skeptical look, but handed me a bottle of clear liquid, and even with the cork I could smell it. I ran back to the den, handing Phil the bottle he had requested and he poured it over all of Herc's freshly stitched wounds, and I held his hand tight as he groaned a bit.

"Just let him rest for a few days and he'll be right back at' normal kid." I nodded,

"Thanks Phil." I kissed Herc's forehead and went back into the kitchen again to ask for Jason's help in bringing Herc back to our bedroom so he could rest.

"What happened to him!" He asked, noting the bruises and freshly stitched wound, as well as the unmistakable smell of strong alcohol.

"He was ambushed at a battle, and got shot with an arrow as well as a few other cuts. He lost a lot of blood… the alcohol was to keep the wounds clean after Phil stitched them. I hope it works… Oh Gods I don't know what we'd do if that happened." We both lifted Herc, and it took a bit of effort to get him in bed. "Thanks Jason." He nodded and walked back to the kitchen as I got some blankets to keep Herc warm, and Phil waddled in with some water.

"Here kid, when he wakes up get him to drink some water. Should make him feel betta'" I nodded, taking the pitcher and glass and placing it on the nightstand, sitting on the side of the bed watching Herc, as he had already fallen asleep and was breathing steadily.

"Get better Herc, I don't know what I'll do if Phil is wrong…" I whispered, in reference to the blood I tasted in his kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly, watching him with deep concern. I couldn't help but feel that Phil was keeping something from me, that there might be more to this than he was telling me.

I was soon startled by the door opening a little more, and to find Alex standing there.

"Hey Meg. You alright?" She asked as she walked over.

"Yeah" I replied as I looked at Herc.

"Come on, we should let him rest and you could use a nice cup of tea." She said softly, standing up. I nodded, kissed his forehead slowly, and followed her from the room reluctantly. We both sat in the kitchen, and the quiet was disturbing me. Alex handed me the cup of tea and I merely stared at it, distracted. "Meg?" She said after a while, tapping my hand with hers.

"Hmm? Oh… sorry I'm just worried." I replied. _You're acting like such a baby, he's a Demi-God!_ I scolded myself angrily.

"Its not healthy to worry this much though. Just settle down he'll be fine." She assured me.

"He's been badly hurt before, but never went unconscious like this, I hope its not something bad." I explained. "Even Phil didn't seem convinced when he told me it was nothing serious. I'll just see by tomorrow morning if he's not better then I'll really worry."

"Even then, remember he lost a lot of blood it takes a while." I nodded at this and sipped the tea, sighing as I set it back onto the table. "Come on, you should get out of the villa for a while. Its sunny out, why don't we go for a walk or something." She offered.

"I don't want to leave him here alone, I don't know I just want to be here just in case. I just have this bad feeling a bout it…" I replied stubbornly.

"Well at least sit outside, get some fresh air." I sighed, relenting now.

"Okay fine." I stood up and went to run my hand through my hair when I noticed I still had blood on me. I let out a startled shout, and stared at my hands for a few seconds. "I think I'll bathe first." I said before getting up and walking to the bathroom before giving Alex a chance to respond.. Once the water was hot I sank into it, sighing deeply just trying to relax as I reached for the sea sponge and began scrubbing the now dried blood off me. "Calm down Megara" I told myself as I noticed I was trembling, and scrubbing my skin hard enough to make it raw. I shook my head a bit and washed my hair, and got out of the bath to dry myself with a towel, pacing around the bathroom.

I put on a clean dress and walked out, still towel drying my hair to find Alex patiently waiting in the hallway. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before she gave me a stern, 'you need to calm down now' look.

"Meg, get some fresh air." She said, pulling the towel out of my hands.

"I'm fine." I replied stubbornly.

"Then you wont have any issues going outside with me for a little while" She threw back.

"Alright alright! You win." I relented. I followed her outside to the deck, and flopped down into one of the chairs across from her. I let out a deep sigh and rubbed my face roughly.

"Meg this bothers you a lot."

"I know it does. Alex, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him." I felt like I was a completely different person, and she seemed a bit unlike herself that day too. I sighed, rolling my eyes at myself.

"Don't worry Meg everything will work out alright. He'll just need some time to recover. Look at it this way, its your chance to have him always here for a couple days while he heals." She smiled.

"That's a good way to look at it. Some time together." I grinned.

"There we go!" She laughed. We continued talking for a short while, and I started getting hungry so we went into the kitchen and had lunch with Jason. I couldn't help but smirk at the way they would look at each other and how much Alex would blush. My mind continued drifting to Herc, I barely paid any attention to Alex and Jason at all, and they would often have to repeat anything they said to me. After we finished eating I excused myself to leave Alex and Jason alone, but more importantly to go check on Herc.

I walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed, leaning over him slowly and kissed his lips, brushing stray hair from his forehead. I leaned back and with a start I noticed he was already conscious.

"Herc! You're awake!" I threw my arms around him, my old fears rushing back to my mind just to tell me I had nothing to worry about.

"What do you mean awake, and wasn't I just on the couch?" He asked me, obviously quite confused.

"You lost a lot of blood sweetheart, you passed out. You've been out most of the day. How are you feeling?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Fine! And I don't remember much, I remember the battle and coming home… did I really pass out? Wow! That's never happened before." This last comment concerned me. I looked at him and noticed he didn't look fine. His pupils were far too dilated, and he was sweating, his skin was pale and when I felt his forehead it was quite warm.

"Herc, are you sure you're alright? You don't look good." I reached for the water and encouraged him to drink it. After he did he looked back up at me,

"Well to be honest I do feel sick, but I guess the battle just took a lot out of me." I leaned foreword and kissed his forehead again.

"Feel better honey" I smiled at him, placing my hand on his cheek. He reached up and pulled me down towards him for a kiss. I leaned over him to do so, coiling an arm around him. He pushed me back suddenly, and turned to his side quickly as he vomited onto the floor. "Oh Gods!" I shouted, holding him steady and rubbing his back. "Herc? Are you alright?" I asked,

"I just… got sick all of a sudden." He paused to vomit again, and several more times until only scant amounts of bile were coming up then nothing at all, but his body continued to rebel until he collapsed onto his side, gasping for breath.

And ill leave you at that for now. Sorry this chapter was much below par….


	44. Toxic

WOW long time since I posted… Been busy since my health hasn't been perfect but yeah I should have posted sooner. I apologize! After this chapter there will be another lag, hopefully not as long… but I have surgery so I gotta recover then start school again. Once I'm all settled Ill get back into my writing and stuff. But I apologize for the several months of lacking in updates. Well, on with the chapter.

"Honey…" I said softly, rubbing his back some. "Maybe we should call Hermes or something? You seem really sick" He nodded, emitting a small groan and flopping back onto his back.

"Maybe we should. Just in case." He replied. I brushed his bangs back again, kissing his forehead before feeling it, noting that it was warm.

"You have a fever." Again he just nodded weakly.

"I'm a little cold." I nodded at this,

"Let me get you some more blankets and something hot to eat." I said gingerly. He nodded as I got up to go to the closet and got him some more blankets. I insisted in him letting me tuck him in and went to the kitchen. Jason and Alex were off somewhere else so I attempted making some hot soup myself. It took me a little longer than I'd like, and I made a bit of a mess but I managed. I got a bowl and just brought the whole pot upstairs, placing it on the end table and spooning some soup into the bowl. "Here." I smiled a bit.

"Thanks honey. I was getting hungry!" He laughed. I smiled, hoping he would be able to keep it down. "This isn't half bad" He smiled, knowing I was waiting to hear him say something about how it tasted. He drew a smile, and I just sighed and sat next to him on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and watched him eat, refilling his bowl when he emptied it.

"Feeling okay hon?"

"Warmer with the blankets and soup now." He smiled, but this wasn't good enough for me.

"But do you feel any _better_?"

"Yeah!" I had a feeling he was lying,

"You're sweating." I told him, jus as I began to notice it. "And still shivering. Herc don't lie to me." I said sternly. He frowned, then cried out suddenly and moved to the end of the bed and threw up the soup he had just finished eating. "Herc!" I gasped and rushed to his side at he retched. I rubbed his back, finding my eyes tearing up again. After he was finished he was gasping for breath. I had him lay and bed and I felt his forehead which was warmer already than just a few minutes ago. "Oh Gods you're burning up!" I said. "I'm gonna go get Phil." Herc just nodded, obviously understanding that there was nothing he could say to stop me now.

Once out of the bedroom I ran for the other wing of the villa just past the kitchen where Alex and Jason would stay. I cried out their names, until they both appeared.

"Can you two do me a favor?" I asked, surprised that I was able to keep my voice steady and calm.

"Of course" Alex replied, Jason nodding behind her.

"I need one of you to watch over Herc. Something is wrong, he's really sick and getting worse. I'm going to get Phil but I want someone to stay behind and keep an eye on him while I'm gone to make sure he doesn't get much worse."

"Alright." Alex didn't argue with me this time and I thanked them both and left to the stables where Pegasus even seemed anxious.

"Come on boy, be nice to me we need Phil" Pegasus just gave a whinny and let me hop onto his back, and flew fast towards Phil's island. It came into view after a relatively short ride, and we had barely landed when I leapt off his back and ran to the front door. "Phil!" I hollered, not even bothering to be polite and knock as I barged into his home. I ran down the steps, but much to my dismay I found that he wasn't there. "Damn it!" I shouted, kicking the nearby table. Which was stupid, since it was made of solid marble. I fell to the floor with the initial shock of pain in my foot and moved to rub it when I noticed half my toenail missing and it was pouring out more blood than I would expect for such a tiny thing. I let out an aggravated groan and used the table to prop myself up as I walked on the outside of my foot so I didn't put any pressure on my large toe and staggered up the stairs to go back outside.

I saw Pegasus wandering back and forth anxiously and got onto his back, and told him we had to search the island for Phil. He flew low to the ground, and it took only a few minutes to see him and I let out a sigh when I saw him, trying to peer at nymphs bathing in a nearby fountain. Pegasus landed rather ungracefully to intentionally scare of the nude figures and Phil burst out of the bushes.

"Whats wrong with ya kid!" He spat.

"Phil stop eye-humping nymphs Herc's really sick now get on." I said sternly.

"Sick? He was fine just a few hours ago!"

"Yeah I know, that's the problem" My voice broke now.

"Lets go… and what did ya do t' ya foot?" He asked as he hopped on behind me.

"I'll tell you later." I had to hold back my anger. I had little patience, and I felt back for snapping over his concern but I had too much running through my mind. The ride home felt like it took forever, even though it was merely ten minutes. We both hurried to the bedroom where Alex was tending to Herc, and I didn't know where Jason was or particularly care at the moment.

"Meg! Oh good thing you're back! He just blacked out and he's burning up!" She backed out of the way quickly as I rushed to his side, feeling his forehead and Phil wasted no time getting started on his evaluation. It was just a few moments later when Jason came in with some baggies of ice, and we placed them at a few different places in his body hoping to cool his fever. It hurt me to have to tear the blankets away and place ice around him when he was shivering even in his unconsciousness.

"Oh Gods… Herc please be okay" I whispered as I bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Kinda' looks like he's been poisoned." Herc said after a while. "I've seen this before." His tone was grim, and I felt a shudder course through my body.

"Poison?" My voice trembled.

"I've seen it before once, Thesius got bitten by a snake and the same exact thing happened, but I've also seen it when Achilles was poisoned with an arrow."

"Achilles! But he…" My voice trailed off my eyes flashing with tears.

"Kid it could be the same venom as the snake, so don't go losin' hope. And if its not; da' Gods might know the cure. I have some anti-venom for the snake if its not that we can see the Gods kid." He assured me. I just nodded weakly. "And let me bandage that for ya, looks painful." He said as he went off to get a small bandage and gave it a simple wrap. "Looks kinda broke so just be careful when you walks on it." I still was not used to him being so tender so me, so I just thanked him. "I'll be back with the anti-venom to try it if is the snake venom." Again I just nodded as he vanished from the room.

"Oh Herc…" I cooed softly, stroking his face as I leaned down to kiss his forehead once more. Alex was still in the room, and came up and squatted down beside me.

"Meg, don't fret. You heard what Phil said. If it is the snake venom he can cure it, if it's the poison used to kill Achilles the Gods should know a cure. Demeter should, she is the Goddess of Agriculture she knows all plans she should know what poison this is and what can cure it. Or Hygeia, the Goddess of health. She may bless him with good health so he recovers."

"Oh I hope so…" I started into Herc's unconscious face and a sound leapt from my throat that was a mix of a sob and a laugh. "We're gonna get married." I whispered.

"Yes, you are. This is just a little bump in the road. But you'll get married, have lotsa kids that you'll make me baby-sit and drive me up a wall as they chase me and Jason's kids." She smiled a bit. I smiled a little too at the prospect.

"I hope Phil gets back soon."


	45. A Temple Visit

Wow I didn't expect people to want me to continue this! Well, due to your multiple requests for an update I decided to write a new chapter. Lucky you! I was planning on abandoning this fic. I guess my reviewers have other plans. So here's your update ) thanks for asking for the update it makes me happy to know my story is good. If y'all like check out my other Hercules fic! I could use my loyal fan base on that one too )

Sorry if there's in continuity, I haven't written for this story in a LONG time. So please, if you notice an inconsistency POINT IT OUT for me so I can fix it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was nothing to do but wait, which was the hardest thing I ever had to do. There was nothing I could do to help him, and we had no way of knowing that when Phil did finally return if it would even help. I ran my hands through Herc's sweat-soaked bangs, feeling the heat of his forehead radiating from his growing fever. His breathing was even starting to change again, and I bit my lip to keep my composure. I had to stay calm, I was no use to him if I panicked.

Phil's return was quick, through it did not feel like it. His entrance broke the still silence that had settled over me and Alex, and in his hands was a small vial. He approached,

"Here goes nothing" I nodded, I had never seen someone so sick, and there was so little we could do. I took a few droplets of the strange liquid and dropped them onto Herc's tongue. "Now all we can do is wait." _Wait, again… I don't think I can do this._ I though to myself. I ran the back of my hand over my nose, sniffling hard as my breath hitched. I wasn't even aware I had started sobbing.

"Herc… please pull through." I pleaded, stroking his cheeks. "How long will it take?"

"A few hours at best." I shook my head at that response,

"He's getting worse by the minute… I don't want to wait. Lets take him to the temple, see if any of the Gods can help him. I mean damn it he's one of them the song of Zeus! They should have no opposition to helping him." Phil seemed hesitant, I had never seen him so subdued before.

"Okay kid, lets go." I nodded, sniffling again. Alex went to find Jason, and the three of us carried the heavy fever ridden Hero to Pegasus, and after letting the worried horse sniff and nuzzle his dear friend we draped him over the back and I hopped on as well to hold him in place. Phil was sitting behind me and after a farewell bidding we left Alex and Jason to watch over the villa as we flew to the Temple of Zeus. I was too distracted and terrified for Hercules for my acrophobia to settle in, and the ride was short but like the wait for Phil's return it sure as hell didn't feel short.

I didn't want to enter the temple, all my old fears from previous encounters with the God were resurfaced in an instant. But that couldn't matter now, I was here for Hercules and I would not leave until I had a guarantee of his survival. I looked up at the great statue, Pegasus beside me with the trembling Hero still draped over his back. I slid him down, laying him on the cold marble.

"Oh great and mighty Zeus… hear me and answer my prayer." I began, the words from some of the traditional ways to beseech the God. "Your son needs you…" My voice trailed off and I gave a startled scream when lightning lit up the temple and the great stone statue moved.

"You!" I flinched instinctively.

"He's been poisoned. We don't know if we can help him. He's so sick, without your help he could die." I was trembling- to the point that I thought I was going to vomit. The silence that followed was more disturbing than Zeus's violent voice. "We beseech your help, please. I beg of you."

"My son… I won't abandon him. I will send Demeter to your aid." I was shocked, I looked up through my tear filled eyes as the statue went still. A part of me was expecting for him to take me in his stony grasp and crush the life from me. Overwhelmed I collapsed over Herc, and the sound that erupted from my throat was a mingle between a sob and a manic laugh.

"Everything will be okay darling." I whispered to him, pulling back some to look at his still unconscious face. I was startled again as another God appeared, and I looked up at the green deity, "Oh mighty Demeter… please help us." I pleaded, still trembling.

"Oh dearie," She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We've all been watching we don't know why Zeus disapproves of you two you are so cute! Well," She clapped her hands together, "Lets see what we can come up with. "He has a fever, make a powder from willow bark to treat that. It seems that the wound is infected more so than poisoned, if he was poisoned he'd already be dead. There's a mold that can fight bacteria, it will help the infection. And just keep drinking lots of tea dearies."

"So… he's not poisoned?" I was perplexed at this, I always had full confidence that Phil had known what he was talking about. "But Phil said it was poison"

"The infection our little Hercie has is just like a poison. Don't worry dearie if you give him what I told you and make sure he gets plenty of rest he should be okay. He is his father's son after all. His godly heritage will help." I blinked a few times, it seemed far too easy. I bit my lip again, my brows deeply furrowed.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage. The Goddess handed me a parcel which I figured contained what she had told me. I clutched it in my hands, still trembling as she pat me on the shoulder again and vanished. Something inside me kept me weary. I chalked up her explanation as part of her cheerful demeanor. I wanted to believe helping him was this easy, but I couldn't help but be cautious.

The throbbing in my foot returned suddenly, I had all but forgotten about that injury. In my fretting over Hercules I guess I had been able to just ignore the pain. I looked over at Phil, who seemed as confused as I was.

"An infection? Well I guess everyone can be wrong sometimes." I shrugged, chewing on my lip again before dragging Hercules over Pegasus's back. The ride home was tense, as was the time it took for Jason Alex and I to bring Hercules back to the bedroom, especially with the injury in my foot deciding that it wasn't going to be ignored anymore. After we went through the hassle of putting him in the bed I placed the parcel on the end table. I opened it, finding to small vials. One had a strong bitter scent the other had its own distict smell that I couldn't quite place. I wasn't sure how much to give him, Demeter had never told me.

"I don't want to accidentally give you too much." I whispered to him and took just a bit of each and placed it into his mouth and he swallowed, though it seemed that it was merely out of reflex. "Wake up soon," I kissed his forehead and laid down, my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this."


	46. Argument and Cup of Tea

Whoa sorrydidnt realize fanfic screwed it up first time I tried to update, so heres the actual chapter

* * *

Luckily I didn't have long to wait, though I felt as if I had gone into an emotional hibernation. It was only a day and a half before he was awake and talking. I smiled genuinely at him as I returned to our bedroom with a bowl of soup for him. He was far from well, but at the very least he was awake enough to eat and talk to me.

"Here hon, I made some chicken soup, it's the best when you're sick" I smiled to him, sliding next to him and handing him the bowl. He looked at me with a weak smile and took the bowl. "Get better soon…" Resting the back of a hand against his forehead it was clear he still had a high fever.

"Thank you sweetheart." His voice was still weak, but it was still a wonderful improvement to have him sitting up in bed, eating, talking to me again. A smile found its way to my lips before I leaned forward and pressed them against his forehead, still concerned at his fever.

"At least you're getting better. I hope that fever goes down… but I gave you some of that white willow bark Demeter told me about, it should help a bit. Are you warm enough, do you need another blanket? Or some water? Tea?" Herc chuckled a bit,

"Meg, relax. You've been taking wonderful care of me. I couldn't ask for a better nurse." I smiled at him, leaning close to him,

"I'm just glad you're getting better." He ate slowly, and we remained quite in the meantime. Once he finished I took his bowl and placed it on the end table and helped Herc shimmy back under the blankets, tucking them close around him as he fussed about it a bit, teasing me for pampering him so much.

"I'll have to remember to get sick more often." He joked, receiving a thump on the shoulder in return.

"I don't want to see you like this again…. How are your wounds… is the pain… bad?"

"I'm fine." He smiled. I knew he was lying. But the fact he was lying was proof enough that even if it did hurt, the pain was at least tolerable. Sighing a bit I got up from the bed, about to bring the bowl downstairs when Phil came in, in his predictable manner. The moment almost felt cliché.

"Phil…"

"Kid! Ah I knew you'd come right back. C'mon we gots so much to catch up on!"

"Phil!" I jarred in , crossing my arms. "He. Is not, going anywhere. He's too sick"

"Nothing big just-"

"Phil…." Hercules cut in, "I don't feel good."

"Kid-"

"And please… knock from now on… I mean you burst into our bedroom and its our bedroom, we should be entitled to some privacy here." I explained with a sigh. Even after how much time had passed I couldn't get used to his barge-ins I wanted him to just leave us alone to have a calm a life as we could have before Herc had to go off to fight other monsters. I sighed, walking past the satyr knowing the battle was futile. I ignored the argument in the bedroom and traveled down to the kitchen to make myself some tea, rubbing my temples roughly feeling a headache begin to come in. I could still hear Phil's agonizingly loud voice ranting on upstairs.

I figured I would give poor Herc a break, he was still recovering after all. I made a whole pot of tea, making it with some sassafras vanilla and cloves. It would taste funny, but it should help him feel a little better. Upstairs they were arguing just as energetically as usual. Ignoring them I placed the teapot on the end table and poured Herc a cup, handing it to him and he didn't seem to consciously notice even as he took a sip of, and I even gave Phil a cup.

"Okay, boys, if you're done bickering…" I tried to cut in and I was surprised that I managed to get them to quiet down. "Compromise like big boys okay kids?" I tried to sound like I was talking to a pair of toddlers, sometimes it felt that way.

"Okay kid… I know ya been pretty sick. I'll give ya some time off. Thesius from Attica has been slackin' off its bout time I gets him off his lazy tukas." After five minutes negotiating on Herc's post-recovery schedule Phil left, still holding the teacup. I was guessing he wouldn't even notice he had it until he was halfway finished eating it.

"Is the tea okay?" Turning to Herc I finally brought it up and he paused,

"Oh. Yes, thanks hon."

"Have a headache?"

"A bit…" He laughed sadly. "The tea tastes funny… what's in it?"

"Sassafras, cloves, and vanilla… though I'm sure it tastes better than that stuff Demeter gave you" I chuckled a bit, glad to see his smile.

"Ahh… I like vanilla though. Thanks honey." Leaning forward I brushed his bangs back, kissing his forehead again.

"I'm glad you're doing better… I was so worried about you/"

"Oh it'll take more than just a small infection to get to me!"

"Herc…" I gave him a look, half ready to leacture him on just how sick he was but decided against it. "Just finish getting better okay?" I sighed, laying down next to him. "You should get some sleep" Herc smiled,

"I could use a nap. Your tea always makes me drowsy."

* * *

I know this sucked but I needed to update badly… I only updated this due to requests from fans. Make requests, that's what will keep this fan fiction alive. 


	47. Another Author's Note

Just want to let you all know I replaced chapter 50 with a working chapter, but chapter replacements wont show as an update so Im using this author's note to let you all know of the update.


	48. Reunion

By popular demand here is an update. This chapter is also a **MATURE READERS WARNING** for this chapter, dedicated to neobabe haha.

**Wildchild:** Here is your update I hope you continue to read!

**Saphirefox:** Avenger was updated and heres the update for this one! Please continue to read and review!

**Megara15:** Heres the update finally

**Neobabe: **Heres sort of a lemon, if you really want a lemon I can write a lemon one-shot for you. But this chapter is dedicated to you! :-D

**Midna:** Update J

**Fofofofo**: Heeere's the update!

**Anonamous: ** Hope you continue to follow )

Wow lots of reviews. Please continue guys! I love my reviewers . Remember this story only gets updated when requested so if you want to see more review and request! If there's' anything you'd like to see written let me know Ill integrate it in this is a "fan run" fan fiction now, my fans can decide what to do )

* * *

The months passed almost too smoothly. I had grown so used to the hectic life that had haunted me for so long that this calm peacefulness was surreal and I was expecting something bad to happen. But it didn't during those few months. Things seemed to be perfect, the relationship between Herc and I seemed to get quite the passionate spark from his near-death experience and we took every opportunity we could to express our love for each other.

On a night, not unlike the many before, Herc and I were locked in a lover's embrace. His lips came down to meet mine, catching the sigh as it escaped my lips. Herc had certainly grown from the hesitant inexperienced innocent he was, he had grown to become a dashing lover. His powerful muscles masked the gentle nature they held, his touch tentative and soft as we embraced, his hands slowly running down my side until I felt his warm fingertips on my leg and I bent my knee up slightly, allowing him to run his hand under my knee, breaking his lips away from mine as he kissed the top of my leg, slowly pushing my nightgown as to reveal more skin to his soft kisses. He moved again, leaning back over me and bringing his lips to mine, his kisses were so sweet, and I never wanted them to end. I raised my hands over my head as he pulled my gown away and let it drop to the floor among the scattered array of garments discarded as we began our interlude. I felt his warm breath on my ear which made my heart race and butterflies run through my stomach,

"I love you" He whispered, three little words said so often, so casually, yet meant so much more when whispered during times like these, his voice sending shivers though me as if I was hearing it for the first time. I raised my arms around his neck, my breathing quick with anticipation of joining with my hero when suddenly our bedroom door burst open.

"Kid!" I let out a startled scream, reaching to pull the sheets over myself but they stubbornly wouldn't budge as Herc and I were laying on top of them. Herc quickly rolled off of me and hit the floor with a thud and I immediately rolled and grabbed the sheets to cover myself as Herc now sat up, hidden behind the bed his hair tussled in various directions from my hands running through it.

"Phil!" I let out a choked and rather angry exclamation followed by several colorful phrases.  
"How many times have I told you to _knock_ Phil!" Herc was crimson red, and I was sure my cheeks were too but more from anger than embarrassment. The satyr was red too and I was half sure that it wasn't embarrassment or anger.

"Yeah yeah save it for the honeymoon." He grumbled, "you gotta concentrate on your career kid! Ya were supposed to be at my island half an hour ago!" He spat, and Herc rubbed his forehead, "Right… that meeting with Creon." He groaned.  
"Herc…" I groaned, now rubbing the bridge of my nose as a headache began to creep up.  
"But Phil, I also have to concentrate on taking care of Meg, which involves a lot more than just making sure there's enough food in the pantry." He pointed out, and I knew what fight was coming. They had this fight many times before and never went by quickly. I got up, clutching the sheet tight around me and walked to the bathroom,

"Stop staring Phil." The comment coming after Phil's angry outburst paused during the traverse to the lavatory. Once inside I let the sheet drop and drew the bath, sinking into the warm water and leaning my head back. "Damn your timing Phil." I muttered. I was especially frustrated because Herc had been away for nearly two weeks in Corinth taking care of an outbreak of rabies among the large beasts in the area. Before that he had only been home for a night from a nine-day adventure to Delphi. Phil had been keeping Herc so busy this was the first time we had a chance to so much as touch each other. Herc was originally supposed to head strait to Phil's island from Corinth but had surprised me by coming home first, telling me that Phil could wait. And apparently he couldn't. I hugged my arms, sighing with aggravation and loneliness. I just wanted some time with Hercules, to feel his arms around me. It felt like it had been so damned long since we had some true quality time together. We had been engaged for 6 months and still hadn't made a wedding date. Especially this last month, we barely had time to eat together let alone have a serious conversation about the wedding.

Staring at the ring longingly another sigh escaped into the air, rippling the water of the tub as I stared by my knees, lost in thought. Some time passed and I could still hear Phil and Herc arguing. I got out of the tub, finding a towel and draping it around myself and went into the bedroom to grab a dress and returned to the bathroom. Once dressed I traveled downstairs, this time mercifully going unnoticed by Phil and sat at the table with a cup of tea. Kemper came scampering in and jumped on my excitedly breaking me out of my stupor. I laughed, roughing up the fur around his face,  
"That's my good boy" He nibbled my hand a bit and I got up, knowing that this meant he was hungry. He was huge by this point, and once he was fed I heard footsteps and I turned, finding Phil and Herc there. "So?"  
"I have to go see Creon Meg I'm sorry-"  
"Just… just go okay? I know its something you have to do." I tried to walk by him but he quickly caught my arm.  
"Meg-" the guilt in his eyes was obvious and I couldn't be mad at him. Being a hero was everything to him, this month had just been particularly busy. "Come with me?" He offered, and I was quite surprised.

"Oh…" I hadn't actually thought of the prospect of joining him.

"We haven't had any time together lately, and I would be away for a few days to see Creon why don't you come with me?" He let go of my arm, and grabbed my hand now.

"That would be great." I smiled, and par usual Phil broke in and demanded that we leave soon and in less than an hour we were packed and on Pegasus' back. I clung to Herc desperately, I hated flying on Pegasus especially when Phil was trying to get us going in a rush. "Are we almost there?" I whimpered to Herc. He chuckled and assured me that yes we were nearly there, and within ten minutes we landed. I helped Herc carry the bags, though it took quite a bit of insisting for him to let me carry a bag so he wouldn't have to carry my stuff as well as his own. Once our stuff was dropped in the room Phil ushered my hero out of the room quickly as he tried to promise me he would return soon.

Sprawled on the bed the musty smell of the palace met my nose. I was never a fan of how these stone palaces smelled, I preferred the familiar scent of the villa. I sighed and sat up, going to the window and was quite surprised by the pleasant view. I smiled, admiring the garden that spread out from the palace like roots from a tree. Hugging my arms I wandered around the bare room, wondering how long the meeting with Creon was going to be.

Morpheus's blanket cloaked the sky and within a few hours I wasn't able to keep myself awake much longer. I changed into my nightgown that barely reached my knees, rather a favorite of Herc's, and slipped under the sheets, closing my eyes just hoping that my hero would at least be back by breakfast.

"Megara…" I groaned slightly, my eyes fluttering open as I felt someone's hand on my arm. I jolted, ready to leap out of bed when I realized it was only Herc.

"Oh… hon… its early." I mumbled, "If you have to go continue a meeting this morning just let me sleep" I commented, only to have him chuckle.

"Its still nighttime, I just got back from the meeting." I turned on my back some to try and get him into focus with what little light was filtering through the window curtains.

"Well why'd you'd wake me up? If you have a meeting in the morning you need rest -" The rest of my sentence was cut off as he kissed me, moving his hand from my arm to lace my fingers with his.

"Its late… everyone is sleeping, nothing can interrupt." He whispered close to my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin. I caught on and smiled back at him, coiling my arms around his neck. His hand unwound from mine, sliding along my arm, seeming to light me on fire as his fingers lightly brushed my skin. He kissed me again, more passionately this time and I arced my back as his free hand wrapped behind my waist to pull me closer to him, and his hand ran down the length of my leg and slid his hand under the hem of my nightgown, bringing his hand back up around me, his fingers gently caressing my back as I worked to unlace his tunic, my fingers fumbling with passionate urgency and Herc's eyes were lit with so much tenderness and love any frustration from earlier in the day was lost.

His tunic slid off him, and was kicked to the floor without hesitation as he sat back, teasingly, discarding the remainder of his garments before slowly crawling over to me, sliding his fingers under the strap that curled around my shoulder and slid it down my arm, kissing the bare skin now revealed to him, letting his lips trail lower causing me to gasp, my fingers lacing through his hair.

"I love you." I whispered breathlessly, captured by the sensations he was enveloping me in,

"I love you" the warm breath once again tickled my ear. I let out a short whimper as his fingers traced teasingly close to my breasts, and I could feel his lips pulling into a grin as he kissed me and after a few more moments I took his hand in mine and slid it over my breast, wanting to feel his gentle caress. I loved it when we took it slow like this, enjoying every moment with each other that seemed to elude us all too often. And Herc seemed to enjoy teasing me, dragging it out, until I was almost desperate for his touch, his kiss. He leaned down to kiss my neck and I let my head fall back, smiling as I felt his tongue gently tapping against my skin with each kiss. Placing both my hands on his face I stared at him for but a moment before pulling him towards me for a kiss.

My hands slid from his cheeks around his neck and down his bare back, tracing his muscles over his soft skin, and he began to kiss my neck again and I whispered into his ear, my breathing quickening as he enveloped me and finally took me as I laced my legs around his waist, gasping a bit.

"Mmm… Herc." I moaned his name gently, catching his eyes as he looked at me before bringing his lips down over mine, silencing my sighs as he seemed to kiss my breath away. As we coupled I was utterly lost in him, and I knew he was losing himself with me, the pair of us finally joining for the first time in so long, completely forgetting about future obligations and made up for the lost time of Herc's busy schedule. We spent the night showing each other how much we loved each other, finally caving into sleep as dawn came, curled in each others arms under the delicate warmth of the thin satin sheets.

* * *

There we go, a rather… fiery reunion. I hope I kept it clean enough for you, and that it was still an enjoyable chapter. Don't worry some action will come back next update. Again this is a fanfic kept alive by requests as it was going to be abandoned long ago and only updated when I'm asked haha.


	49. Yellow Stallions

All historical accuracy and timing and geography are FLYIN out the window here! But I'm not exactly up to part on world history and ancient geography.I know that Nero was emperor of Rome in 47BC which makes him far off the Hercules timeline but I decided to pretend there was another Nero in the Herculean time. Its based off of a myth anyway so historical accuracy isn't necessary.

As a special treat I decided to make this chapter extra long for my special reviewers )

**Bwaygal**: Well I'm glad I was successful in making it a passionate love scene and not lewd smut )

**Disney-fr3ak:** I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well.

**Megara-15:** I'm glad you seem to enjoy my fanfic so much! You must be my biggest fan on the site! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories!

**Sapphirefox: **Here's the next update

**Midna08:** Glad you enjoy! Hope you enjoy this as well!

**Fantasylov3r: **Just read and find out what I have planned )

**Spiritoftheearth:** Its my favorite Disney movie as well, I hope my fanfics do it justice! Please continue to enjoy!

**Bubblezz24: ** Just wait and see

**S.L.H.P.V.W.****:** Here's the update!

**maya54**: Here's that update, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Morning broke and I rolled onto my back, looking over at my sleeping hero. Stretching, my feet met the floor as I stood, stretched, and head for the lavatory to bathe. I sighed contently as I sank in the warm waters, only half wondering why I was awake so much earlier than Herc. It wasn't until after breakfast he stirred, rather reluctantly, and ate breakfast and barely had time to bathe before he was ushered out of the room. But he paused at the door, looked at me and extended his hand,

"Come on Meg, I want you to meet Creon, and I'm sure he would love to meet you as well." I smiled nervously and took his hand, quite nervous to meet King Creon but there was no time to argue the fact. We began walking towards the center of the palace, Herc giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry hon."

"He's a _King_ Herc, I'm going to be nervous" I found myself biting down on my bottom lip, "I should have stayed back, I don't think he'll have any interest in meeting just some common girl." Herc chuckled,

"You're not just some 'common girl' and you're with me, so he'll be happy to meet you."

"I don't know… I mean, he's interested in you because you're a hero, you save people. It's not like I exactly do anything worth admiring." I bit my lip now, my comment seemed to stun Herc a little bit.

"Honey… you are worth admiring. There's much about you that's admirable!" He paused, turning to me and placed a hand on my cheek, both of us ignoring Phil's angry sputtering at this new delay. "And you saved my life, I can continue to protect Greece because of you. Creon will admire that because you helped the people of Greece. Few people can say that!" He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return a smile at how confident he was in me.

"Fine. Well let's hurry up before we give Phil an aneurysm." This got a chuckle from him before he took my hand again and we continued the walk to throne room. The inside of the building where the throne room resided lined the walls with flags displaying the colors of the city states, and people were busily milling about including one awkward encounter with a prophet who insisted on going nude because of some fire from the sky that would set all clothes on fire.

The throne room was by the back, with an entrance to the central courtyard that was adorned with gardens. We approached the throne and I looked up at Creon, and I could have sworn I felt my heart stop. Creon, looked exactly like my father. For a few moments all I could hear was the blood rushing to my head, I was only able to catch the last part of Herc's sentence,

"-fiancé Megara." I stared at Creon, noting how he seemed to flinch at the name. An awkward silence seemed to fill the air, and even Herc, normally oblivious to such things, seemed to sense the tension. "Meg?"

"Oh… I'm sorry." I forced a smile, suppressing the memories that rose to mind. Creon gave an awkward smile and then extended his hand,

"Megara, lovely to meet you. Hercules has told me a lot about you." He gripped my hand, almost too gently, as if he was being tentative about something and in a moment all the awkwardness seemed to return. I cleared my throat and took my hand back, looking at Herc next to me who was now smiling brightly. "He's also told me that we have you to thank for him being here to protect Greece!" A deep blush burned in my cheeks as a meek smile found its way across my face. I still couldn't shake how much he looked like my father, it was driving me insane. _He died when you were just a kid, how can you be so sure that he looks like you're father you're lucky to remember what he even looks like you were so young._

"Please, join me in dining chamber I have a wonderful lunch planned for today, Hercules you and I can talk about the problem by the borders and Megara I would be honored if you would join us as well." I nodded, and the three of us moved to another large room, with an excessively large table. There were only three table settings, and I realized he had been expecting me. Herc and I sat across from each other at the end of the table, Creon taking his place at the head. "I asked my chefs to start us off with a vegetable stew, I know it sounds simple but it is an old favorite of mine."

I flinched inwardly, my fathers favorite soup had been vegetable stew, especially the way my mother made it. I forced back the memories and smiled,

"Sounds divine." I smiled, which seemed to draw a smile from Creon as well. I shifted uncomfortably, just wanting to go back home.

"So, did you hear back from your messenger you sent to Nero?"

"That's the problem, he never returned. Only his horse did. I'm beginning to think Nero isn't going to respect our treaty, which could affect other city-states as well. If things don't improve I'm afraid my people will pay the consequences and I'll lose my position. I was hoping you could go to Nero, his guards could never kill you, you're Hercules!"

"Go all the way to Rome?" Herc faltered. "This is quite the task you're asking of me. You want me to stop a war?"

"I don't think Nero is prepared to go that far yet, but when his soldiers come to escort him for any meeting they harass my people, steal their goods, and I've been getting reports of people going missing. I'm thinking Nero is behind it. I'm starting to believe he wants to put up an outpost on my borders, this is a very strategic location and Rome would greatly benefit and I think they are realizing this."

"You're really making a huge accusation there…" Herc's voice trailed off and I shifted uncomfortably, feeling out of place with this discussion of war and politics.

"I'm not a, umm representing person. I'm not good with that stuff, I fight physical battles, not political ones I'm not sure how much help I could offer."

"You're physical prowess is exactly what I need. I need someone to protect and escort soldiers to request a meeting with Nero, and bring him here. I cannot travel to Rome 'lest I risk my life."

"But Nero might feel the same way about traveling here."

"That is what I fear, but he has been here before." I was flickering my eyes back and forth, trying to follow the conversation which was becoming increasingly frustrating, the last thing I wanted was to have to sit in this room, and listen to King Creon trying to send Herc to a potential war. The more he spoke the more I felt familiarity in his voice, and it was eating away at me as it brought flickering memories that I had to fight with.

"And if he refuses?"

"Then I want you to escort me to Rome as my personal guard." Herc fidgeted,

"If what you are saying is true then it could be very dangerous" Before Creon could reply the food was served, and the King shoveled food into his mouth and I caught Herc's gaze for a moment and he swallowed his food hard.

"I'll have to think about this." He chimed before Creon could reply to his previous comment. I gave him a slight nod, telling him I was glad that he was not giving an answer yet. Throughout dinner they continued their political talk, beginning to get so complicated I could no longer follow it.

"If only I was as strong as I was in my military days. I'm still as stealthy, but oh those wonderful days. I came to power though my brilliant leadership skills, so you can trust my skills Hercules."

"You served in the military?" I looked up at well,

"Yes, I served with the Yellow Stallions; I fought to protect the border of several city states. The people here decided they wanted me as leader after the war was won."

"Did you say the Yellow Stallions?" I looked up, the name sounding startlingly familiar.

"_Momma, when is Poppa coming home?"_

"_One day dear. He's fighting to protect us."_

"_Fighting? I thought you said fighting was bad."_

"_Yes, but bad people came. He's making the bad people go away."_

"_By himself?"_

"_No, he's with a team. They're called the Yellow Stallions. Best there is! And your Poppa is their leader, he had to fight bad people before, a long time ago, before you were born!"_

"_That's forever ago!"_

"Yes, the Yellow Stallions. I was their leader, I earned that right in a war years before." I began to tremble a little,

"Did you ever know a woman named Lysandra?" Creon's face froze. "Did you ever know a woman named Lysandra!"

"Meg, honey?" Herc questioned, trying to quiet me.

"Many years ago… yes" I stood up, knocking my seat back and Herc stood up, only Creon staying seated.

"_Poppa has gone away Megara, he can't come home."_

"Did you have a daughter." I knew he knew, I was trying to refuse it, I had to hear it. It wasn't true, my father was dead, and this man's name was Creon, that wasn't my father's name.

"_Why is Poppa gone? Can't he just come home?"_

"_He's in a place called the Erynes"_

"Megara…" He barely whispered it. "Little Megara…"

"Pop… Poppa?" I questioned, needing to hear it.

_"Erynes?"_

_"Your father… is in a special sleep. It's the last sleep you don't wake up. Your soul goes to the Erynes, a happy place. He's very happy there and he's waiting there until one day we can go there too."_

_"Why can't we go now Momma?"_

_"We don't get to choose. The Gods choose."_

"I never thought."

"Never thought that I would find out about this?!" My breathing quickened in the beat of a heart, sweat broke out on my forehead and my moist palms began to tremble, memories and emotions exploding in me in such a violent surge I fell back to sit, forgetting I had toppled my chair and landed ungracefully on the toppled chair. Herc was by my side instantly, Creon standing back. "I'm sorry I must be thinking something else. You can't be my father, he died, when I was little. And his name wasn't Creon-"

"Creon is my middle name… I-"

"No." I cut him off, too dizzy to stand as Herc supported me so I could at least sit up.

"Honey what's going on? Why do you think he's-"

"My father? He looks like him, those same eyes, that voice, he served as the leader of the Yellow Stallions, Creon came to power around the time my father died, its too big of a coincidence"

"Honey I doubt-"

"It's true Mister Hercules, Megara, my dear little Megara. You've become quite the woman."

"I don't believe you, I can't this can't" I began trembling, my whole body now, shivering like I was trapped in ice. I looked up, tears spilling over my cheeks, "Why did you-"

"I was told you were killed!"

"Bullshit!"

"You remember that our home was in one of the razed city-states, I was told you two were killed in the battle-"

"You didn't think to look? To find us? Do you know what it was like thinking my Poppa was dead, to watch Momma mourn and suffer like that? How hard it is to maintain a farm without a man there to raise the crop value? We barely had money to eat! Then I had to live with my aunt who virtually tortured me for years! You could have-"

"But I didn't!" Creon boomed, his loud voice echoing through the stone and the room was filled with guards in a moment, he held up his hand and they lowered their weapons. "You don't think I'm in shock now too? That I wasn't mourning for you and your mother when I was told you were killed? You were told I was killed and you didn't look for me why would you expect me to look for you!"

"You were my father!" My weakness seemed to vanish, I attempted to rush at him, rage, fury. I couldn't see the guards, only Creon. I could barely feel Herc holding me back from assaulting a King. "If you really thought we were dead you would have at least come to find us, hold a funeral, and in doing so you would have discovered we were alive!"

"I did hold a ceremony! Half the city was destroyed-"

"You didn't check _which_ half? I thought you loved us! I loved you loved my mother, loved me!" I fought against Herc, straining, my nails digging into my palms.

"I did love you," Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "My baby girl is still alive… not just alive but grown into a beautiful woman who's getting married…" His voice trailed, and held that familiar air that I remembered.

"You should have looked." I wept, my rage subsiding and I slumped back into Herc's arms again. "You could have, so easy… and found us. All those years…"

"I know… I didn't though and I can't change that. But now I know you're alive." I shook my head.

"I need… I just need to think okay." The trembling returned. _Poppa is __**alive**__?! Oh Gods if only my mother knew that… she might be alive… I may never have had to live with Melitta. We'd be a family! All because he wouldn't just look to see if it was true. Who told them we were dead?_ "This can't be true… my father died…" It seemed my mind would revert between belief and denial.

"I am alive Megara, by the Gods I never thought I would get to see my little girl…" He slowly approached and I tried to back away, stumbling, trying to swing my fist at him. My rage returned in an instant,

"You left us for dead! We had no money! No one would buy the crops! The farm was failing then I had to live with that bitch Melitta after Momma died! She died! She's dead! And I swear to the Gods it was all because she thought you were dead! She was so depressed…"

"Megara.." Hercules' voice finally broke in, in that smooth calming voice of his, but for once his attempts at comfort would be to no avail.

"Let go of me." He let go, I rested on my knees, my eyes darting. "Everything I knew, everything that happened because of… Gods Pop how I missed you growing up, how I missed Mom. Why didn't you-"

"The same reason you didn't look for me" I looked up, glaring through my tears.

"You lived here as a King, while Momma and I lived in squalor, while I had to endure living with Melitta." My voice was barely cracking as a whisper.

"Do you think I ever wanted that for you or for Lysandra? I loved her with all my heart, and you were my beautiful little girl, my pride and joy." He sank down. "I wish I could take it back."

"You can't" I tried to move back, but he touched my shoulder,

"Megara, oh my little girl I'm so sorry." He threw his arms around me, and much to my own surprise I didn't punch him, I found my arms sliding around him.

"Oh Gods Poppa. You're alive…" The tears flowed harder, and the rage subsided again. I was shocked, angry, happy, horrified, amazed. I felt like I was a paradox of emotions, one thing canceling out another, leaving me as a confused shell. He brushed the hair out of my face and smiled,

"That's my girl. Let's enjoy the rest of this dinner. I think we both need to process this." I nodded mutely but the tears came back and I turned to look at Herc, who looked almost as shocked as I did. I wanted to hug him, ask him for the comfort he was trying to give earlier but I managed to get to my feet, feeling my hands still trembling.

"We have a lot to talk about." I replied finally. I felt lost and sick to my stomach. I looked at the food before me and played with it mutely, finding trouble to reply as Creon, _my father,_ I reminded myself, interrogated me with questions.

_"He died Meg."_

"What happened to Lysandra?" I looked at him through piercing eyes.

"I told you. She died." That surge of rage that threatened to rise fizzled out into nothing more than anger and frustration. I wanted to leave, I needed to get away from him to think, but I needed to stay and talk. I never felt so conflicted. Never. Not even when I was caught between my feelings for Herc. This seemed to consume me, taking over not only my present but shattering everything I knew about my past, my entire life. I felt like a stranger in my own body surrounded by people I barely knew. "I can't" I whispered, getting up and left.

Outside in the courtyard the tears came again, pouring down my cheeks as I collapsed to my knees again.

"Megara." I turned, seeing Herc rushing towards me, and I bit my lip, needing him more than ever I was too overwhelmed to mentally kick myself for _needing_ him like this, I just knew I needed him. He sank to his knees before my and gathered me into his arms and I sobbed into his shoulder, ignoring those around us, unaware of the various looks and stares.

"Oh Gods Herc, my father has been _alive_ all these years, alive, and he never looked for me or my mother." And with those words I became lost in my emotions.


	50. Stupidity in a Bottle

Okay pardon my extremely long absence. Just couldn't think of anything to write, then got boggled down with my new job and trying to maintain my social life. I hope you enjoy this chapter I finally managed. I know the beginning is a bit rushed, sorry. Just didn't feel like writing 2 pages of emo self pity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I managed to collect myself after my little performance gathered an embarrassing audience and rather than explain myself I calmly excused myself and pushed my way through the annoying, and some rather odd questions before breaking through the small crowd and walked through the door where Herc finally caught up to me.

"Meg, hold up!" I turned, lifting an eyebrow as he caught up to me, grasping my had. "Hon stop." He pulled on my arm as I walked quickly, just wanting to get as far away from Creon as possible.

"Herc let go." I scowled, pulling my hand away from his but he grabbed it again,

"Honey just hold up for a second"

"Walk with me or let go."

"Meg just calm down for a-" I stopped short and tore my hand away from him, turning around and promptly slapped him.

"Hercules don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down, do you have… _any_ idea what I'm feeling right now?" My voice was trembling as well as my now stinging hand that must have been the same shade of deep pink as Herc's burning cheek. "My father's death was the reason for all the _shit_ my mother and I went through, and now I find out that not only is he_ alive_ but he's _King of this city-state!_ We lived in poverty when he became one of the richest men in all of Greece! That man isn't my father. I can't be here. I have to get away from here!" I turned, leaving my stunned hero behind but it was only a few more moments before I felt his hand grasping my own again. "Let go!"

"I'm just walking with you back to the room. Just… just stay there, I'll try to come back as soon as I can." I looked at him skeptically, debating for a moment refusing his request and heading strait home to Thebes. But I decided to listen to him and threw up my hands,

"Fine," He kissed my cheek before taking my hand again to lead me back to our room, but we were stopped before we even reached the door.

"Mister Hercules King Creon requests that you remain. And kindly requests that Miss Megara returns with you."

"I'm not going." Herc gave me an odd look and frowned, "I'll try to be home-"

"Early, yeah. See you at the crack of dawn." I muttered, ignoring his stammering attempt at an excuse for why he's always late and head for the room. The trek seemed awkwardly long, my mind was in turmoil and I could do nothing about it. All I wanted was to be alone, yet it seemed the entire city was milling about. When I finally arrived I shut the door behind me, leaning against it and sank to the floor, my fingers curling into my hair, the events of earlier hitting me once again and I broke into hysterics. "How could he do that to us."

I stayed there, trying to collect myself for what felt like hours. I wasn't sure of the time as I stood up, realizing I was somewhat hungry. Biting on my thumbnail I tried to determine if I was even willing to leave the room to get food, but another loud rumble from my stomach reminded me how long it had been since I ate. Sighing, I got myself up and wiped my eyes, sniffling a bit. Looking at the door with bitter reluctance I got up, wiping the back of my hand across my nose rather childishly as I sniffed again, coughing lightly. The door felt eerily cold and I contemplated turning back to attempt sleep but I groaned at how ridiculous I was acting and shoved it angrily before making my way down the hallway, sticky with humidity despite the cool evening air. Outside was no better, the air smelled and tasted stale, the humidity heavy and depressing which did little to help my mood.

At the agora I found that thankfully most of the crowds were gone, and it didn't take much shoving to get the things I needed, which totaled to a bit of bread, some fruit, and a bottle of wine which after a few seconds of thought became two. I paid quickly and made my leave, wanting desperately to get away from people and the dank room given to Herc and I by Creon _'that treacherous bastard'_ my mind added, had never felt so comfortable. I sat at the table and tore off some of the bread and a few grapes, pouring myself some wine into a glass then paused, glaring it at, and pushed it aside and took a long gulp from the bottle itself. "That bastard!" I screamed, slamming the bottle down sloshing some of the burgundy liquid on the table. I felt my hands trembling as the tears streamed down my already raw cheeks, shaking my head in disbelief as I took another long swig of the wine. "Why would he have done that? Any decent man would want to have looked… even to just find our bodies if we _were_ dead, give us a proper sendoff. But he just.." I bit my lip, swinging my arm hard knocking over the food and the glass, cringing as it shattered on the floor.

I stood up, only to sit again, weeping as I nursed my bottle of wine, and within minutes my legs began to feel heavy and my head light. I stood on my heavy unsteady legs, surprised at how quickly the wine was beginning to kick in and it made me laugh humorlessly. I walked over to the window, leaning on it as I took another gulp, staring angrily across the way at the palace center where Hercules was still with that awful man. And suddenly I grew very angry at Herc for staying behind, choosing to say with that filth. I clenched my fists again, my nails drawing blood from my left palm as I tried to drown my cataclysmic despair and rage away with this awful tasting bitter wine, drawing another pathetic laugh, "Even the wine here sucks." I commented bitterly. I felt like I had only been in that room drinking like a forlorn fool for minutes, when it had in fact been nearly an hour and the first bottle was empty.

My vision blurred, and I sat on the bed, still clutching the empty bottle too drunk to coherently stumble over to the table to grab the other one. I laughed pathetically again at my situation, finally dropping the empty bottle and giggled like an idiot as it I heard it roll under the bed. Shortly after I heard footsteps and stood, or rather tried to, and stumbled back against the wall as I squinted again to try and bring the door into focus as it swung open and a tall figure walked in.

"Meg?" His voice sounded like an awkward echo but I recognized it instantly.

"Wow, actually home when you promised." I snarled, or rather, what I meant to say. What came out sounded more like "Wuh… awawy oom wheb youprobebemish…"

"What the… are you… are you drunk?!" He shouted incredulously.

"Yuh! Whuh … you thinth…" He groaned, coming over and grabbed me rather roughly.

"I cant understand a word you're saying! What the hell is wrong with you! You know this isn't the way to handle a problem!"

"Don yell…" I slurred, trying to pull away from him stumbling back and would have smashed my head on the table beside the bed had Herc not caught me.

"Stand up." I glared at him, squinting as I felt my stomach beginning to rebel against me.

"I am stambing you basbar… don yell am me, you nunno 'ow I meel." He staggered as he tried to pry me too my feet, and my anger at him staying with Creon switched to depression in an instantly, and I clung to him. "Im sor..rryy…" I spoke purposefully, trying hard to articulate my words. "Jus wi-dth mm-my fadther bin Creon I dinno whaddo." He groaned as I slumped against him,

"Meg stand up. Come on hon…" He groaned, and I looked up at him, a wave of nausea washing over me as I threw up. "Oh Meg…" He sighed, pulling my pathetic self over to the bed where he laid me down so he could go change his tunic which was now covered in vile wine-colored vomit. By the time he returned I would be unconscious, and when I woke up the following afternoon I wouldn't remember anything after the Agora. Which was the reason I got so infuriated when the first thing I heard when I woke up was:

"Finally returned to the land of the sober?" I groaned, ignoring that initial comment as I pressed my hands against my throbbing head, leaping out of bed to dash to the bathroom to vomit the remaining contents of my stomach when I heard a sigh, and felt someone holding my hair back as I finished throwing up. "Hopefully this will stop you from drinking yourself into a stupor again." He chuckled lightly, but despite his light tone I snapped back,

"Herc my head is throbbing can you save the lecture for when I'm not hung over and dealing with the worst emotional blow since my mother's death?" I sat back, throwing his arm away from me suddenly too irritated with him to want him to comfort me, which under normal circumstances I'd want nothing more.

"Hon… I know you're going through a rough time but-"

"You _know?!_ Herc, you have no idea what I'm feeling so _spare me the damn lecture!_" I shouted, and he seemed honestly taken back.

"I just don't want to find you piss drunk and vomiting! What happened to being a "big tough girl!"

"Dealing with a womanizing monster is _slightly_ different than finding out your father is an abandoning bastard who doomed you to a life of child abuse!"

"Then let me help you! You didn't need to-"

"I didn't _need_ to but I damn well wanted to! I wanted to just fucking forget that ass hole, and I wasn't thinking right!" I screamed, cursing a lot more than usual. I groaned again, clutching my head and I heard Herc sigh,

"I know but you don't need to attempt to kill yourself with wine!"

"I didn't try to kill myself!"

"Could have fooled me, downing an entire bottle of strong wine like that!"

"I'm not that much of a coward! I just had a lapse in judgment! _Gods_ Herc!"

"I didn't mean it so literally!" By this point I had gotten to my feet and we were screaming loudly at each other,

"Then watch what you say! Damn it Herc this isn't what I need right now!"

"Oh, what, drinking yourself into unconsciousness is what you need?"

"Gods why are attacking me like this?! I've been awake 5 minutes!" That seemed to finally jolt him. I stood up, slapping his hand away when he reached for me. "I'm going back to bed, and don't you dare say a damn thing about it. Just go to work and come home at twilight like you always do." I snarled, curling up on the bed, slamming a pillow over my head, and much to my surprise the next sound I heard was the door clicking shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I rushed it, this chapter was a piece of crap by my standards but I hope it met all of your standards. Its 2am so gimmie a break  I've been insanely busy with my new job and trying to maintain my social life so please excuse the delay in updates! I apologize.


	51. The plus side of fighting

I woke up a few hours later, my head pounding with the same migraine as earlier and fought with the decision on whether or not to even get out of bed. I sat up, squinting my eyes to filter out the light making my head worse and saw an empty room. I frowned slightly and slumped back onto the bed, staring blankly at the wall, the headache subsiding slightly as I relaxed.

The room door slammed opened without warning, and I looked over both startled and cringing from the way it caused a searing jolt to spread through my head and saw a tired Hercules standing in the doorway. I eyed him cautiously ready for an impending fight, my fist already balling sheets. But it never came.

"You're home early." I commented,

"No. I'm home _on time_ like I promised."

"You're in a lovely mood." I pulled the sheets back over my shoulders, flopping back onto the bed with my back turned to the door.

"Okay I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. And I guess after finding out what he did to you and your mother it was hard for me not to punch him."

"Herc…" He sighed, dropping his stuff by the door.

"And I know you want out of this city more than anything. I should be done meeting with him soon. If you want I can send for Pegasus to take you home." I shook my head,

"As much as I want out of here Herc, I don't really want to be alone considering what I've just learned." I was surprised that I wasn't still mad at him. Herc chuckled humorlessly and came over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry about what your father did to you. And I'm sorry about last night. I guess I should have been a little easier on you, but I just don't thinking drinking yourself into a stupor is the healthiest way to handle it." He sighed; I could hear the aggravated tension in his voice.

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly."

"I could see that much"

"Herc! What the hell! I don't want to fight okay? Can you stop with the little quips? I found out the living hell that was my childhood happened because my father wouldn't look for me or my mother to confirm the rumors; he just took it at face value and went on to live in luxury! I made a dumb choice; I have a hangover so I'm paying for it now stop grinding it in more!"

"Meg-"

"No Herc, don't apologize. You wouldn't antagonize me again about getting drunk if you actually were sorry."

"It was wrong of me okay?" I groaned, laying back hard on the bed and placing my hands over my face. "Look Meg I hate fighting with you… lets just agree we both acted like idiots and forget about it." Peeling my fingers away I eyed him for a moment,

"You're agreeing you were an idiot too?" Herc laughed,

"Yes I am."

"Hmm… even my sweet Demi-God isn't perfect?" I mock-gasped. Herc eyed me and instantly began to tickle me,

"Aiee! Herc!" I laughed, "Let me go! Stop it… my headache!" I continued laughing, which didn't help me case. After a few seconds he stopped and caught me in a kiss, much to my surprise.

* * *

"Hmm… this is much better than fighting." I commented, Herc nodding his agreement as he deepened the kiss.

I flopped back on the bed, the pair of us sweating and exhausted, and curled up to my Hero.

"I guess there is one good side to fighting." He murmured, and I hummed my agreement. Turning his head he kissed my forehead and I traced my fingers in circles on his chest.

"I love you." I murmured,

"I love you too sweetheart. And don't think this means you can go starting up fights so we can have make-up sex later." I added, getting a laugh from Herc.

"As much as I enjoyed this, I don't like fighting with you. I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"I guess I'm sorry for being such a lush. But you have to admit all things considered I was justified."

"Okay fine."

"How many more days of these meetings do you have?"

"Just tomorrow. But then I have to go to Rome to try and convince Nero to come to Greece. Creon thinks the only way to prevent this outpost, or a war, is to draw up a treaty with Nero for the Roman soldiers to leave the people of Greece alone. What I don't understand is what Nero would want with this one city-state." I frowned at this, clinging to him a bit,

"How long will that take you?" I felt him shrug, and a heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments,

"It depends. Rome is a long ways away, and I can't just take Pegasus he wants me to escort his soldiers and a messenger. He thinks Nero would actually attack his men. I don't agree with this, I think sending me might make Nero feel threatened and I've tried to make him understand this but he's just so stubborn."

"When do you have to leave?"

"If it were up to Creon I'd be leaving in two days. I told him I needed more time. So in a week. I'll be gone for a couple weeks after that."

"Already? You were just on a long trip…" I trailed off, wanting to suggest Herc let me come with him but there was no way I was going to get myself involved in this political battle. "I hope this stops soon Herc, at least for a bit. I feel like this last month I haven't seen you, and now you're going to be away for a few weeks." I sighed,

"I haven't promised Creon anything. I'm still trying to convince him that sending me might be considered a hostile action that just a messenger should be fine. He's still convinced Nero is going to kill the messenger. He's almost paranoid of him."

"All this political talk is going to give me a headache. If you are going to be gone for a few weeks then lets enjoy what little time we have together until you leave." I was clinging to the vain hope that Herc would be able to talk Creon out of sending him to Rome, I didn't want my Hero gone for so long, we finally had a chance to spend some time together and he was going to be taken from me again.

"Okay." He sighed, the frustration obvious in his voice too.

"I'm coming with you" I stated finally.

"Meg-"

"Don't 'Meg' me, you'll be there, soldiers will be there, and this is a peaceful meeting to discuss bringing Nero to see Creon to draw up a treaty. You aren't going to declare war or fight. Most of that time won't even be spent in Rome, just trying to get there. I'm not being left behind again."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this?"

"Short of tying me to a chair there's no way I'm not coming." I decided. I wasn't going to be left behind alone again.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I need to get to work and I wanted to throw an update up for you people. I know it's a poorly written chapter but I tried. And fanfiction doesnt recognize three asterics for some reason so for the time lapse I had to use one of these divider bars.


	52. Silence is not so golden

Sorry for the nearly year-long absence, it's nice to know I still have loyal fans. Truth is, I lost interest in this particular story for a while and got a bit disheartened when I updated Cats and a Cradle and no one read it, so those factors combined made me not want to update. But this story has always been oddly popular, so I'm back! Here's an update. Oh, and I am COMPLETELY making up the politics between Greece and Rome, and taking events/concepts from history and using them in a very incorrect timeline, but this is the Disney Hercules timeline which in itself is almost an AU so I hope you enjoy, and I'm fully admitting ahead of time the historical inaccuracies.

* * *

I gave Hercules his usual kiss goodbye as he head out the door for his final meeting, a little tension between us as he had tried, vainly, to convince me to confront my father. I spent the day restlessly pacing about the small room, cleaning it to try and occupy my mind. I couldn't get thoughts of my family's betrayal out of my mind. I tried to focus my mind on the upcoming trip to Rome, but even that brought a hint of apprehension due to the political nature behind the trip. Anxious to leave I packed our bags, ready to go home the moment my hero walked in the door.  
Dinner time arrived, and much to my surprise so did Hercules. "Herc?"  
"Hey sweetie,"  
"Welcome back. I'm ready to leave when you are."  
"Uh… I just walked in. Can I eat something before we leave?" I sighed, and reluctantly agreed, knowing his veracious appetite. I made us a quick and simple dinner and much to my relief we were on our way home. As soon as we arrived I went straight to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, Hercules with the bags was right behind me and joined me on the bed. At home, and away from that damnable city-state the emotions overwhelmed me again. I bit my lip to try and suppress the tears, swallowing hard to suppress the painful lump in my throat threatening to erupt into a sob. Herc must have sensed my tension as I felt his arms coil around me, and his breath against my neck.  
"Meg, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out what you did, and for being so harsh on you for your reaction. I should have understood better." I had to bite my lip even harder, a few tears escaping down my cheeks.  
"Can we talk about something else?" His arms tighten around me as he kissed the back of my head.  
"Of course. I've been thinking about this Rome thing, I couldn't convince Creon that sending my is a bad idea, and I guess it is unfair to leave you again. It'll be nice to spend more time with you. I know I've been a bit neglectful."  
"I think this trip will be fun, it will be nice to get away from Greece for a while," I tried to soothe him with optimism, but in truth I was apprehensive and would be much happier were Herc to refuse to go to Rome. I had no desire to be involved in a political situation that could end badly.

A week passed, and as planned Herc and I were traveling back to Creon's to meet his messenger and soldiers. In the chariot I felt anxious and restless, fighting the urge to leap out of the chariot and run home to be as far away from Creon as possible. Since departing Herc and I barely spoke, and when we did talk we both avoided talking about the trip or our destination. We arrived at our first stop, and set up camp for the night. Herc and I had still yet to speak a word, and it seemed that this vacation was not going to be the escape or quality time I was hoping for. After a short and simple dinner I joined Herc in our small makeshift tent, and finally broke the day-long silence.  
"Are you nervous too?"  
"No." I knew him well enough to see through his façade.  
"I know you better than that, stop lying to me." For once there was no hint of criticism.  
"I guess I am a little. I just feel like more and more of my jobs are either political or pop culture. I don't just fight monsters, stop natural disasters, any of the stuff I love to do." He sighed, "I know I keep saying I'm going to ask Phil to cut the crap but I guess I'm not stern enough to get my point across."  
"Or do so in the first place." I chimed, "You always say you will and when he pops in uninvited to announce a new store that wants you to stand in front of it you jump to the opportunity. You have enough money to retire, but I could never ask you to do that. Just say no to these bullshit missions that you're not the right man for.

"Maybe you could take a little time off of work when we get home? At least from this bullshit."  
"Meg… we've talked about this before you know-"  
"That you need to protect Greece, yes, but running a message for… well running a message is a job for a _messenger_ not a hero!" I tried to protest, Herc mouthed as if he was going to say something and quickly changed his mind. After a few more moments he finally broke the silence,  
"I know, this isn't what I have in mind when it comes to Hero work. I just have trouble saying no…" He admitted, which brought a wry smile to my face,  
"I've noticed. Well where will we be staying?"  
"I don't know, we're really only going to deliver a message so I'm assuming we're just going there and coming back. So, a tent I guess. Also depends on Nero, I don't know how happy we're about to make him so don't expect our usual warm welcome and luxurious stay," I laughed a bit,  
"I guess it will be a change for once not to receive our usual celebrity welcome. In a way though it should be nice. I just hope the Roman people aren't as up-to-date on you as here at home. It would be nice to catch dinner together without one or both of us getting molested by fans."  
"I don't think they will know me, I mean celebrity and local news doesn't exactly cross borders, especially at the moment I doubt Nero would want any Grecian held on a pedestal, they're still trying to debunk our Gods, and overall prove themselves as a worthy world empire. If news of a demi-God from Greece got out to their people they might doubt their own gods and the Roman Empire could lose the grip on their own people." I was sick of this conversation, and the number of times we had had it. I sighed, cutting him off when he went to respond. "I'm tired, we still have a long way to go. Goodnight honey." I kissed his cheek and rolled onto my side, ignoring his attempt to continue the conversation. He finally gave in and I felt his arm slide around my waist, which finally brought a smile to my face as I curled up against him and fell asleep.

Morning rolled in and the first thing I noticed was how stiff I felt. I gave a little groan as I stretched, which must have woken my normally heavy sleeping hero. He looked up at me with yawn and asked how I was, and began to give me a massage when I replied I felt stiff.  
"Hmm… thank you sweetie." I smiled, laying back into his arms. Sadly I didn't have much time to enjoy the little treat as the group had gathered and were ready to set back out. On the road again Herc and I eased up a bit and didn't spend the whole time in silence again. The trip to Rome was long, so when the border guard post came into view a huge wave of excitement settled upon the group, but this excitement was to be very short lived.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN…. Suspense? I hope this chapter was satisfactory. Not very fluffy or action packed I know, but I wanted to get something up. I was going to put what I have planned in this chapter, but I wanted to hurry and post so you know I plan to keep writing and before all my reviewers vanish.


	53. Pray

As we got closer, it quickly became obvious that the border guards saw us as well, and that they were far from pleased. Despite our caravan carrying a banner of peaceful intent, the guards were holding a far different stance. Hercules ushered me to stay inside, which only made the situation seem heavier. A few yards from the border our caravan came to a stop, and the clatter of quickly moving armored men frightened me, and I wholly regretted convincing Hercules to let me come with him on this supposed mission of peace. It was hard to make out any actual words in the sudden clamor of voices, cracking wood, and braying horses. I felt my heart race, wanting to melt right into the wood and disappear until my strong hero solved whatever the chaos was outside.

Sweat was forming on my brow, and the air fled from my chest as a pair of hands reached into the chariot that was my illusion of safety, and threw me roughly to the ground. The sudden impact knocked whatever breath was left in my chest, and I felt his knees digging into my back as my wrists were tied behind my back, and a foreign tongue rolled across my neck, and a rough unfamiliar hand cupping my breast roughly under my dress.

I heard Hercules screaming my name, my eyes scanning the scene around me, blurred by my terror and shock still rumbling through my chest. The triplicate moving shapes slowly came back to form solid forms, and I could see why my Hero had failed to come to my rescue. The entirety of our caravan was severely outnumbered, and Herc had five unconscious men surrounding his kneeling form,

"Pretty gal you got here Hero, I'd hate to scar that perfect little face. You so much as touch one more of my men and this arrow will even make the Gods terrified of the horror." Despite the threat Herc moved, catching the soldier off guard and within seconds the loud crack of his arm breaking made me twitch, and an arrow whizzed by my head close enough to leave a slice across the side of my brow, and warm blood flowed quickly over my cheek. The guards, no longer preoccupied with using the only female in the caravan as a hostage, all hurled themselves onto the hero.

The men in our caravan seemed to be given a fire of inspiration from Herc's defiance, and joined the battle. I scrambled to my feet to escape the chaos, wishing I could help but knowing how helpless I was to do anything about the situation. Several of the horses were running away from the broken bits of our assaulted chariots, sending splintered wood and mud splashing. The man I came to know as Anatolius swung his sword in a high arc, receiving an ax to the gut as his metal tore through the exposed eye slit of a roman soldier. Both men collapsed to the ground, Anatolius groaning in agony. The soldier who had downed him turned on another, meeting his blade in the air as the two began to duel. Nearly equally matched it was down to a battle of endurance. My fellow traveler sank to his knees first, weaked by the barrage of blows, his arms finally dropping from exhaustion. The Roman brought down his sword, the kneeling man managing to swing both his hands up, sword still in one and the blade sliced deep into the man's hands but failed to sever them. He pulled the sword, a cry of agony bursting out of his lungs, startling the Roman bastard who was rewarded with a hunting knife through his stomach. He collapsed onto the injured man, leaving my fellow panting for breath, struggling to push the man off of him. I made my way over to him,

"Cut these off my wrist, I'll try to push this dog off of you." He curled his devastated hands weakly around his hunting knife, managing to cut the binds that held me and I used all I muster to push the giant oaf off of this man, and as soon as I had I heard a great gasp for air, followed by a shout, I looked up just in time to see a mace about to come down. I rolled off to the side instinctively, not thinking of the man who was now in the path of the axe and I couldn't bring myself to look when I heard that nightmarish sound. Knowing he was coming for me next I attempted to run, but was quickly pulled back by my hair.

"qua operor vos reputo vos ire pulchellus puella?" My ears were ringing, and I could hear barely more than the throbbing of my own pulse in my ears and this foreign language, but his expression and laugh were enough to warn me of trouble. I wanted to scream for help but I felt frozen, groaning as I struggled to get away from him as that rough hand began to tug at my dress again, then suddenly stopped. I turned, fixing myself quickly, and saw that only one Roman soldier remained and was being held up by his helmet, held in Herc's crushing grip. Now free I fell to my knees, numb.

"Now you listen to me, I know you damn well understand Greek now you go tell Nero that this attack is an act of war, and unless he wants to face the Grecian army that he better come to Greece and explain why he attacked a caravan of messengers merely trying to arrange a meeting for a treaty." The solder gasped a muffled 'yes' and was finally dropped to the ground gasping and gagging, tearing the helmet from his head and throwing it to the ground. I vaguely heard sloshing, and was aware of someone grabbing me again, but far to gently to be one of the enemy. It wouldn't have mattered if it was, my world was blank. I saw and heard little. After a few moments the grip around me tightened but I began to recognize voices. I squinted, looking up and saw Herc was the one holding me. Still frightened near catatonia I failed to speak or move.

"Honey?" He pulled back, brushing hair away from my face. "You're bleeding!" Herc was tearing off pieces from his tunic and pressing it to my head. I cringed at the sudden pressure, the pain seemed to be enough to jog me and I moved my hand up to hold the bandage, allowing Herc to rip off a longer piece of cloth to tie around my head and pull the pressure dressing in place.

"What happened?" The tremble in my voice made me cringe; having been through much worse I was startled at how frightened I was.

"I don't know, we had no ill intentions and there's no war between Greece and Rome. This is a bad sign." Herc sighed, "And fighting I know, but something as big as a war… I'll let our leaders take care of that. Maybe this is just a freak accident." I was glad Herc didn't seem to want to pursue this incident further. Within minutes the caravan gathered, getting the few broken chariots together with our two remaining horses. The wounded were placed into our two chariots.

"Herc…" I faltered a bit, looking at the seven more men on the ground, surrounded by at least twelve fallen beasts. The implied question hung thick on the air. With no equipment offering the men a proper burial was impossible, and despite the availability of wood setting such a dense fire shortly after an attack would only draw more unwanted attention. My eyes fell upon those whos names I knew, yet it was those I didn't know that hurt more. "Herc... I didn't even get to know their names." _What did that say about me?_

"We can't just leave them behind!" I turned, seeing a young man looking at the rest of us as if we were crazy.

"What choice do we have! We can't dig three graves with our bare hands, or set a fire that would just be begging for attention! We shouldn't even still be here for all we know another insurgence is on its way!"

"_Insurgence?!"_ If you're trying to sound threatening at least use the right words you idiot."

"At least I'm not a monster disrespecting the dead!" I watched the argument continue, more men joining in all screaming until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up all of you Gods-Damned children!" My offensive exclamation failed to turn any heads. "Are we going to let the rest of the injured die so we can argue about a horrible situation while the Roman army is ready to come after us?" Again, deaf ears. Hercules looked at me, understanding my rage and finally broke in angrily, his normally soft voice booming and finally shaking the men. I watched the group continue to argue for a few more moments before turning to rest by one of the chariots. I sat on the wet ground, not wanting to disturb the injured men laying inside, and truth be told I didn't have the energy to step up into anything.

"Nothing but a fucking daycare who forgot to take their naps" I grumbled bitterly, wiping some fresh blood that was trickling down my face again, the poorly made makeshift bandage sliding off. I tore it away from my head angrily, one small piece sticking to what dried blood there was. Hercules joined me eventually, seemingly as frustrated as I was.

"Why does this shit always happen to us? Its unnatural! It's like we're part of some sick and twisted epic poem. One problem ends and we dive right into another! You father going insane, one of your fans trying to kill me on a regular basis, Poseidon trying to kill us, Hades coming after me still, find out what Creon did, this… I think the Cosmos itself is pissed off at me." I heard Herc take a breath as if to rebuke what I just said, but none came out. As much as I thought his perpetual optimism was annoying, it was even more distressful not to hear it. Instead, he just peeled away the dirty bandage from my head and attempted to make another one from the flag that was meant to symbolize our peace. How ironic it would be used as a bandage for a bloody wound incurred by an act of war. For the first time in many years, I began to truly pray.

* * *

I wanted to give you guys a much longer update, but I figured that this was a more appropriate break. Also so I can get something up in a more timely manner as I work on the next part. I hope you enjoy. And yes I know the battle was rushed, but writing in first person is NOT an easy way to tell a detailed story.


End file.
